City of Runaways
by xXPaintingRealityXx
Summary: "You have to swear never to tell anyone about this place; not even if your life depends on it" Mikan told me, looking completely serious. "I swear." "Good. Natsume Hyuuga, I welcome you to the City of Runaways." I changed my pen name!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know that I have two other stories out, but I couldn't help it! I am just going to put up this first chapter and I want all of you, my dear, supporting readers to read the author's note at the bottom of this article. It is very important for you to do so! But, anywho, please enjoy the first chapter of my newest idea! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters. They both belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! :D I only own this plot line! :D

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 1~**

~Natsume's POV~

"Nice job, Natsume" my dad, Ioran of the Hyuuga Corporations, a world known company, congratulated me on a job well done.

"Thanks" was my immediate response as I finished collecting all the papers and important information that the company would need.

"I can't go home just yet" Dad told me as I walked out of the conference room, Dad trailing behind. "I have some paperwork to deal with and submit. Do you mind telling your Mother and sister that?"

"I don't mind" I answered, putting the papers in my office, getting my coat and brief case, and locking the office door, heading towards the elevator.

"Good. I will see you at home" Dad said as I the elevator resounded a pleasant 'ding' sound.

"See you later Dad" I said as the doors closed.

I sighed as the stress of today finally caught up to me. Being the heir of a multimillionaire company isn't easy. At the age of 15, I started working here, slowly making my way to the top. I worked long into the night and hard so that every day, when I came home, I would be completely exhausted. Now, being 17 years old, I've gained a lot of experience in the field of this company. So, when my father retires, I'd be perfectly eligible to take over the company.

As the elevator opened once more, I sighed; another day of work over. Thank Kami-sama! Now, I can just go home and relax with Mom, Aoi, and, eventually, Dad. I walked out of the building, ignoring the way the receptionist tried to flirt with me. What a creepy hag.

Once I was out of the door, I made an immediate turn towards the parking garage right next to the office building. As I walked, minding my own business and being completely stoic, a guy, approximately one year younger than me, ran out of it, running my way. He had baggy jeans and a baggy blue shirt on, a blue cap perched precariously on his head, covering his face. It seems that he didn't notice that I was there because the next thing I know, I'm lying on the cold, hard cement, groaning in pain.

"I'm so sorry" the guy said in an abnormally high pitched voice. He seemed very week, pale, and out of breath. He took a deep breath as he stood up, helping me up as well. "I'm…s-so…sor…"

And the guy fainted. What the hell? He is so lucky I'm here. I caught the dude before he could fall face first onto the cold, cruel floor and steadied ourselves. He was abnormally light and skinny for a guy of this approximate age.

"Where'd that kid go?" I heard a gruff voice yell.

"I think he went this way!" Another responded.

Instantly, I knew that it was this guy that I was supporting that they were talking about. I don't know what came into me, but I picked the guy up bridal style and ran back to the office, ignoring the weird looks I got from the people in the cubicles and the receptionist. I could hear the voices of the guys who were supposedly after this weird guy pass by the building doors as the elevator doors dinged open once more. I immediately pressed the button to floor 20, the last floor, that lead to my office.

I kept on shifting positions as I waited for the elevator to stop. My arms are getting tired. Great. Once I was at the floor, I quickly made my way to my office, quickly unlocking the door to get in. I set the boy on the couch and sat at my desk, sighing and ruffling my hair. What am I going to do with him?

I picked up the phone sitting on my desk and dialed my Dad's number.

"Natsume, why are you still in office?" He asked when he answered his phone.

"Dad, I need your help. Please come to my office ASAP" I said, not answering his question.

He sighed in exasperation and spoke into the receiver: "Fine. I'll be there in 2."

"Thanks" I said and hung up. I looked to the couch where the dude was just lying there, sleeping peacefully.

I wonder what he did.

There was a knock on my office door. That's when I realized it has already been exactly 2 minutes from the time in which I had called my Father over. I got up and walked to the door.

"Hey Dad, take a look at this guy" I said as I opened the door, motioning him in.

Dad stepped in and saw the guy sleeping on my couch.

"What the hell is this Natsume? Who is he and why did you pick him up off the street?" Dad asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake the guy up.

I shrugged. "He just bumped into me and caught my interest. He was being chased by a couple of cops. Don't ask what got into me; I don't know either" I whispered back.

"Well, what do you want to do with him?"

"I don't know…What time is it?"

Dad looked at his watch. "7:49."

"Hn…." I thought about what I was going to do with him. I can't just leave him in my office and go home. It would be wrong. Plus, how can I trust a guy I don't even know and leave him in my office alone?

"Hey, Natsume, what's up with his baseball cap?" Dad asked, pointing to the hat. I noticed that he was looming over the said boy. "A-and does he have boobs?"

"Dad, I think you're just hallucinating. Just go home and do your hygiene and stuff and you can come back after you take a nap and have dinner or something. I'll stay here" I said, standing next to Dad and observing the guy.

"No, it's alright-"

"Dad, you worked harder than I did today. You worked all last night and I just got into office this morning. Just go home for a bit. Come back later."

Dad was quite for a minute, digesting what I just said. He sighed and nodded.

"I'll be back at 10 sharp. Don't get hurt and if he wakes up, call me" Dad gave in.

"Alright. Drive safely."

"See you later tonight. I'll bring you dinner."

I nodded as Dad left the office. I sat at the seat right next to the couch and sighed, my eyes drifting towards the guy who was sleeping on the couch. He looked…a little too feminine to be a guy. And why was he being chased by cops? What cause him so much exhaustion that he had to faint? And why is he wearing a baseball cap at night? Yeah, that's sooooo inconspicuous (insert sarcasm here).

I don't know when, but I dozed off, falling asleep, on the chair on which I was sitting on.

"Natsume, wake up" I heard a whisper. "Natsume! Wake up! The guy is waking up!"

With that statement, my eyes snapped open, taking in my surroundings. It was just past midnight according to my clock. I directed my eyes to the guy, instantly noticing that the guy was shifting, waking up.

"Urg…" the guy groaned as he awoke. With his stupid baseball cap on, I couldn't see his face.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, making sure not to remove his baseball cap. He looked around the room and stopped when he saw us. The guy immediately tensed and stood up but was instantly tackled down by some of the security guards that I just noticed were in the room.

"Let go of me!" the guy struggled in their grips.

"Not until you tell us who you are and why you were running from the cops" my Dad stated firmly.

Once the guy figured out struggling was futile, he sighed and just sat there, calming his breath.

"Well?" Dad asked expectantly.

"Well…" he started in his high voice, "I sort of j-jacked up someone's car… specifically y-yours" the guy pointed a slim finger to me.

It all clicked. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Car?" I asked dangerously.

"I was sort of running and…I-I dented it" the guy fidgeted in his captivity.

"Hey, don't worry about it Natsume. I can always get it fixed or we could buy that new car that you wanted" Dad whispered to me. That calmed me down. Well, I don't want to buy a new car. I like my car and I don't care if I have to take it in anymore.

"How bad was the damage?" I asked one of the guards, curious as to how the guy was caught.

"There's a pretty good sized dent in the back left door and a few scratches here and there. But it's still in great condition none the less" the guard answered back. I nodded.

"Let him go" I told the guards holding him down. They complied. "You may go now."

The guards bowed and left my father and I with the mysterious guy. The guy stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, I'm sorry I wrecked your car but I have to go" he said, standing up and heading towards the office door.

"Oh no you don't" I won't let him get away that easily.

I pulled off his cap and I gasped. Out of the hat came long, waist length, light brown hair. Shocked hazel eyes turned to look at me, shining in the light of the office. This guy's a girl?

"I told you she had boobs" Dad whispered to me, suddenly next to me.

"Shut up!" I whispered to him.

"Hey, that's my hat!" the girl said, snatching her hat away from me.

She was about to walk out of the office again but I got ahead of her and locked the door.

"H-hey, look, I have to go. Now." She said, panicking a little.

"You're staying here" I stated firmly.

"I have to leave! I can't stay here!"

"Not until I get a full story of how you came to harm my car."

The girl looked around and instantly lightened up when she saw the window.

"Would you let me go it I found another way out?" she asked hopefully.

"If you can" I answered. What was she planning?

She smirked and sauntered over to the window and opened it up, getting up on the window sill. What the hell? Is she crazy?

I ran over to her side and caught her wrist just as she was about to jump.

"Are you crazy? We're on the 20th floor! You can't possibly survive if you jumped!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? I can survive and run off perfectly uninjured! Just let go and watch!" she yelled back.

"Now you two quit fighting" Dad said, walking over to my side and stopping right beside me. "How about we make a deal? You tell us what happened to lead you to this very event and we'll let you go."

"I-I can't tell you that…just let me go…please" she whispered.

I almost let her go, almost let her jump out of the window. The way she looked so desperate, so scared and panicked, it made me want to take all her worries and troubles away; starting with this one. I don't know why, but she gave me an affect. The only reason I didn't just heed her pleads is because she might have jumped off the window sill and plummeted towards the ground and I can't imagine it…it ….hurt too much? Why do I feel like this?

"Why not?" I asked in a whisper.

"I can't tell you" she answered, her voice shaking. "Just…just let me go…please?"

Since her baseball cap was back on, I couldn't see her eyes. But, I still noticed tears falling down her cheeks. I can't believe it; I made her cry! While I was in shock, the girl tugged her arm from my grasp and jumped. I gasped along with Dad and looked over the edge to see the girl jumping from ledge to ledge on her way down to the ground.

Quickly, I ran to the emergency stairwell and ran down all 20 steps, trying to make it before she reached the ground. At the first floor, I quickly ran out of the building to see the girl landing right in front of me. I was tired and out of breath but I grabbed her wrists anyway, trying to keep her in my grasp.

"Are you crazy?" I panted. "You could have died!"

"Let me go!" she struggled, panting as well. "I have to go now!"

"What's so top secret that you can't tell me?" I asked her, not letting go.

"First of all: I DON'T KNOW YOU! Second: It's a secret in which I have to hold 'til my death. I'll never tell anyone" she answered, a determined expression on the half of her face I could actually see.

I confused, I let her go and stood up strait. "What do you mean?"

"Mikan!" I heard someone call.

The girl in front of me looked around and I did to. We saw a guy with big brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, a huge grin on his face. "Mikan! C'mon! We gotta go!"

"Coming Koko!" the girl, Mikan, shouted back. "I have to go. Can't tell you where though. Thanks for helping me…though I messed up your car" Mikan said as she looked at me. "Ja ne!"

And with that, she ran away; poof, she was out of my life. She was pretty interesting I mused as the two figures ran away through the city. Wait, why am I interested in her? I shouldn't even be interested! I mean, she vandalized my car and I only knew her for, what, 10 minutes? Stupid.

I sighed as I went back to my office, taking the elevator this time. When I got there, I plopped down on my couch.

"So, what happened? I saw what happened but I couldn't hear anything" Dad asked.

I sighed and explained what happened and he made an expression that said 'oohh, so that's what happened".

"Well, no wonder that young man came and they ran away together. That makes sense…" Dad uttered.

"Hn. Let's go home already" I said.

"Alright" he sighed, "let's get home already. This will be an interesting story to tell the girls."

"Hn."

"I'll have Tom take in your car tomorrow. Just ride with me okay?"

"Yeah. Now, let's go."

Dad and I went to the garage and went to his car after calling Tom, our private butler. We drove home and walked into the house to be greeted by Mom and Aoi.

"Hey, so what happened with that 'mysterious boy' Dad was talking about?" Aoi asked as soon as we walked through the doors.

"Hey, guess what?" I started. "It was a girl."

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Aoi gasped dramatically.

"Yeah, and she ran off with another mysterious boy and disappeared within the streets of Tokyo. The end" Dad said as if her were telling her a story.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tell me all the details!" Aoi started.

"Well, once upon a time.." I didn't listen to what Dad was saying. I got too bored. I already went through all of it first hand.

I walked up to my room and got ready for bed, drifting off into oblivion.

~`,~

"Natsume! Get up! We need your help!" Dad yelled up to me.

I groaned as I woke up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I heard my family running around as if they were in a panic.

"Natsume-nii!" Aoi poked her head into my room, freaking out. "It's that girl you met yesterday!"

I instantly got out of bed when I heard this. What the hell is she doing here? What was her name again? M, it started with an M… Mikkey, Milan… Mikan! That's it! Her name was Mikan!

I ran behind Aoi to a guest room and entered to see both of our parents in there tending to a girl, Mikan.

"What's going on?" I asked my mother.

"I've been doing research on this young lady" Mom pointed to Mikan, sleeping on the bed with a wet rag on her head, "and I've found out that she is Mikan Sakura: a wanted juvenile criminal."

**~Chapter 1 End~**

So what'd you think? Was it kewl? I have to know!

Anyways, I have to tell you something VERY IMPORTANT! Here is my schedule for updating: every Friday, hopefully, I will update my two stories Outside the Gates and Two Doors Down. I will update this story whenever I have the time. When Two Doors Down is over, the I will make City of Runaways my top priority along with Outside the Gates! Then once Outside the Gates is over, I will make Outside the Gates's sequel! There will be more information on the sequel in later chapters of Outside the Gates.

So, how does that sound? Well, please give me a review! I really need to know if you don't mind this schedule and if I should continue this story! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't so good, but I swear it will get better soon! I have some sick ideas for this! I'm full of surprises! :D

So, please review! Thanks for reading!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back! You all apparently love this so, why not keep writing, you know? Right now, I'll write in Mikan's POV but I will NOT give away any information in which would lead you to know the plot of this story! :D I hope you like it! And you won't know how Mikan became a criminal until a little later! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters. They both belong to Tachibana Higuchi! I only own the characters I will make up and this story plot! :D

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(Haha! Yes, I'm using this on this story too!)

I ran behind Aoi to a guest room and entered to see both of our parents in there tending to a girl, Mikan.

"What's going on?" I asked my mother.

"I've been doing research on this young lady" Mom pointed to Mikan, sleeping on the bed with a wet rag on her head, "and I've found out that she is Mikan Sakura: a wanted juvenile criminal."

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 2~**

~Mikan's POV~

Cold, wet…ugh, what the hell? Where the hell am I? I opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by clean, white walls and tucked into a light orange bed. My head is throbbing and I hurt all over. And it's freezing! Why the hell is there a wet rag on my head? What the hell? If it's freezing, shouldn't you NOT try to get yourself wet?

I slipped my arm out of underneath the comforter and got a grip of the rag. Ugh, I feel week. I was about to take it off when a hand stopped me.

"Don't do that little girl. It's there to get you better" I heard a deep voice say.

Curiously, I turned my head towards the voice and felt my eyes widen. It was the same dude I bumped into yesterday! I had to jump out of a twenty story building because of him! Not that I'm complaining. It was actually kind of fun!

"Where am I? What are you doing here? What the hell do you want from me?" I asked, getting up and out of the bed, taking a fighting position.

"In order?" the guy asked, standing from his seat and putting the rag down. "First, you are in my house. Second, I live in my house. Third, I don't want anything from you."

"Then let me go" I said, still in my fighting position.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked. Damn, he's getting annoying! If I don't get back now, how will they survive? I need to get back to take care of them!

"I want answers."

"I thought you said you didn't want anything!"

"I said I don't want any THING. I didn't say I didn't want answers" he said as he made his way towards me.

Damn bastard! As the stupid guy tried to touch me, I kicked him in the stomach and made a dash for the door. But, my plan was spoiled when a woman came in. She looked kind of the same as the guy; crimson eyes, raven black hair, pale skin. The only difference was that her hair was longer and she was a bit older but still young looking.

I quickly turned around and made my way to a window. And here I thought that he'd learn not to keep a window in the same room as me. Heh, moron. (A/N: By now, you should have noticed Mikan is OOC! Well, I planned it that way to get some laughs but whatever you know? I hope you don't mind! :D)

As I was about to jump out the window, the guy jerked my arm back, causing the both of us to fall on the ground. I groaned as I opened my eyes. Somehow, I fell on top of the stupid idiot. I got off of him and dusted myself off. I noticed I was dressed in a night gown. What the hell? How'd that happen?

I looked at the guy still on the floor and glared at him. "What happened to my clothes?"

"What does it look like? You were changed" the arrogant dimwit retorted, rolling his eyes and smirking.

"You know exactly what I mean smart one" I sneered. "Where are they?"

"Don't ask me. Ask her" he said, pointing to his lady look alike.

I stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"They're in the wash dear. They won't be done for a little while. Why don't you stay and eat? I have some beef stew cooking and its almost done" the lady said kindly.

I stared at her wide eyed. She was acting so nice! How could she when, obviously, she knew I was a criminal and I was fighting with this guy?

"What the hell Mom?" the guy asked as he got up from the floor. "She's a fucking criminal! Are you going to let her just kill us all?"

"Natsume! Do not cuss! And just because she's a criminal doesn't mean she's not human! I know that she doesn't mean to be bad" the lady looked at me with understanding eyes and smiled.

Whao. She's daring, smart, kind, and wise. I like her. I gave her a small smile of my own. This lady just earned my respect.

"No thank you ma'am. I wouldn't want to cause trouble. I have to be leaving anyways." I said.

"Oh no, I insist! Stay to eat and you can change and go back to wherever you have to go."

I stopped and thought about it. This lady seems nice! I don't know if she's acting and she called the cops or not, but I know that she wouldn't. She's to smart for that. She probably knows much more than I thought. Interesting…

I sighed. "I guess I'll stay" I grumbled.

All of a sudden, she ran to me and gave me a bear hug. I stiffened as she hugged me. I'd never… actually had anyone hug me before…

I found myself hugging her back somewhat awkwardly. The Natsume guy fake coughed and that made his mom stop hugging me.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go downstairs and eat!" the lady grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the door… literally.

As we reached the hallway, I somehow gained my footing and listened as the lady introduced herself.

"I am Kaoru Hyuuga. You can just call me Auntie Kaoru. That cranky dude back there is Natsume-"

"I heard that."

"- and the rest of the family is downstairs!"

Auntie Kaoru led me through the elaborately decorated halls. This house might not be big as a mansion, but it wasn't exactly small either. It was too big to be a house but to small to be a mansion. Do you know what I mean? All I all, there was a lot of rooms.

Auntie Kaoru lead me down the stairs and into a family dining room. There was a table with eight chairs on it and two of them were already occupied: the head chair and the chair to the right of it. Auntie Kaoru sat in front of the girl and on the other side of the man while Natsume sat next to the girl.

"Mikan, may I call you that? Oh, of course I could! Mikan, this is my husband Ioran and daughter Aoi" she introduced. I sweat dropped at her first statement but looked at the two.

Ioran is thin as a twig and has salt and pepper hair. He also has dark brown eyes. He doesn't have any wrinkles and despite the few white hairs he has, he looks pretty young to me. The young girl next to him is the splitting image of Natsume except younger and female. She has shoulder length raven black hair and crimson brown orbs. She's skinny and very pretty looking.

"Nice to meet you. My names Mikan Sakura, though I'm sure you've heard. I'm thankful you helped me even though you know I am a wanted criminal" I bowed my head.

"You seem to have great manners for a criminal" Ioran commented, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Aoi! It's nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!" Aoi said happily.

"That would be great" I smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile!" Aoi gushed.

I blushed a bit and smiled a little bigger but looked at my lap instead.

"Oh sure, a modest criminal" Natsume said.

I looked up at him and glared. He 'tch'ed and looked down at his food. Wow, I didn't notice that it came. I just stared at my food as everyone ate and Auntie Kaoru noticed this.

"Why aren't you eating Mikan?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry" I muttered.

"Are you sure? You've had a really bad fever. Eating would be good" Auntie Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I sat there in silence as I watched the family eat and converse. Actually, I've never been part of a real family meal before. This is something new. I never really had real parents who took care of me and cared for me.

A maid came and took my plate. The family ate happily, talking to one another about their plans for today seeing that it's the morning anyways. When the happy family was finished eating, Ioran left for work and Aoi left for school. I noticed that Natsume wasn't going but I didn't say anything. He looks as if he's just a year older than me. Shouldn't he be at school? I am 16, true, and I don't go to school but I can't. I'm a criminal for pete's sake!

"Come on Mikan, let's get your clothes and you can go" Auntie Kaoru said. I nodded and followed her to what seemed like the laundry room.

When we got there, she handed me my black shorts that fitted me perfectly and ended mid thigh and my red shirt with a leather jacket. I thanked her and followed her to the same guest room I woke up in.

"You can change in here. Here's a towel if you want to shower. Everything you need is there. Call me if you need any help okay?" Auntie Kaoru said.

I nodded to her and smiled at her happily. "Thank you for your kindness" I bowed at her.

"No need to be so formal. Go on and change. Oh, and there's a toothbrush along with toothpaste is there too."

"Thank you!" and with that, I walked into the room and closed the door.

I brushed my teeth as I took a shower and when I got out, I quickly got into my clothes. She even gave me an extra underwear and bra! She's so sweet! I came out of the bathroom feeling clean and renewed. I feel like I can take on the whole of Tokyo!

I fixed the bed and made sure the bathroom was nice and clean before I went out of the guest room. I noticed that my black Keds were outside the door along with my socks. I slipped them on really quick and went downstairs since I knew where I was going.

I walked into what I think is the living room to see Auntie Kaoru and Natsume conversing over something. When they noticed me, Auntie Kaoru smiled and stood up.

"I have to go now" I said. "Thank you for your hospitality. If you need anything, just call me."

I handed her a phone card that I always carry around me if I meet any important people. I bowed to her and turned to leave out of the door. But before I left, Auntie Kaoru called me back.

"Mikan, do you need anything before you leave?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you anyways" I replied.

"Here, at least take some lunch if you get hungry on your way" Auntie Kaoru handed me a brown paper bag.

"No, I couldn't! You've already helped me a lot. You could actually get arrested for helping me so much you know."

"I insist" and she shoved the bag in my hand. "Now you'd better get going."

"U-uh, okay?" I sweat dropped.

Auntie Kaoru lead me to the door and saw me off. When I got to the walkway, I looked both ways, waved at Auntie Kaoru and Natsume who seemed to joined her, and ran as fast as I could to the left.

I raced down the sidewalk and to that little café that was in the center of Tokyo. It was called Miki's Café and it was the cutest place ever. Instead of going inside, I slid into the little alley way right next to it. There, I ran into Koko and he gave me a worried look.

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't come back last night" Koko asked worriedly.

Koko is my best friend. He's a crazy person and is almost always smiling. He is really funny and loves to pull pranks. No matter what, he's always been there for me. He's like the brother I never had. He's the bestest friend I'd ever had. Without him, my life would be practically nothing.

"I'm okay. I just got found and this really nice family took me in and took care of me. That's all" I answered him.

"Really? That's never happened! What was the family surname? We have to thank them properly" Koko grinned.

"They are the Hyuuga's. I already know where they live" I told him.

"You mean THE Hyuuga's? How'd you get to know them?"

"Well, I accidently dented Natsume Hyuuga's car and gave it a few scratches while running from some thugs" I answered him, shrugging.

"What! Dude, your crazy" Koko laughed as we knuckle bumped.

"Got that right" I laughed.

"Well, let's go. We gotta tell everyone that we need to create a nice little present for the Hyuuga's so that we could properly thank them for taking care of our leader."

I smiled at Koko as we made our way towards home. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

**~Chapter 2 End~**

It's done! Honestly, all this did was put up more questions for you people instead of answer most of them! Haha! Well, this is going to be one big mystery! I guess you can count that as one of the genres! Well, I hope you all stay tuned!

Oh, and thanks for all the great reviews I got! I feel so loved! And thank you all who have added me to their favorites and/or their alerts! It really means a lot! Sorry for not listing your names or replying to your reviews! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

I have to go now! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Just to make this clear: Mikan and Koko are like siblings! Like the brother/sister that they never had. I hope that not too many of you got other misunderstandings. As for your other questions: you just have to wait for the story to show you itself!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters! They both belong to the talented Tachibana Higuchi! I only own my self created characters and the story plot!

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(Ahahahahahahaha!)

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't come back last night" Koko asked worriedly.

Koko is my best friend. He's a crazy person and is almost always smiling. He is really funny and loves to pull pranks. No matter what, he's always been there for me. He's like the brother I never had. He's the bestest friend I'd ever had. Without him, my life would be practically nothing.

"I'm okay. I just got found and this really nice family took me in and took care of me. That's all" I answered him.

"Really? That's never happened! What was the family surname? We have to thank them properly" Koko grinned.

"They are the Hyuuga's. I already know where they live" I told him.

"You mean THE Hyuuga's? How'd you get to know them?"

"Well, I accidently dented Natsume Hyuuga's car and gave it a few scratches while running from some thugs" I answered him, shrugging.

"What! Dude, your crazy" Koko laughed as we knuckle bumped.

"Got that right" I laughed.

"Well, let's go. We gotta tell everyone that we need to create a nice little present for the Hyuuga's so that we could properly thank them for taking care of our leader."

I smiled at Koko as we made our way towards home. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 3~**

~Natsume's POV~

Mom and I watched as that mysterious criminal girl just ran off, speeding her way down the sidewalk. Damn, she's fast.

"That Mikan is such a nice girl. I wonder why she's a criminal. She could have gotten so far in life" Mom broke the silence, sighing with wonder.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. She's still a criminal."

I walked inside and went to my room. There, I got into my school uniform: a white polo button up with a collar, plaid gold and black knee high shorts, formal shoes (black), and a black blazer with a string tie.

I grabbed my school bag and put my cell phone in it before I went downstairs.

"I'm going to school. Bye" I waved to Mom and walked to the garage, grabbing my car keys. Yes, my car is already fixed.

"Have fun and be safe!" she calls after me.

"Hn" I step into my car and put the key in the ignition. Soon enough, I'm out and driving down the street.

All of a sudden, a streak of brown caught my eyes. I turned to look and saw… Mikan and… what's his name again? Oh, yeah, Koko. The two of them are running somewhere. I wonder where…

I made a U turn and tried to look for the two. But when I got back to where I first saw them, they were gone. What the heck? Where'd they go?

I shook my head and sighed. I must be going crazy. What the hell am I thinking? Trying to look for two people I don't know is kind of stupid… I shouldn't be wasting my time right now. I just shook off my suspicion and drove to school.

I parked my car in the parking lot and got out of the car to hear screaming fan girls being annoying. Stupid ugly hags; I wish they'd just go away.

"Natsume!" a familiar voice called.

I turned around to see my best friend Ruka Nogi. H came running and the screaming of fan girls only intensified. Damn, these chicks are so annoying.

"So, I heard there was a huge commotion at Hyuuga Corp. yesterday. What happened?" Ruka asked me.

I sighed and glared at the girls, giving them the 'hint' that I wanted quiet and that they should go away before I did something bad, really bad.

Once the girls saw my look, they all shut up and ran away, sweating profusely. Heh, serves them right.

"Well?" Ruka interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at the dude once more and decided what the heck? He's my best friend. I might as well tell him.

So, just like last night, I began with the same old story that I told Aoi except excluding the 'once upon a time' bit. The both of us walked as I told the story. Somewhere along the line, Hotaru, my cousin and Ruka's girlfriend, came in and listened in to the story. By the time the story was done, we were at the class room, right outside the door. Heh, short story.

"Interesting" Hotaru mumbled, looking as if she were in deep thought.

"So, did you develop a liking to this certain young criminal, Natsume?" Ruka teased, smirking a bit.

I glared at him. "No. Shut up idiot."

"Whatever you say Natsume" Ruka shrugged and walked ahead of me into the class room along with Hotaru. Idiots.

I sighed and walked in myself, ignoring the squeals of excitement and sauntering my way to my seat. It was the last desk in the far right corner from the door. Ruka and I shared it… well we used to. Ever since he and Imai got together, Ruka decided to sit next to his 'beloved' girlfriend. Tch, retard.

The annoying teacher came twirling in like a retard, again. Today, he was wearing a tutu with a frilly pink shirt and purple skinny jeans and ballet slippers. He's gay; I swear he is.

"Good morning my beautiful students along with that vixen in the corner!" Narumi-sensei greeted, pointing at the fugliest hag on the planet: Luna Koizumi. She's a fake, a slut, a bitch, and worst of all, the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club. Damned bitch.

"What does vixen mean?" Koizumi asked in a snobbish voice, trying to act sickeningly sweet. If you ask me, it makes me wanna blow chunks.

"It means pretty Luna" Narumi lied.

"Oh, then I'm a real vixen!" Koizumi replied, smiling uglily.

Heh, stupid idiot.

"Well, let's start class shall we?" Narumi started.

_~Time Skip~_

I drove home after a long day of school and work. Yes, I went to the office to complete some paper work and submit a few along with scheduling a few meetings with other companies. Whatever, all in a day's work for me.

Dad went home ahead of me after getting a call from Mom. Of course I'm worried, but he said that she was fine and he's just going home early. Well, now's the time to figure out what happened.

I hopped into my car after finishing my work and started my drive home. It was about 9:27 when I got home. And once I opened up the garage, I knew something was up. I turned the car off and got out, looking around warily. Nothing's wrong here…

I sighed and locked the car. Going inside, I set my keys down in the key holder, looking around for any signs of danger. The whole of downstairs had its lights off. And it was completely silent throughout the house. What the heck is going on?

I flicked on the switch and there in front of me, I saw a huge group of random people both my age and younger, surrounding the diner table with my parents smiling happily with Aoi. I noticed two familiar looking faces in front of the crowd: Mikan Sakura and Koko.

Mikan smiled at me, giving me a small wave as all the others shouted: "Thank you for saving Mikan-sama, Hyuuga!

I stood at the door, shocked. What the hell? What is going on here?

"Natsume!" Mom greeted. "Mikan here wanted to say thanks for helping her and, well, she put together a nice diner for us!"

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mom, Dad, and Aoi nodded excitedly, just like hyper children getting ice cream from the ice cream truck.

"Let me introduce you to everyone" Mikan started, walking towards me calmly. "In order, this is Koko, Hoshi, Nikki, Kenji, Nana, Sayo, Kira, Tala, Lani, Michi, Ayumi, Satsuki, Kai, Shinto, and Tohru."

Then, Mikan turned around and smiled, looking down to something, or someone, who was tugging on her shirt.

"And this," Mikan picked up a gray haired, green eyed 4 year old, "is my little brother, Youichi."

Wow, that's a lot of people.

"The rest aren't here. They're looking after our….home. So, I just brought a small party of people to say our thanks and pass on the message of the others. I hope you don't mind." Mikan said, bowing.

I nodded and said "hn."

Then, the weird people started the party, giving me and my family presents and saying their thanks. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. I actually had some fun at this weird party of theirs. Even though it's in my own home, I still feel as if I were in some random house, partying with strangers who make me feel as if I fit in with them; as if I'm family.

About an hour passed and everyone but Mikan, Koko, and the little guy, Youichi, left for their… uh, home. I have no idea how that works out but whatever.

"Thank you for being so kind to me even though you all know the consequences of being caught. Koko and I have cleaned everything up. I hope you accept our thanks" Mikan bowed to me, Mom, Dad, and Aoi. The other two did the same.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Mom, Aoi, and Dad chorused, smiling widely. "You all are so well mannered, so nice. I can't believe that you are a criminal."

"Oh, we are all criminals" Mikan smirked mysteriously.

My family and I gaped at the trio as they all made their way to the door. Before they left, they all turned around and gave us a wave and smile. Then, Mikan picked up Youichi and they all left.

For a few minutes, it was quiet. No one dared to speak. It was a complete shock that we just got. All we ever heard of was that Mikan was a criminal. We didn't know that there were so many juvenile criminals in the city. Maybe they don't let anyone know this because the government doesn't want to set off a panic. What the hell is going on?

"…Who knew that…." Aoi started.

Mom shook her head as Dad sighed. "We should do some research" Mom stated.

Then, she went up to her office to do just that. Honestly, I am curious too. I wonder what information Mom would be able to find. Everyone went their separate ways, going to their rooms for a good night's rest. I sure did that. As soon as I finished showering and stuff, I crashed onto my bed, letting sleep take over me almost instantly.

The next morning, I was still thinking about how the thing that Mikan said. I still can't believe how much criminals there are here in Tokyo. And that wasn't all of them. How many young adults and children are criminals? How many of them aren't found? So far, I know that Mikan is the most sought after teenager in, probably, all of Japan. What the hell is up with that?

I sighed as I got up, getting ready for the day. I put on my uniform and went downstairs, greeting my family at the dining table.

"What did you get on your research?" I asked Mom after greeting Dad and Aoi.

"Well, all those children are indeed criminals. I also found that there are more kids involved in the robberies and fights that go on. I heard that they even kidnap kids!" Mom said.

"What the hell!" I stood from my seat. "They KIDNAP other kids? Why would they do that? And stealing? What's wrong with them?" I sighed and calmed myself down. I sat back down in my seat and looked calmly at my mother. "How many?"

"Huh?"

"How many are there? How many kids are in their allegiance, their group?"

"I found that the police estimate that there are about 120 to 300 kids. There are more crimes in this city and no one is sure if all these juveniles are in the same group."

"What are their age ranges?"

"There are kids from 3 years of age to 19. Once they turn twenty, they can go off to another area and live a peaceful life. I'm pretty sure the former juvenile criminals still help them out, though; they try not to be found out."

I leaned back into my seat. "Seriously? Wow, this is just… interesting."

"Yes, it is" Dad agreed, looking as if he were in deep thought. "I wonder…"

All of a sudden, Aoi stood up. "I have to go to school now. Bye."

Then, she left. After that, Dad stood up as well.

"I have an idea. We should look for their secret hide out. If we stop all these kids, then the crime rate in the city would go down. We could return all the kids to their homes along with their parents. We won't let them get arrested though; I know they mean no harm. I think they're trying to keep themselves from perishing. They're just trying to get through their young life. We'll just help them" Dad grabbed his brief case and walked towards the door, grabbing his coat. "I'll be off. Natsume, come to the office right after school. I have a special assignment for you."

And with that, Dad was off. Mom and I looked at each other and shrugged. I looked at the clock and sighed.

"I should get to school now. See you later, Mom." I kissed her on the cheek and got my keys, got into my car, and went to school.

I ignored the Natsume Ruka fan club and continued with my normal schedule of going to school, hanging with Ruka, and going to work after school. I made my way to Dad's office before mine. I'm pretty sure he wanted to see me as soon as possible.

I knocked on the office door, waiting for the 'okay' to come in. As soon as Dad acknowledged my presence, I walked in, wondering what Dad's plan was.

What I saw next surprised me: Mikan sitting comfortably on the couch, talking to Dad.

"…What's up?" I asked, trying to sound unaffected by this unsuspected surprise.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to Mikan, that's all." Dad smiled at Mikan, sending me a look that said 'don't let her know about this morning'.

"Excuse me Mr. Hyuuga, I really have to go now" Mikan spoke up.

"Oh, well, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you soon, okay?" Dad smiled, standing up to walk Mikan to the door.

"Yes, I'll see you soon" Mikan gave me a smile too before she left.

Dad turned to me, a serious look on his face.

"Natsume…"

**~Chapter 3 End~**

Oooooh, cliffy! Sorry if I disappointed you! Thank you all for reading and thanks for the reviews and adding me to your story alerts/faves! I realty appreciate it! You all are awesome! Well, I gotta go! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the brilliantly wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! I only own the story plot and my randomly made up characters! :D

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(Late updates r bad!)

"Oh, well, it was nice talking to you. I'll see you soon, okay?" Dad smiled, standing up to walk Mikan to the door.

"Yes, I'll see you soon" Mikan gave me a smile too before she left.

Dad turned to me, a serious look on his face.

"Natsume…"

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 4~**

~Natsume's POV~

"Dad" I cut him off, "don't you think it's wrong to do this to them? I mean, didn't those kids look pretty happy being the way they are? Shouldn't we just let them be?"

Dad shook his head and sighed.

"Natsume, you just don't understand. If we were to help them out and get them back to their parents, they would be so much happier and living would be all the easier." Dad stated.

"It's not right" I said.

"Natsume" Dad said sternly. "Just help me help them out. Try to befriend Mikan. She is obviously their leader. If you befriend her, then you'll be able to get into their hide out. Then, we could get them all to go to their parents with the help of the police department. Of course, they will not be arrested."

I sighed. Once Dad gets like this, there's no turning back. I nodded and cursed silently underneath my breath. This is not going to be good.

I trudged to my office, mad at the fact that Dad is making me do this. Why don't I have a say in this?

I worked for a few hours, getting more and more tired of this work. I'm bored. I looked at the clock and found it was already 7. I guess I can go now. I called Dad to tell him that I was leaving and I grabbed my bag and jacket, locking my office behind me. I walked down to the parking garage and got into my car.

I don't really want to go home right now… I'll just go to the park. The park is in the middle of Tokyo; just a little bit away from Hyuuga Corps.'s office building. I parked my car on the curb and strolled down the sidewalk. I sat down on a bench after a few minutes, thinking about the task Dad wants me to fulfill. Why would I want to take away the runaways' home? I'm sure they are perfectly happy the way they are. It seems as if Dad is the bad guy here, wanting to destroy those kids' homes and lives.

I swear I will not help him with this!

_Rustle_

I turned to the noise behind me. It seemed to be coming from up in the giant Sakura tree. I waited and watched for who or what was coming down. Two converse covered feet landed on the ground without a sound. Long, silky legs were barely covered by short, tight fitting shorts and there was a white tank top covering a curvy body. Shoulders were perfectly rounded, smooth as can be. I bet they would be soft if I touched them. I stopped my gaze at the face bestowed to me. The face of an angel; amazing, big hazel eyes and silky, light brown hair flowing messily down her back, making her look sexy. Perfect facial features, rosy cheeks and red lips. Perfect eyebrows and long eyelashes.

Then, I realized who this beauty was: Mikan Sakura.

"S'up" Mikan greeted, standing up to her full height. Her long, slender fingers combed through her hair once.

A cold breeze shot past us and I shivered. But, Mikan stayed perfectly still, not affected by the wind.

"Are you crazy? It's fucking freezing out here and you're wearing that?" I stood up and took off my jacket, wrapping it around the girl's shoulders. I seriously do not know what has gotten into me.

"I'm not cold" she stated, trying to take off the jacket.

"Just wear it" I said, zipping the zipper up myself seeing that she wouldn't. Obviously.

"Hmp" she pouted. Honestly, with her wearing an over sized jacket and messy hair with short shorts like that, it made me want to grab her and kiss the living daylights out o- What the FUCK am I thinking! Shit, I'm going crazy!

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She answered me bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. Actually, she has good sized- GET A FUCKING HANG OF YOURSELF!

I took a deep breath in and out and looked Mikan in the eyes. "Just answer my question."

She shrugged. "I was bored."

I rolled my eyes at her response. I shoved my hands in my pockets and sauntered back to the bench, sitting on it lazily. Mikan followed suit, sitting right beside me. We sat in silence, not one of us daring to break the silence. I don't know what to say actually. I'm kind of panicking…wait, why would THE Natsume Hyuuga be panicking? That's ridiculous! It's impossible for me to panic because of some mere girl, let along a criminal. Stupid!

"Are you worried or something?" Mikan asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely perplexed.

"Well, you have this weird look on your face; it makes you look as if you are constipated" she laughed.

I scowled at Mikan. "I do not look constipated."

"Hey, just saying" Mikan defended, trying her best to stop laughing. She failed.

"Shut up" I muttered, completely annoyed.

"H-hey, don't be so grumpy" Mikan laughed uncontrollably.

"Quit laughing at me" I got more and more annoyed. I could feel myself forming a slight blush.

"Heh, you ruin the f-fun! Haha!" she laughed.

"Hn. Whatever."

I just sat and watched as Mikan tried her best to calm down her laughter. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she finally did. I continued to scowl at her as she got her breaths back to even.

"You done yet?" I asked, my eyebrow twitching.

Mikan took one look at me and covered her mouth, trying to stop her laughs from escaping. She finally burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she did so.

"No! Ahahahahaha! Ah ahahahaha! Heheheha! Oh my gosh, you look so funny! Hahahaha!" she laughed cutely.

I felt my eyes soften as I watched the beauty in front of me. No matter how annoying she is right now, she's still cute. It took approximately 17 and ½ minutes for her to calm down. And when she did, she looked at me with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" she breathed out.

I gave her a small smile in return. Wait, why am I smiling? I never smile! Not even in front of my family! What's going on with me?

"Hey, you should smile more" she commented.

I blushed a bit, looking away from her. She giggled.

"There's no need to be so shy! Aww, never mind! You can look shy all you want! You look so cute!" she gushed, making me blush even more.

"What's up with you?" I asked her. "I never thought that you'd act like this after seeing your tough side."

"Hmm, well my Dad used to say that I have a very colorful personality" she commented, placing a finger on her chin.

I chuckled a bit at her statement, thinking she is very cute.

"You should laugh more often too" she stated, sending me a bright, sunny smile of her own. I blushed.

"Hn" I muttered, speechless.

"Ne, Hyuuga-sama?" she asked innocently.

"Hyuuga-sama?" I asked, my stomach suddenly feeling weird.

"Well, yeah" she placed a hand at the back of her head sheepishly. "You've saved me so…I want to let you know how I respect y-"

"Call me Natsume" I cut her off.

"Natsume-sama?"

When I heard her say my name like that, I felt even more butterflies in my stomach. I turned my gaze towards her.

"Nah, just Natsume." I said, trying my best to look stoic and uncaring.

"Natsume-sama it is!" Mikan clapped her hands together in excitement.

I sighed. I guess there's no changing her mind. I will just have to live with it. But I swear that someday, I'm gonna make her call me Natsume.

"What was your question?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I'm a little annoyed.

"Oh, um, does that make us friend?" she asked innocently.

I saw complete and utter innocence and serenity in her eyes. She looked so cute, so beautiful. I gave her a curt nod as she squealed with joy.

"Yay! New friend!" Mikan laughed as she jumped on me and gave me a hug.

I stiffened at her sudden movements. For a few seconds, I just sat there, unmoving. Then, I found myself hugging her back. Honestly, I am very lost. What happened to that tough tom-boy who cross dressed when I first met her? What happened to that strong young woman who never ceased to amaze me with her talents and toughness and strength? Well, I guess she just amazed me once more. She really does have a colorful personality.

"By the way" Mikan started seriously, "what time is it?"

I looked at my watch and my eyes widened. It's already freaking 10! I checked my phone really quick too and noticed I had a million new messages and missed calls and texts. Damn, I just worried my whole family.

"It's 10" I stated as I sent Mom a text that said that I am fine and I'm going home soon.

"Wow, that late already? Time really does fly" Mikan stated coolly, stretching her arms above her head.

I nodded, closing my phone and shoving it in my pocket.

"Welp, I gotta go" Mikan said, taking off the jacket and handing it to me. "See you around."

And with that, the girl started walking down the sidewalk the way that I will have to go.

"Hey, d'you need a ride anywhere?" I asked as I jogged to catch up with her.

"No, I can walk" Mikan stated.

"Now there's the tough side I know" I teased her, elbowing her softly as I smirked.

"Shut up!" she laughed, gently pushing my elbow away from her.

"I have two questions for you" I stated, sounding serious.

Mikan looked at me. She scrutinized me but nodded none the less, signaling me to ask away.

"First of all, how old are you?"

"I'm 16" she stated bluntly. "You?"

"17" I answered. "Anyways, second question is don't you go to school?"

"Well," she started, "since I am obviously a runaway juvenile criminal, I do not go to school. But that doesn't mean that my intelligence is nothing. I am obviously clever and smart in many ways."

"Oh, you are using big words now?" I teased.

"Shut up! You know that I'm smart" Mikan stated.

"S.M.A.R.T isn't a good thing though" I stated.

"Huh?" she asked. "Why not?"

"Since you asked, I will tell you" I smirked. "S.M.A.R.T actually means Sexually Molested And Raped Twice."

Mikan's jaw dropped in total surprise. I blush coated her cheeks and her eyes grew wide.

"That's so gross!" she practically screamed.

"Shut up, you're gonna wake up the whole city" I growled.

"Well, I guess they have to live with it, don't they?" Mikan retorted, forming fists and settling them on her hips as she glared at me. She had stopped walking by now along with me.

"They wouldn't have to live with it if you'd just be quiet" I stated coolly.

Mikan was just about to retort until she froze, wide eyed and staring at something behind me.

Curious, I turned around and noticed a male figure standing underneath a tree. Mikan zoomed past me.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan called, jumping onto the said man as he twirled her around in the air.

Mikan and that dude laughed together, enjoying their rejoice. I just stood there, a weird feeling coming over me. Could it be…jealousy? No, it can't be. I can't be jealous!

"Mikan, you grew up so much!" The guy gushed as he set her down. I noticed the dude had dark blue hair and eyes, a lean figure, and a black star tattoo beneath his left eye. He wore a yellow beanie on his head and wore simple jeans and a white shirt.

"You're different too" Mikan stated, analyzing the dude.

"Ehem" I fake coughed to grab their attention. And guess what? I succeeded.

The both of them looked at me. Mikan then smiled sheepishly. She turned to the dude and whispered something before they both turned towards me. I gave them a suspicious look.

"Natsume-sama, this is my senpai Tsubasa Andou. Tsubasa-senpai, this Natsume Hyuuga-sama" Mikan introduced us.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving my little kohai" he smiled, extending a hand to shake.

I ignored it and muttered a "hn."

Andou took his hand back and scowled. "Rude much" he muttered to Mikan who giggled.

"So Mikan, how is everything?" he asked, turning his attention to the said girl.

"It's going great!"

"Yeah, I thought so. You were a great leader even though you are younger than many of the runaways."

Mikan shrugged. "I do my best."

"I heard the password changed."

"Yeah, it did." Mikan's gaze met mine for a second before she turned back to Andou, motioning for him to lean in a little.

Mikan tip toed and whispere something into his ear so that I couldn't hear anything. Okay, I'm getting pretty annoyed. A few seconds later, she pulled back and nodded in approval.

"Hm, that's clever" Andou praised. "Great job."

"Thank you! Eh, well, it's time to go now…" Mikan turned to look at me. She walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder. "Have a safe trip home."

Mikan retracted her hand as I nodded as if wishing her the same. She walked up to Andou once more and looked back to me. She gave me a small wave.

"Come on Tsubasa, lets go" and with that, they were off.

I went back home myself, arriving at about 11. I had a quick dinner and told Mom and Aoi the story since Dad wasn't here yet. I then went to my room and got ready for bed. As I drifted to sleep I thought of the earlier predicament I was in. I wonder who Andou is to Mikan.

**~Chapter 4 End~**

Hey! Well, another chapter done! I hope you all liked it!

I would like to thank all of those who have either reviewed my story and/or added me to their faves/alerts! And those people are…

KashinoXIchigo4ever

aflyingmaverick

xXBluefangXx

daa3fan

.HEAR

muzikchi4eva

OoO-Ashe-OoO

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

HappyBlossom

xDevilishAngelx

RandomBeats

XxpuffpuffxX

HONfanatic

xox-popper

KawaiiAkuma

HappyHam

nightwings121

SweetKairiChan

princess alexia

Amai Youkaiko

zenophobiaz

Thank you all for your support! I feel so loved! :D Well, I have to get going now! I love you all! Please keep reading!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm back! First off! I would like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed! Your names will be listed later on. And for all the questions those of you had asked: you will just have to wait and read on to find those answers! :D  
Now let us get on with the story! XD

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx, I'm glad you like this line so much! :D)

I went back home myself, arriving at about 11. I had a quick dinner and told Mom and Aoi the story since Dad wasn't here yet. I then went to my room and got ready for bed. As I drifted to sleep I thought of the earlier predicament I was in. I wonder who Andou is to Mikan.

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 5~**

~Natsume's POV~

As I woke up the next morning, I felt tired and weak. Ugh, I can't be feeling like this… I have a busy schedule to finish today!

I made my lazy ass get out of bed and I trudged to the bathroom, starting my daily routines. It took way longer than it usually did for me to get ready. When I got downstairs, I only had ten minutes to eat and go to school.

"Natsume" Mom called, giving me a concerned look, "are you okay?"

"Yeah" I answered, my voice fading a bit. "I'm going now."

I grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed my bag and car keys, getting into my car and driving to school. I fought my way past the Natsume Ruka fan club and settled myself into my seat in class just in time for the bell to ring, signaling class to start.

I noticed Ruka looking at me with concerned eyes from his seat. I waved him off, gesturing that I was fine and I don't need to be worried about. At lunch, as Hotaru, Ruka and I ate, Ruka bombarded me with billions of questions.

"Natsume, are you feeling alright?" He asked me as we all sat down on our regular table.

"Hn" I answered, trying not to sound weak.

"You don't sound like it" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyways, do you have a headache? Any pains at all? What about light headedness-"

"Ruka, would you shut up? I'm fine already!"

I felt myself sway a bit. I'm getting a head splitting headache right now because of Ruka's pestering. He sounds worse than my mom.

"Dude, you are not okay. You should go home" Ruka said, getting very panicky.

"I'm fine. Besides, I have stuff to do after school. I can't miss it."

"If you're sick, you can. Man, your health is much more important than this crap! C'mon Natsume! Why don't you just give it a rest? You need it!"

Ruka got up, followed by Hotaru. The both of them dragged me to the nurse's office and had me get a check up. When it turned out that I had a fever, Ruka called my Mom and told her that I was coming home due to sickness.

"Ruka, is this really necessary?" I asked as he shoved me into my car.

"Yes. Now go home because I can't take you. If I were allowed to, you'd already be napping in the back sea-" Ruka was suddenly cut off. 

"I can drive" a elegant and familiar voice said.

Ruka and I both looked behind Ruka and we noticed a girl leaning against the car behind him. I stared at her with surprise; light brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin…

"Mikan" I greeted.

She nodded back as she stood up strait, showing her her outfit of khaki shorts, a purple long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves and black high top converse.

"Do you even know how to drive?" I asked her.

She looked at me as if I were stupid. "Why else would I be offering?"

"Well, you are a criminal" I stated, smirking.

Mikan placed a delecate finger on her chin. "That is true. Well, you don't have any other choice now do you?"

I shrugged. "Guess not."

"Uh, Natsume, who is this?" Ruka asked.

Oh. I almost forgot him. I feel kind of bad for forgetting my best friend.

"Ruka, this is Mikan Sarkura. Mikan, this is Ruka Nogi." I said.

"Natsume," Ruka whispered to me, "isn't it kind of dangerous if you tell a criminal your name?"

"No, I won't do anything that can get you arrested or beaten or anything" Mikan answered for me, examining her nails. "That is, unless you decide to bring me down."

I smirked. This girl has guts.

"Your driving" I said as I scooted into the passenger seat.

"No, duh" Mikan stated, getting into the drivers seat once occupied by me.

Mikan started the engine and she waved. I watched the disappearing figure of the baffled Ruka behind us. Honestly, it was funny watching his ever changing facial expressions.

"I find Nogi's expressions mildly amusing" Mikan told me, chuckling a bit.

"Hn. Same here" I stated, closing my eyes and leaning back in my seat.

"You should sleep. I'll wake you when we get there" Mikan stated.

I nodded and did just as I was told. I don't have the energy to argue anyways. I might as well get some rest so that I could walk up to my room by myself without needing any assistance from anyone.

~`,~

"Urg…."I groaned as I woke up.

I felt as if I were on a bed, sleeping with a whole bunch of covers over me. Wait….wasn't I just in the car with Mikan? I fell asleep on the passenger side seat and that's where it all eneded. Where the hell?

I opened my eyes and looked around the place, trying to find out where I was. I saw that I was in my room, lying in my bed. How'd I get up here?

I heard the door open and turned my head towards it. I'm too weak to sit up right now. I wouldn't want to either with this stupid headache.

"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling Natsume?" Mom rushed to my side, settling her hand on my head. "You shouldn't have gone to your school today if you weren't feeling good you know. I was so worried!"

"Stop worrying. I'm fine" I muttered, rolling my head away from Mom.

"No you're not" Mom sighed. "Just hold on, I'll tell Mikan you're awake!"

Mom jumped up quickly and hurried out of the door before I could even process what she had just said. Mikan? She's still here? What is she doing? Why did she even stay?

I heard footsteps outside of the door and turned my head towards it. And there she was: Mikan Sakura.

"You know" she started, sauntering her way over to my side, "you're heavier than you look."

I looked at her, my face portraying my confusion. "You carried me?"

"Yup. And it wasn't easy either, mister!"

She sat down on my bed and placed her hand lightly onto my forehead. Okay, this has to stop. She, along with my Mother and the nurse, have all placed their hand on my head once they saw me. It kind of gets annoying.

"You feeling okay?" Mikan asked,retracting her hand after a few seconds.

"Define 'okay'" I muttered.

"Hmm…..can you sit up?"

"No."

"Then you are not okay" Mikan stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll bring you up some soup. In the meantime, find out a way to make yourself sit up" Mikan said before she left the room.

I sighed. This is going to be annoying. I tried to sit up but ended up having a massive headache. So, I plopped back down and took a few deep breaths. Then, I placed my pillow in a position to prop me up on the bed. I quickly settled myself on the pillow and laid back a bit, trying to make that stupid headache go away.

As soon as I was sitting and not hurting all over, Mikan came in with a bowl. I could see the steam rising and I could smell the soup. It smells delicious! And it is obvious that Mom can't make that.

"Here" Mikan said, placing the soup on my lap with a spoon. "Eat this."

I looked down to the soup and noticed how perfectly it was arranged. It was as if it were professionally created or something.

"Did you make this?" I asked her, picking up my spoon.

"Yup. Hopefully it isn't so bad" she stated, playing with her shirt.

I stared at the soup, suddenly hesitant about eating it. If she is not sure if it tastes good, then it would be bad right? I swallowed my hesitance and took a sip of the soup. And it tasted awesome!

'

"What the hell are you talking about? This is awesome" I said, staring wide eyed at her.

"Oh, well, I don't really cook too much so I wasn't sure…" Mikan said. Then, she stood. "Well, I have to go now."

"….Bye…" I said as I watched her figure disappear behind the door.

I finished up the soup in a few minutes. It's amazing to think that I was actually hungry and I didn't even know it. I placed the bowl on my bedside table and laid back, feeling myself grow sleepy.

Pulling the covers over me, I drifted off to sleep…again.

~`,~

I awoke to banging downstairs. What's going on? I sighed as I heard my door slam open. Now what's wrong?

I opened my eyes to see my Dad making his way to my bedside. He sat down and looked at me with worried eyes. He put his hand on my forehead. Now here's another one to count.

"I heard you were ill and I came here as fast as I could" Dad said.

"Why are you freaking out?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're my son. I should be worried about your health" he replied bluntly.

"Okay" I said as he sighed.

"Tell me what you have to do for work today; I'll take over it for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"You need to rest. I will do your work and get it all over with, okay?"

"Dad-"

"It's alright. Just tell me."

I sighed. There's no changing his mind, is there? I shook my head a bit before I found that I really shouldn't. It kind of gives me an even bigger headache than I already have. I looked at Dad and sighed once more.

"Fine" I muttered. "I have those two meetings with two other industried: A&N Fashion and ….Andou Industries…."

"Alright, I'll get those done for you. Anything else?"

"I have some paperwork to finish up and send. The address is in my office. I have to finish up that press conference about what's going on with Hyuuga Corp. That's it."

"Okay. I'll get that done. Get well soon, okay?" And with that, Dad ruffled my hair and left the room.

I want to go back to sleep, but I can't. I don't feel tired at all. I sighed. What should I do now? I tried sitting in bed for a few minutes but I got bored. There's nothing to do! I'm so freaking booooooooooooooored!

I stepped out of bed, noticing that I was still wearing my school uniform minus the shoes. I changed into some pants and a shirt and I slipped on some shoes. I put on a sweater and silently made my way down the stairs and to the door. I slipped through the front lawn, making sure that I wasn't caught by Mom or maybe Aoi. I walked down the sidewalk, making my way to the park. I ignored the growing headache and light headedness that consumed me. I just kept walking and walking.

And finally, after walking for who knows how long, I reached the park. I ignored the stares I attracted and just walked down the path. I reached the same park bench where Mikan and I had talked after she jumped out of that big Sakura tree.

"You shouldn't be out" I heard someone say.

Turning around, I found Mikan, hands in her pocket and looking at me with a semi-concerned look.

I shrugged. "I was bored."

Mikan sighed and shook her head, walking to the base of the Sakura tree. "It doesn't matter. You are still sick; you need to rest."

I walked with Mikan and the both of us sat against the Sakura tree's trunk. I closed my eyes and sighed. Sitting here actually feels very relaxing, very comfortable; especially with Mikan here.

**~Chapter 5 End~**

Hey, so it's finished! I hope all of you liked it! And now, here's a thank you to all of those who have added me to their faves/alerts and/or reviewed for me! Those people are…

.HEAR

muzikchic4eva

Kylee-Cat

-chan

Akatsuki Utaou

xXBluefangXx

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

xDevilishAngelx

SweetKairiChan

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

RandomBeats

aflyingmaveric

HappyHam

OoO-Ashee-OoO

Hitsugaya1995

Thank you all very much! I feel the love! XP

Well, I have to go now!

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	6. Chapter 6

So, you all have been waiting how long for this chapter now? I'm so sorry! I was ill! And I'm still just getting over it! But don't worry; since I am on spring break, I will be able to update on Friday or even a little bit more! But just to let you all know: I will not put up another chapter unless I have another for EACH OF MY STORIES. Just to let you know, okay? Well, let's start this chapter now, okay? :D

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(Yosh! :D)

"You shouldn't be out" I heard someone say.

Turning around, I found Mikan, hands in her pocket and looking at me with a semi-concerned look.

I shrugged. "I was bored."

Mikan sighed and shook her head, walking to the base of the Sakura tree. "It doesn't matter. You are still sick; you need to rest."

I walked with Mikan and the both of us sat against the Sakura tree's trunk. I closed my eyes and sighed. Sitting here actually feels very relaxing, very comfortable; especially with Mikan here.

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 6~ (Dedicated to daa3fan!)**

~Mikan's POV~

As I sit here with Natsume, I can't help but feel…comfortable. I mean, yes he's a nut; leaving home when he knows that he will collapse at any time. He's kind of idiotic, yes. But, he just seems so… I can't really describe it. Is that something bad?

Well, it seems that Natsume fell asleep again. Does he really think that I can carry him all the way to his house from here? I had the hardest time carrying him to his room! He may have a lean, well toned body, but he's a fucking cow!

"Hey, Mi-kan..?" I heard Natsume slur. Huh, I guess he's awake. But…

I turned my head to look at him and noticed that he was…really red. I quickly yet swiftly put my hand on his forehead. And it is burning! I quickly retracted my hand to cool it off.

"Geez, you're burning! You ninny, go home! Can't you see that you're freaking ill!" I said, slightly panicked.

"N-no. I ha-ve a que-stiooon" he slurred out.

He waited for me to give him and answer. I raised an eyebrow at this. Why is he being so polite? Maybe it's just because he isn't feeling… himself. So, I just went ahead and nodded, prodding him to continue.

"I hav-ve a business p-partner that is na-amed Andou Industries… Does that have t-to do wi-th that sempai of yours?"

Oh, so now he decides to be smart- I mean…uh, intelligent. First, he comes out here while he knows he's sick and then, he puts together the most obvious puzzle ever imagined. I knew Tsubasa sempai shouldn't have come without changing his last name when he is in the City of Runaways. He should know better than just leaving his name as it is. He's a famous business man for Pete's sake!

I noticed Natsume was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. His eyes were kind of drooping and he had this questioning look. Actually, it made him kind of cute. Sighing, I decided that I would tell him.

"Tsubasa sempai is the head of the Andou Industries. And don't forget he used to live with me and everyone else in our home. Does that answer your question?" I saw Natsume nod in approval and lean back into the tree. "Oh no you don't. We're going to get you home."

Standing up, I lifted Natsume to his feet. I put his arm around my shoulders and wrapped one of my arms around his waist. Then, I started hauling him towards his house. Since he is still awake, he might as well walked and help me get him home. Once he sleeps, I will carry him the rest of the way.

We awkwardly made our way through the streets of Tokyo, people watching the two of us pass by. I couldn't just hop from roof to roof or go through my shortcuts; Natsume is with me. So I have to walk in open walkways and make sure that I get away from the places I stepped before someone could call the police.

As we were rounding a corner, the corner turning to his house, Natsume suddenly pulled me to a stop.

"What the heck are you…" I trailed off when I saw blood coming out of his nose. "You idiot!"

I made him sit down on the sidewalk and I ripped a piece of my sleeve off. I made him hold it under his nose and made him pinch the bridge of his nose. Somehow, I managed to get Natsume to get on my back and I carried him all the way to his house, piggy back style.

"How long do I have to hold my nose like this?" Natsume asked.

"Until the blood stops flowing" I replied. He nodded and stayed quiet.

Since he didn't speak, I got to concentrate. Thank god! Once we got to the Hyuuga household, I kicked open the door and surprised Auntie Kaoru and Aoi. I just kept on walking to get him to his room. The two of them followed me and encouraged me the whole way, making me laugh. Once we got there, I gently laid Natsume on his bed, checking his nose.

"You can stop pinching it now" I told him.

"Hn" he muttered as he took the cloth out of under his nose.

"Oh, honey, how did that happen?" Auntie asked Natsume. "And how did you even sneak out? You should know better, Natsume!"

"Mikan-nee!" I heard Aoi call with a nervous voice. "I just saw the news. There are lots of pictures of you on it with Natsume-nii! They're saying you kidnapped him!"

I sighed, shaking my head. I knew this was going to happen. "It's okay. It happens sometimes. Do you remember a few months ago? Same thing happened twice in one day."

"Natsume! Why did you have to make things much harder for our dear little Mikan?" Auntie Kaoru whined, hugging me tightly.

"U-uh, it's fine" I told them, letting off a semi-awkward smile.

"No it isn't! If the police find you, you'll get in trouble" Aoi stated, glaring at her brother.

"It's fine; don't worry about it" I told them as I walked to the window. "Well, I'm going now. See you later."

I opened the window and jumped out. Quickly, I hid in the bushes as a police car made its way into the Hyuuga driveway. Oh no; they're probably going to ask them a few questions. If they keep their mouths shut, they're fine. I'm pretty sure they will do that though; they are knowledgeable people.

I ran to the park, making sure that no one saw me. I hid in the shadows too. I can't go to the Runaways right now. I can only get home tonight, after this whole fiasco has calmed down. I sighed and climbed up the Sakura tree and went to the branch where my guy clothes were stashed. I slipped on the baggy jeans and shirt over my clothes and collected all my hair into the cap. Then, I hopped back down. On the bench in front of me, I noticed navy blue hair in a yellow beanie.

"Tsubasa-sempai" I called out my greeting.

He turned around and gave me a smile. "Mimi! How's my little kohai?"

"I'm fine. But, I have a few very important matters to discuss with you." I sat down beside him, looking off at the field.

"So, what is it about?" Tsubasa-sempai asked, looking at me with wonder.

"Your name" I stated bluntly. I turned to look him in the eye, all 'fun' and 'games' long gone. "You must know that you have a big meeting with the Hyuuga Corporations today."

"Yes, I've already had that meeting. They seem very helpful and generous business wise."

"Well, you do know that the young lad that you met, Natsume Hyuuga, would have been there if he weren't ill, right?"

"Of course. But, he was and his father came instead. He's very nice actually. He let me call him Uncle Ioran."

I smiled at the thought. He is very nice. "Yeah, I call him that too. Anyways, back to the point. Natsume knows you are a descendent from the City of Runaways. He also knows that you are the head of Andou Industries. Do you know how reckless you have been with these things? If he weren't on our side, then you would have been found out and put in jail, leading to the discovery of the City of Runaways and we would all be gone."

"Oh please, I know that he is on our side. That's the reason why I didn't even try to hide it from him!"

"I know. And you were right to trust him. It's just that…his dad. Uncle Ioran… there's something suspicious about him. You can't really trust him." I looked at Tsubasa with serious eyes. "So, you will never, EVER tell him about this. Never. And if you do, I will have to capture you and never let you step foot outside the City of Runaways forever. Do you understand that?" 

"Geez, Mikan, you're so overprotective. Of course I understand. I won't tell him, don't worry." Tsubasa tried to relieve the tension.

"Don't take this matter lightly sempai. The City matters to me a lot. It is my whole life. I founded it and if anything happens to it, it would feel as if a part of me were dying." I stood up and dusted my jeans, shoving my hands into my pockets a second later. "You have been warned. Ja ne."

I gave a small wave and walked off, leaving Tsubasa-sempai dumbfounded. What I told him, I totally meant. He needed to keep his mouth shut. I remember this one member long ago who had left us and almost leaked the secret. I was forced to kidnap him. Now, he is living in the City of Runaways, never to leave and see his family again. I know it sounds harsh, but that's just the way it is. If the city is found, all those who live in it will be taken away and given back to their old 'families'.

And those people, let me tell you, are not their family at all. All the kids that I and my group of agents have, what the police called, 'taken', were in families who would abuse them. Those children weren't happy with their lives; just like I was. So, I would round up Koko and the team and we would go out and scout Tokyo for those kids who have been abused, physically, mentally, or maybe even both. We even rounded up the kids who were brave enough to run away by themselves and gave them shelter in our City. We got all those kids who were unhappy in their families so that we could take them into our family; our runaway family.

All the runaways are family. We all make up for the family that we didn't have back where we were. We mostly try to save the kids when they are toddlers though so that they don't have to go through that much pain when they grow up. So then, they grow up thinking I am their mom. It's kind of cute, actually. Whenever I go to the little school that we had made with all the smart runaways, all the toddlers that are out playing in the playground call out "mommy!" and run to strangle my legs so that I can't walk.

It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. When I grow up, I want a baby of my own. But, I guess Youichi has to do. He's my baby! When I ran away, I was 8. And when I came back to save Yo, he was only a little baby of 6 months. I took care of him, fed him, played with him, read with him, all the things that Mom and Dad didn't do for him. They just left him alone and didn't care what happened to him or if he were crying at all. So, when I saved him, he immediately started calling me 'Mommy'. And when he got old enough, he started calling me 'Mikan-nee'. But, occasionally, he still calls me Mommy. It makes me feel so happy!

All of a sudden, I heard a cry, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked around and noticed a little 5 year old kid with red hair and green eyes. He is a cute lad, tall for his age and looks fit. I noticed the way his mother looked at him: with hate. I saw that the kid was scared; really scared. Well, here's another one to save. But, I have to save him quick if I want to make sure that he isn't hurt in the process.

"You'd better stay right here" the mother hissed menacingly as she glared at the young boy. "If you run, I will whip you once I find you."

The young boy started crying, but nodded none the less. All the people passing didn't even notice anything. This just made my blood boil. How could they just pass by without noticing something wrong? Their ignorance is annoying.

I waited until the mother left until I approached the young boy. He noticed me once I started walking. He seems smart. We could use him as one of the security members of the city when he grows older. Once I reached him, I knelt down and gave him a sunny smile, tilting my hat until he would be able to see my face.

"Hi" I greeted him, making him blush a bit. "My name is Mikan. What's yours?"

"I-I'm Har-ru.." he stuttered.

Aww, how cute! I couldn't help but blush, feeling my eyes sparkle. I grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"You're so cute!" I gushed as I hugged him.

"U-uh" the young boy stuttered.

"Oh right" I pulled away from our hug and looked at him with a serious face. "Do you want to run away from your Mommy?"

The boy looked at me with fear after hearing the word Mommy. This is what I always do. I ask the child if they want to run away or not before I lead them away from their lives to a new one. Those who don't, we keep an eye on until they want to. And they do eventually.

Haru nodded and gave me a toothy smile, making my eyes sparkle again. I nodded and turned around, gesturing for him to get onto my back. He obliged and climbed on, wrapping his chubby arms around my neck but making sure not to choke me. I stood up and started jogging away before the mother could come out. Since I can't go to the City, I guess I'll have to borrow the Hyuuga household now, would I? I grinned mischievously, knowing the cops should be gone from the place by now.

"Haru" I started, "do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No" he replied quietly. "Where are we going?"

"We're going somewhere safe before we go to your new, real home. You'll be staying with me for a little while before you get your own place. Don't worry, you won't have your own house. You'll just have your own room, like an apartment ran by me and a few of my friends."

Haru nodded and stayed quiet as I navigated my way through alleyways and bushes, making sure not to be heard nor seen. Once I got to the Hyuuga residence, I knocked on the door three times. Once it was opened, I barged in, settling Haru down on the couch and seeing if he had any scratches or what not.

"M-mikan?" I heard Uncle Ioran stutter. Welp, this is a sign that I should keep my guard up.

"What's up" I replied, not looking at him.

"What's going on here?" I heard Auntie Kaoru ask, coming in. She stopped and stared when she saw Haru and I. "Ah, Mikan. Who's this?"

"Oh" I smiled, standing up and turning to them. "This is Haru-" just then the other two came in- "and I found him."

Aoi gaped at me, Natsume spit out his water, Uncle looked as if he were choking and Auntie practically fainted.

'What?" I asked them as Haru hid behind my leg.

"Did…did you just kidnap him?" Natsume asked.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Of course not! I'm no kidnapper! I just asked him if he wanted to run away and he said yes so he came along with me."

Uncle looked as if he were trying to make sense of that while the other two nodded. Auntie patted my shoulder. Wait, wasn't she just unconscious?

"You know, you don't just go around taking random kids." She said.

"But he was being abused. So, I took him with me." I told her. "Whenever I see a kid in need, I go out to see if they want to run away. If they do, then they're welcome to live with me. That's how it all started you know. That's how I became a criminal."

"Oh" the family chorused.

I laughed. These people are so weird!

**~Chapter 6 End~**

Thank you all for being patient for this chapter! I'm so sorry! :D

And thank you all for listing reviews and/or adding me to your faves/alerts. And all those people are…

Vampgal212

daa3fan

iWishUponAShootingStar

Msdgirl

.lover

.d0

Amai Youkaiko

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Hitsugaya1995

xDevilishAngelx

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

kaptin

HappyHam

muzikchic4eva

OoO-Ashee-OoO

If you are one of my phantom readers out there, young reader, than I shall ask you to please review! I would love to hear your opinion! Make me happy! Please? XD

Thank you all once again! And sorry! Gotta go! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! So, how's it going? Okay, let's just end this meaningless stuff and get to the story, ne? :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters. I only own this story plot and the randomly made up characters that appear in this story! Just like Haru! :D

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(Heh)

"You know, you don't just go around taking random kids." She said.

"But he was being abused. So, I took him with me." I told her. "Whenever I see a kid in need, I go out to see if they want to run away. If they do, then they're welcome to live with me. That's how it all started you know. That's how I became a criminal."

"Oh" the family chorused.

I laughed. These people are so weird!

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 7~**

~Natsume's POV~

I watched as Mikan played with the little boy. What was his name again? Oh, right; it's Haru. They were laughing and playing. It seemed as if the little guy was glad to get away from his mother. He didn't seem to miss him at all. That's kind of weird. I guess Mikan is right; he was being abused.

Now that I think of it, Mikan didn't do anything wrong. Actually, she pretty much just helped the young lad. I guess that Mikan really isn't a kidnapper. The data on her files are all wrong then. She shouldn't be labeled as a criminal. She should just be labeled as 'misunderstood' or something like that. She did nothing wrong. She was just trying to help all those kids. If they really got to know her situation and if they actually looked at her and talked with her, I am sure that they will understand.

Well, I still have to wonder; what happened to Mikan and her brother to make them have to run away? Was Mikan's life that bad back then? And why the fuck do I even care about this criminal? I mean, she did help me; multiple times, too. But, usually, I wouldn't give a crap. Huh, maybe it's because she's different that I find her to be a nice acquaintance. Yeah, that must be it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a slight tugging on my pants. I looked down to see that little Haru kid. I gave him a small smile.

"What is it?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Is this your house?" Haru asked.

"Yup" I replied.

"So, is Mikan-nee your girlfriend?"

I almost died at that question. What the hell? Okay, that comment did make me feel a little bit proud but why is that? That is so weird! Why would I feel this way when I know that I don't even like this Mikan girl?

"No, she isn't my girlfriend" I said rather regretfully.

"Of course I'm not his girlfriend!" Mikan butted in. "He and I are way to different to be a couple."

Haru went over to Mikan and sat in her lap. Since Mikan was sitting on the floor, it was easy for him to do so. He wrapped is arms around Mikan's neck and pouted a bit.

"Then, Mikan-nee, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Awwwww" Mikan and Aoi cooed as Mom took a whole bunch of pictures.

I don't know why, I but I felt kind of…jealous at that point. This little kid just asked Mikan to marry him and all she did was coo? What the fuck is up with that? I'm sure that if it were someone her age, she would have beat the shit out of him! What's the difference between these kids and them?

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Mikan finally answered. "I'm too old for you!"

The little guy looked sad at first but then got a reasoning expression on his 'cute' face.

"You're not too old for me, Mikan-nee" he said. "You'll never be too old for me!"

"Awww, you're so cute!" Mikan squealed as she pulled him into a tight hug. A few minutes later, she pulled away and gave the little guy a sad look. "I'm so sorry, but I just can't. I'm pretty sure that you will find someone that you will love more than me when we get home. I'm really sure of it. Don't waist that on me."

The little guy looked as if he were about to cry. He looked at Mikan with his big, teary eyes. This is kind of annoying. Right now, I really want to throw him out of my house. No one acts like that in here, especially if it's a guy who wants to ask MY property out. Wait, did I just refer to Mikan as my property? No, that isn't it, it can't be. She isn't my property!

"D-don't cry!" Mikan said. "I swear that if you don't find someone you love, we can get married! I swear! Pinky promise!"

"Pinky promise?" Haru sniffed.

Mikan gave him a sweet smile. "Yeah, pinky promise."

The two linked their pinky fingers and shook them, completing the promise. I swear that if Haru doesn't find someone other than Mikan, I will kill.

But why the hell do I even feel this way? I mean, he's just a kid! A five year old kid! How can I be so jealous? This is completely impossible!

I sighed as I made my way to my couch, slouching on it as I sat. As soon as Haru started playing with some pots and pans that Aoi and Mom gave him, Mikan came and sat next to me, watching Haru play. I noticed the motherly look that Mikan gave him. I guess that she would act this way considering that she always rescues other little kids like this all the time. I guess they always view her as their mother too. Maybe she's used to it.

"Hey," I started, getting Mikan's attention, "do you always pick kids up off the street?"

Mikan looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I do. I always find the kids that need help whenever they are out with their family. And if they are never outside their home walls, I always make sure to explore the neighborhoods and check to see if anyone needs my help." 

"I see" I replied. "So, do the little kids you help view you as a parent?"

"Well, yeah. They do because I always am the one to show up and save them. Either that, or I order someone to get the child and they're always brought to me once they get to me. So, the answer to your question: I am always viewed as their mother." Mikan replied.

"Hm" I hummed. I thought about her answers for a bit. Wow, I never knew these kids could act this way. Maybe its because of the way that their real homes were that they could never really think of their parents as their parents or something like that. Hey, I wouldn't know; I'm not a runaway.

"Hey, Natsume" Dad called, coming into the living room.

I nodded to him in greeting as he sat down next to me.

"I had the meeting with those companies you needed to do" he said. I nodded for him to go on. "Well, apparently, the heads of the companies aren't that much older than you. They're older by maybe a couple of years. In other words, you all could actually be friends!"

"Yeah, okay. So, how'd the meetings go?" I asked.

"They went surprisingly well. Especially with Andou Industries. Honestly, that young man seemed as if he were hesitating to partnering up with us. He seems like a really intelligent man."

"Hn" I muttered. Andou, eh? That rings a bell…

All of a sudden, all the facts that I had collected earlier when Mikan had to drag me home came back to me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. But how could I do that? This is some important shit!

"So we have a good bond between our companies right?" I asked. Dad nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to Andou when I have the chance to. We'll discuss the latest project that we will put up."

"Sounds good" Dad replied, standing up. "I'll see you later. I want to get some rest."

"Okay" I said, waving Dad off.

Once he disappeared, I turned to look at Mikan. I leaned into her ear and whispered "Can you say that Andou is a good business man? Because if he isn't, I want to break all ties with his company."

Mikan looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "He is a very successful businessman. I suggest that you keep ties with him. I think it will make your company more successful, too, as well as Tsubasa-senpai's" Mikan whispered back.

I nodded. "Have you ever thought of taking up the job of business? You seem as if you will be very successful in it."

"No. The runaways are my life. I can't just up and leave them."

"Hn. Well, I guess I have to support you with that."

"You do know you don't have to."

"Well, what if I do want to?"

"Then, be my guest."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mom asked, Aoi looking at Mikan and I suspiciously.

"Nothing much" Mikan replied. "Your son here implies that he will support me with the decision of taking care of runaways."

"Oh, Natsume, that's so sweet!" Mom cooed.

"Whatever" I scoffed. Mikan doesn't need to tell them that stuff. I glared at Mikan as she shrugged.

"What?" she asked. "I'm just telling them the truth."

"You didn't have to tell them though" I muttered, slightly pouting. Wait, I don't pout!

"Aww, Natsume, you pouted!" Mikan squealed. "You looked so cute!"

I blushed at Mikan's comment. "Sh-shut up!"

"Nah, I'm fine" Mikan replied, giggling.

Mikan turned back to Haru and her eyes widened as she gasped. I raised an eyebrow at her as she turned to face me.

"Ne, Natsume? What time is it?" She asked.

I looked at my watch and checked the time. "It's 6:38. Why?"

Mikan stood up and wiped off whatever 'dust particles' were on her. Then, she turned around to give me a smile.

"Well, Haru and I should take out leave now." Mikan turned so that she could face my whole family. "Thank you for housing us for a few hours. It means a lot to me."

"No problem!" Mom replied. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Definitely!" Mikan replied. She smiled at us and then grabbed Haru's hand. Then, the two made their way to the front door.

"Well, we'll be off." Mikan said. Then, she bent down and motioned or Haru to climb onto her back. And, he did just that. "Thank you all once more!"

Then, Mikan ran off, disappearing into the dark of night. Honestly, I wonder how she does that. She always seems to just disappear and melt into the shadows. It's practically impossible. Well, she's not like other people. She's very…special? Is that the right way to put it? Or will it offend people? Whatever, I don't mean to make her take offense to it or anything.

My eyes didn't leave the front door. I don't know how long I've been standing here, staring, but all of a sudden, Mom cut my thoughts off.

"Natsume, are you taking an interest in her?" Mom asked.

"Eh? N-no, of course not" I replied, trying to appear calm and collected.

Key word: trying. I obviously failed when Aoi decided to butt in.

"It seems like you like her Natsume-nii!" Aoi squealed. "You keep on stemming on her all the time!"

"Sh-shut up" I stuttered.

"Oh, my little Natsume is growing up" Mom sighed. "I guess I should start treating him like a real grown up."

"Just be quiet. I'll be going up to my room" I growled.

I stomped my way up the stairs and went to bed. I'm too annoyed to do anything other than that.

**~Chapter 7 End~**

Yay! It's done! I hope you all liked it! And sorry it's a little late…

Well, I hope that you all don't mind if I don't list the names. It's a lot and I am tired right now; I wanna go to sleep… But thank you for all the reviews and/or adding me to your faves/alerts! And for your questions: just wait and find out what happens in the future! I gotta go now! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not dead! Yay! Well, I just want to let you all know that I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating until now! I'm such a horrible person! So, to say my apologize to all of my very patient readers, I will write you a twelve paged chapter today! :D So, lay back and relax! I have some awesome humor (that has happened in real life) in this chapter! Enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the brilliant Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this plot and my randomly made up characters such as Haru! I also do NOT own anything that has to do with the movie Rio. :P

**Last time on City of Runaways…**

(Ahh, it feels so great to type this again!)

"Natsume, are you taking an interest in her?" Mom asked.

"Eh? N-no, of course not" I replied, trying to appear calm and collected.

Key word: trying. I obviously failed when Aoi decided to butt in.

"It seems like you like her Natsume-nii!" Aoi squealed. "You keep on stemming on her all the time!"

"Sh-shut up" I stuttered.

"Oh, my little Natsume is growing up" Mom sighed. "I guess I should start treating him like a real grown up."

"Just be quiet. I'll be going up to my room" I growled.

I stomped my way up the stairs and went to bed. I'm too annoyed to do anything other than that.

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 8~**

~Mikan's POV~

I sat in the tree, letting the leaves and wind blow around me. I'm currently up in the… what was it… whatever. I'll just say that I'm on the highest climbable branch in the Sakura tree in the park. What? This place is only, like, my most favorite place in the world!

It's the place where I come to think, to relax, to daydream; to do anything. This place is probably the first place you should look if you were to come looking for me. Other than this place, you'd just have to try to find your luck on the streets. But, that's different for runaways; if you're one of us, I'll come find you.

A couple nights ago, I brought Haru home and gave him a nice home with some other kids that I am positive he will forever be close to. They seem as if they will be the best of friends! I mean, all of them have something great in common: they all are waiting for me to approve of their proposal!

Heh, of course, they are all close to the same age, so they won't fight about this fact. That' pretty much the reason I had put them together. But, I guess everyone is kind of confused as to where I am now and what happened in between the time you all have heard from me don't you? (I just had to put something with Mikan explaining the situations! :D) Well, here we go:

I have recruited more runaways into the City. Of course, I found them. But, I was surprised of their ages. These runaways are teenagers my age! They seem to have run away from home about a month ago and they have apparently been running from me. They thought that I was just some psycho freak who was recruiting runaways and I killed them all. But, obviously, when they met me for the first time, they learned that I am pretty cool.

I haven't seen Natsume in the past two days; but for some reason, I keep on thinking about him. He just can't get out of my mind! And it is just plain old irritating! It's driving me insane! Gosh, why can't he just go away!

I've also talked to Tsubasa-senpai about the company project between Natsume's and his' companies. But, the thing is, I have to go to dinner at his house tonight before he tells me what is going on between them. Geez, he's such a jerk. Heh….. he didn't say I can't bring friends.

Well, since I'm done reminiscing, I might as well recruit some party goers. I smirked as I jumped off the branch I was perched off of. I noticed a figure sitting on the bench in front of it. My heart skipped a beat when I realized who it exactly was: Natsume Hyuuga; the one who was haunting my mind; the one who wouldn't just leave me along, mentally or physically. Ugh, sometimes, he's such a jerk; even when he doesn't realize it!

I walked up to Natsume and tapped on his shoulder, causing him to jump and turn around quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, you sure seem jumpy" I chuckled at his surprised face. I noticed he looked kind of nervous and he was sweating a bit. "Hey, are you okay?"

I placed my hand on his forehead and I swear that Natsume turned red one second, and the next, he was completely fine.

"I'm fine, idiot" he replied, swatting my hand away from him.

"Well, sorry for worrying" I said sarcastically. Geez, he's such a jerk…

"Hey, uh, M-Mikan….." Natsume stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Once again, I raised my eyebrow. "Yes?"

"W-would you l-like…..t-to go…uhhhhhh" I noticed Natsume getting more and more nervous until he was finally a nervous wreck.

And then, I burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsume asked, clearly offended.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I laughed, doubling over from laughter; "I just couldn't help it! Y-you look! You look so nervous!"

I laughed for a few more minutes until I finally calmed down, heaving a sigh of amusement.

"You done?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

I raised a finger, looking up to the sky as if I were waiting for something to appear. Then, I replied "Yeah, I'm done. So, what did you want to say?"

Natsume started looking funny again- literally- but I held in my laugher. I think that it would be really mean if I just decided that I would laugh at him… again.

"So" Natsume decided to speak up, "do you want to…uh, do you wanna go to the movies tonight….with me?"

I started at him in shock. What. The. Hell. Did. He. Just. Say? My heart started racing as I felt my stomach tie itself into knots. Holy shiz-sticks. Did he just….ask me out?

I felt heat rushing to my face so I instantly looked away. "U-uh…" I stuttered, "s-sure. B-but, you have to come with me somewhere after that."

Natsume seemed shocked, but pleased with my reply. "Where?"

"Dinner with Tsubasa-senpai."

Once I said this, Natsume's bright expression suddenly went kind of gloomy. "Oh," he said, "okay, I guess…."

"Awww, no need to be jealous Mr. Green Monster" I teased, pinching his cheek lightly then turning it into a caress; "I'll make sure you're not left out!"

Natsume instantly turned red after I said that. "What?" I asked.

"Do you even know what you're implying?" He asked me.

"Well, all I meant was you won't be all alone. I'm bringing a whole bunch of other people to trash the place as well; we're gonna have a party, you know, and I swear it's gonna be awes-"

"Never mind. You obviously don't get it" Natsume sighed as he stood up.

I gave him a questioning look before I followed him out of the park.

"So," I started, "We'll meet back at the Sakura tree; Five o'clock. Does that sound good?"

"Hn" he uttered. "See you then" he said, giving me a smile that made my heart melt.

"O-okay" I said, somewhat breathlessly.

And with that, we parted ways. I made my way to the City of Runaways; the place I live. Since everyone in the City knows I'm the one who leads it, seeing as I'm everywhere to help everyone with all their problems, the gate watcher just let me in. But trust me, it's not a gate; it's a plane old ally way that is perfectly disguised so that it doesn't show anything suspicious.

(A/N: You know what, dear readers, I'll explain how it looks like later when it gets very interesting! :D)

I walked to my office/house and decided that I should actually get the City ready for me not being here for much of tonight and getting some recruits for trashing Tsubasa-senpai's place. Yeah, this'll be fun. Oh yeah! I should ask Koko to do that! He knows exactly who the partiers are!

So, once I got into my house, I went for the phone. Okay, it's not really a phone. We just have this really cool tech person make a means of communication for the City of Runaways. His name was Ryo and he was great with technology. So, he invented a certain type of phone that never runs out of battery and doesn't need any electricity for it to work! But, he just made enough for all of the 'government' workers for the City of Runaways to have so that we could all keep in contact. Ryo has already left but he has his own company now: Ryo Technologies. Ah, they grow up so fast; such a smart kid…

Anyways, I need to call Koko up! And, yes, even though he is very childish at times- like me- he is second in command! It used to be Tsubasa thought! Haha, Koko got a promotion!

"Hey, this is Koko" he answered his phone.

"Koko, it's Mikan." I said. "I need you to round up some party goers that are pretty close to me and Tsubasa-senpai."

"Aye- aye captain!" Koko said. I swear, I heard him salute.

"I want you to come with me too. So, make sure you have Misa make sure knows that she's in charge until I get back to hold my place or until, at least, you get back."

"Alright! You can count on me!

Sighing, I hung up my own phone and went towards my room. OH, and just in case you're wondering, we didn't give these new and improved phones a name because we were just too lazy. We don' have a lot of them anyways. We gave walkie-talkies to the kids who were part of the security and defensive departments of this city.

I sighed as I got in and immediately started to raid my closet. I chose, for my outfit, black skinny jeans with a black, studded belt and a white camisole under a burgundy, half sleeve jacket. I wore black keds and tied my hair up into a messy pony tail. And, I added some lip gloss just for fun as well as a black baseball hat.

When I was done, I went to Youichi's room. "Yo-yo" I called him with my favorite nick name I gave him, "you wanna come with Mikan-nee to the movies with Natsume-nii?"

As soon as Natsume's name got out of my mouth, I found Youichi start glaring at the wall in front of his bed.

"Do you not like Natsume-nii, Yo-yo?" I asked him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Youichi suddenly tackled me with a bone-crushing hug. "My Mikan-nee."

It all clicked when he said that. I then, started to laugh my butt off. "Oh, Youichi, you're jealous that I'm giving other guys attention too?"

Gosh, he and Natsume are so alike in so many ways! "Youichi, I love you!" I laughed, giving Youichi a tight hug. "Now, let's get you ready for the movies! We're gonna make Natsume take us to watch Rio! You know, that movie you wanted to watch?"

I watched Yo-yo's eyes light up in happiness. Then, he looked at me questioningly. "You're still going to pay aren't you?"

"Yup!" I replied. "I've been saving up!"

The two of us grinned at each other before we pulled something out for him to wear. Youichi changed into a gray t-shirt and some black, baggy shorts. He wore black keds and a black cap, like his big sissy! The both of us walked to the front door and opened it up to see that Koko was about to knock.

"Oh, you two ready to party?" Koko asked, grinning.

"Yeah, we're ready. But first, we're watching a movie. I hope everyone brought money." I replied.

I was then showed everyone's thumbs up and I smirked. You see, we make counterfeit money so that we can buy stuff from the stores all over Tokyo. Either that, or we get some jobs. I distribute the money and since I do so, I have to make sure that I am conservative with the stuff that I get so that I don't cheat anyone in the City out of their proper share and what not.

"You got everything ready, Koko?" I asked.

"Yup! Everything's done and over with!"

"Good. Now, let's go!"

I made sure no one was watching when all of the runaways and I exited he City. There weren't that many of us; there was me, Yo-yo, Koko, Kitsu, Mochu, Kai, and Austin. Yeah, I'm the only girl. Can you say awkward?

Anyways, I led them all- stealthily- to the Sakura tree where I promised to meet Natsume. And low and behold, there Natsume was, casually resting in the bench right in front of the Sakura tree.

"Hey Natsume" I greeted when I was a few steps away. He looked at the group behind me and looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, them? Well, they're here to just be here. Remember? We're gonna crash Tsubasa-senpai's place after the movies?" I said.

"Hn, okay" Natsume replied, getting up out of his seat.

"Oh, you've already met some of them, I think, but let me just tell you all of their names." I gestured to the respective person as I told Natsume their names.

Then, Natsume nodded and started leading us off, motioning for us to follow. I immediately pick up Youichi and walked next to Natsume. We walked in silence for a few moments and I noticed the other guys just staring at Natsume and me as we walked. So, just to take away the awkward, I decided to start conversation.

"So," I started, "how are you doing? I haven't really talked to you for a while."

Natsume shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I've just been studying and working as always."

For some odd reason, I heard what I believe is disappointment in Natsume tone. But, I just simply brushed it off before replying: "You work too much! You need a break!"

"You're the one who's speaking Mikan!" Koko piped up.

"Yeah, Mimi! I bet you work harder than him!" Austin laughed.

"You're the one who runs a city" Kai explained logically.

"Whatever you say guys" I sighed. "But you know, I do it all for your sake" I gave them the sweetest smile I could muster.

I watched as they all, except for Koko, blushed. I rolled my eyes and then suddenly came up with another one of my random ideas.

"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we had our own language!" I gushed. "We could just change the letters around! I know! We could replace the 'F' sounds with 'H' sounds and vice versa!"

All the guys seemed to contemplate on this. I smiled down at my wittle Yo-yo when I saw his cute thinking face.

"I need some help" Austin said.

"Yeah, I don't get it!" Kai announced.

"We need an example!" Mochu, Koko, and Kitsu chorused.

"Say 'Huckleberry' in your language" Austin said.

"Fuckle-oop!" I quickly covered my mouth with my free once I realized what they made me do. (A/N: this actually happened to me tonight. This next part also happened…well, excluding the date and friends; this happened during diner with my family! :D)

The five behind me started laughing like crazy. And, even though I was really mad at them and glaring, I ended up laughing with them. I put Youichi down to make sure I didn't drop him and twirled around, laughing like crazy.

"You guys are such jerks! You knew I'd fall for it, didn't you?" I laughed.

"Of course we knew" Austin replied, still laughing.

"You're just that obvious, Mi-chi!" Koko laughed.

I need revenge. I thought for a second before something came up to me.

"Okay, you got me" I rose my hands up. I formed a fist and held it up for Koko to knuckle punch.

And once he did, the both of us made the gesture of opening our hands up as we took them away, making the 'ka-boom' noises. I smirked as Koko smacked his forehead and Kai, Austin, Kitsu, Mochu, Yo-yo and I started laughing once more.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsume asked me.

"Well, you see" I started explaining, "Koko really hates that handshake and he seems to have forgotten that. Heh, that's what I call revenge."

"Mi-chi!" Koko whined. "You're so mean!"

"Not as mean as Austin!" I whined back. "Did you hear what he made me say?"

"Haha! Oh yeah, you got it worse!" Koko laughed.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "You're such a jerk."

"Come on, let's go" Natsume piped up, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me down the path.

My heart felt as if it were running the mile when he did that. I wanted to pull away, but, I couldn't. My heart felt as if it wanted to stay. I feel so… safe with him holding me like this.

The guys behind us made a whole bunch of wolf whistles as Natsume did this. I looked back at them and glared at them. Gosh, they could be so immature at times. All of a sudden, I felt a tug on my jacket and I looked down.

Youichi raised his arms up as if asking me to carry him. I felt my cheeks flush and eyes glow. Awww, he's sooooooo cute!

"Of course I'll carry you!" I squealed, immediately picking Youichi up despite the hold Natsume has on my shoulders.

But, I was surprised when Natsume didn't let go. Not only that, I was pleased that he didn't. I actually felt safe this way; like all this was meant to be. Wow, this is a weird feeling!

"I want to be carried too, Mi-chi" Koko teased.

"I want to hug you too, Mikan!" Kai inserted.

"Oh, will you guys shut up?" I sighed.

"So what do you want to watch?" Natsume asked me.

I turned to him, showering him with grateful looks. I'm so happy he changed the subject! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Um, well, do you mind if we watch Rio?" I asked him. "Youichi here has really wanted to watch it since the trailers started showing."

Natsume gave me a smile that, once again, made my heart flutter. Oh gosh, what is this feeling he's always giving to me? I've never felt this way about anyone before….

It was then that I realized that we reached the movie theatre.

"Oh, wow, that was a quick walk" I stated.

"It would have been faster if you guys didn't keep lolly gaging" Natsume muttered underneath his breath as he held the door open for us.

"Hey, don't be so mean" I giggled as I lightly hit him on the arm playfully.

I waited for Natsume to come inside before all of us started walking up to the ticket counters. We all waited in line and everyone just gave their money to me after I put Youichi down and held his hand instead. Well, everyone but Natsume. So, I immediately handed the money to Natsume so he could pay for us.

Once he was done, the guys and Youichi went to get the refreshments while Natsume and I went to reserve some seats. Once we got into the movie theater, we stretched out on the seats back to back so that we saved up the right amount of seats.

"So, do you really run the whole city by yourself?" Natsume asked me in a whisper.

"Well, not exactly." I replied. "I do most of the work but I do get help from a selected few forming our sort of 'government'."

"Well," Natsume said as he turned around to look at me, "I still think that is very admirable of you."

I felt the blush on my cheeks because of the closeness of Natsume and I. Why….why do I feel this way whenever I'm with him?

**~Chapter 8 End~**

It's finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! And thank you all for reviewing! I'm so sorry for not writing for so long and not replying to any of your reviews and not listing your names down here! I'm just really busy and it's already 11:38 pm where I live and I woke up at like 6 am today. Grr, I'm just really tired! I'll try my best to put up Outside the Gates and Two Doors Down by Friday. Sorry for such a long update! It's just that I'm uber busy these days with the final exams and the CST preparations and what not. Gosh, it's crazy!

Anywho, I'm so sorry once again and I hop you all enjoyed! :D

~natsumikanluverization697 logging off! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Eeeeeep! I really wanted to write this chapter for a long time! :D

So, I'll just get started! Oh, and, yes, I changed my name to xXPaintingRealityXx!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this story plot! :D

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(I like this part.. :P)

"So, do you really run the whole city by yourself?" Natsume asked me in a whisper.

"Well, not exactly." I replied. "I do most of the work but I do get help from a selected few forming our sort of 'government'."

"Well," Natsume said as he turned around to look at me, "I still think that is very admirable of you."

I felt the blush on my cheeks because of the closeness of Natsume and I. Why….why do I feel this way whenever I'm with him?

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 9~**

~Mikan's POV~

We all walked out of the movie theatre, giggling. Well, almost all of us. Natsume was being all stoic and mean again just because Youichi didn't let him get anywhere near me when the other guys came back with the refreshments.

"Oh, please Natsume! You're acting like a 7 year old brat that didn't get what he wanted for Christmas!" I laughed, hugging Youichi tighter in my arms.

"What made you think that? Maybe my brain's just fried from watching a movie like that. I think my brain will end up like yours now: all gooey and smushed like a small grape." Natsume replied, smirking.

I gaped at him. "You're such a huge jerk!" I breathed as if I didn't believe he would act in such a way. Well, that part is true. He didn't insult me like that. That was just plain mean!

"Ooooh, Mikan just got powned!" Austin laughed, pointing at me.

I frowned. Those jerks. Now all the guys were laughing. Well, except for Natsume and Youichi. I turned away from the guys and cuddled Yo-yo in my arms.

"It's just you and me Yo-yo" I muttered, letting a very, VERY depressing aura fall over the two of us. "Those guys are jerks. You're the only man in my life now."

I heard the guys falling over themselves, trying to stop my reaction there. There was a whole bunch of apologies from Koko, Kai, Austin, Kistu, and Mochu. But, I don't care that they laughed. I just cared that Natsume called me stupid in one of the meanest ways possible. For some weird reason, it was making me really depressed even though I know that if someone else had said it, I would have laughed if off with them. Well, I would after I beat the shiz out of them.

I put Youichi down and started walking, not bothering to take his hand because I know he would just follow me like the loving brother he is.

"Come on, let's go trash Tsubasa-senpai's place" I muttered in the most boring and depressing tone I've ever used.

I walked towards the apartment but before I could even take ten steps, Natsume grabbed my wrist and turned me around, looking me in the eyes. His expression was soft and sorrowful. He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that" he said.

What he said made my heart flutter. I wanted so much to forgive him right then and there, but I refuse to forgive him so easily. I'll just have to make this all harder!

I nodded depressingly and turned around. "Let's go guys" I sighed.

I felt all the guy's eyes trained on my back and I bit back a smirk. Youichi ran up to me and tugged on my shirt. I, of course, couldn't help but smile at him and pick him up into my arms. I kissed him on the cheek and his cute wittle nose and gave him a bright smile.

Oh, I just can't resist! Yo-yo is just too cute! I continued leading the guys to Tsubasa condo. I didn't attempt to create a conversation. I just let the awkward hang in the air as we walked. I want the guys to suffer for laughing at me, even though I don't care that they laughed.

After a good 20 minutes, we finally reached the condo and I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Tsubasa-senpai call. Then, a few seconds later, he opened the door, a huge grin on his face. "Well if it isn't my little…." That's when he noticed everyone else. "…kohai…."

Tsubasa-senpai noticed my 'depressed' expression and furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, Miki, what's up? What happened? What did these guys do to you?"

I could hear the anger in his voice, and a bit of over protectiveness. Tsubasa-senpai is like a brother to me and he just automatically fends for me when he notices something is wrong. Have I mentioned he's my most awesomest big brother ever?

He glared at the guys and ushered me in. The others walked in awkwardly and we all sat in the table. It was totally quiet. Not one soul tried to speak. I guess when I'm down, everything gets thrown out the window. I guess I'm what they would call, 'the life of the part'.

I cracked a smile. "So this is what happens when I'm depressed" I drawled out loudly.

Everyone looked at me, completely surprised. I laughed a bit and turned to Tsubasa-senpai.

"Do you have twister?" I asked him innocently.

"Yeah, let's play twister!" Koko pumped his fist in the air.

"No playing until you eat" Tsubasa-senpai said.

"Awwwwwww!" Koko, Kitsu, Austin, Mochi, Kai, Youichi, and I groaned. Natsume just rolled his eyes but grinned none the less.

"Just eat up" Tsubasa-senpai sighed. "And Mikan."

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at him.

"We need to talk."

I sighed. "Fine."

The both of us got up and walked to the other room, ignoring the stares we got from the others.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, you wanted to know how everything went with Hyuuga Corp. It went swimmingly. Everything is getting looked over and my secretary will tell me what my schedule will be by tomorrow morning. But, she'll probably have it by the afternoon. Signing that contract was probably the smartest thing I've ever done!" Tsubasa-senpai whispered to me.

"Well, duh" I whispered back. "I told you it would be good business."

"Yeah, whatever" he grumbled. "But what was up with you earlier?"

"Huh?"

"When you first came. You were all depressed and the guys were acting awkward. It was weird."

"Oh, well, Natsume teased me about my brain being the size of a squished grape and I wanted to get back at them. So, I pretended to be all depressed just so they could feel awkward. Oh, and I was kind of curious as to what would happen if I were to be depressed with a bunch of guys."

Tsubasa-senpai stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"If you two are done flirting" Mochu started, "I suggest we finish dinner so we could play twister."

Tsubasa-senpai and I blushed, heading over to the table. "We are not flirting!" we chorused.

"Sure!" Kitsu snickered.

I huffed and decided to just eat my food. These guys are just stubborn idiots. Those jerks. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Natsume with his eyebrows furrowed, glaring down at his plate as he ate. Heh, he's so cute!

After a few, we were all finished with our food and Tsubasa-senpai got out his twister mat. And since Mochu didn't want to play, he just spun the arrow. Pretty soon, all of us, Tsubasa, Koko, Kitsu, Kai, Youichi, Natsume, and I were all in a tangled mess.

"Right, blue!" Mochu said, smirking.

He knew very well that if all of us were to try to reach a blue circle with our right hands, we were all destined to fall flat on our faces. But, none the less, it was game rules, one at a time, we all reached for a blue spot. That didn't help at all. We all fell in a huge pile with Youichi on the top and, of course, me on the bottom.

I had landed face first on the ground and I had to lift my head a bit to NOT get my face squished. There was a head on either side of me. No matter what, I'd be awkwardly close to someone's face. So, I just looked left and guess what I saw? Natsume, eyes shut tight and him breathing heavily. His face wasn't right beside me, it was more like his face was in the crook of my neck. I could feel his breath tickle my skin, making rabid butterflies tare at my stomach. My heart beat increased as Natsume looked up at me.

He seemed to immediately notice our predicament and blushed a deep shade of red; almost as red as his eyes. One by one, everyone got out of the pile. Pretty soon, it was just Natsume lying on top of me. He quickly got up, still blushing a bit but holding out a hand to help me up.

I gave him a grateful smile and accepted his offer. But, as soon as I stood up, Youichi grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the mat, resetting for another game of twister. I sent Natsume a sheepish smile but participated none the less. This game is ridiculously fun, you know?

By the time it was 1 a.m, everyone was completely tired and ready to just go home and hit the hay; including me. Everyone said their good byes to Tsubasa-senpai, leaving the huge mess we made for him to clean up by himself. I snickered at that thought. I just love messing with Tsubasa-senpai.

Soon enough, everyone was walking down the side walk and going to the City. Natsume had decided to walk with us a little ways. Well, just until we reached the Sakura tree. Then, we'd part ways.

Just as we'd stepped into the park and I'd given Youichi to Koko (cuz Yo-yo was sleeping), Natsume grabbed my hand and led me into the trees.

The other guys didn't seem to notice we were gone. They just continued walking, talking about the events of the day. I shot Natsume a questioning look, but he didn't say anything. Suddenly, I was pinned up against a huge tree, my arms raised above my head and held in place by Natsume's hands. He shifted my hands so that he could hold them in one hand yet make sure I couldn't escape. Then, he brought his free hand down to my waist.

"N-Natsume, what…?" I stuttered. I cant' even form a coherent sentence!

Natsume looked me in the eyes, his eyes a little bit darker red than usual: "What are you trying to do to me?" he asked.

"What?" I was completely oblivious as to what he was implying. I don't get it…

"First, it's what you say this morning, implying such things and then the way you acted when we talked in the theatre. Then the flirting with that Andou?"

"Natsume, wha-"

Natsume sighed and buried his head in the crook of my neck. My breath caught and my heart raced a million miles per hour.

"It's like you're intentionally trying to seduce me" Natsume whispered, trailing his fingers up and down my waist.

His hand slipped behind me and I could feel his fingers make their way under my shirt and circle around the small of my back. I gasped as he did this, my heart fluttering a lot more. My breathing became rapid, as if I couldn't get enough air.

"Na-AH!" I gasped when he kissed my neck.

What…. What is he doing? I mean, it's not that I don't like it. Actually, I'm enjoying it quite a lot. It's just…. Why did he choose to do this now of all times? Did the talk with Tsubasa and the 'depressed' states and what I said this morning really get to him this much? And what was so wrong with what I said this morning?

All coherent thoughts slipped away when Natsume crushed his lips on mine and I relished in the feeling of ecstasy.

**~Chapter 9 End~**

Well, chapter done! Wow, Natsume made a move on Mikan! Woo hooo! :D Finally, right? Haha!

Thank you all for supporting me and putting up with me and my wanting to get good grades on my STAR Testings! I really do appreciate it! I want to thank all those who have added me to faves, alerts and reviewed for me! But, mostly to those who reviewed! And those people are….

missforever-a-vampire-lover

Kylee-Cat

natsumeslover

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Mitsume Sakura Hyuuga

ooO-Ashee-OoO

HappyHam

muzikchic4eva

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx

xDevilishAngelx

xXBluefangXx

You guys are awesome! Making me feel so special! Haha! Well, thank you all for the reviews! I loved them! Oh, and a question was asked: "is Hotaru going to come in?" Well, I don't think I'll put her into a really big role in this story. Don't get me wrong, I love Hotaru! I wish I had a best friend just like her! Well, except for the part when she blackmails me and shoots me with her baka gun. *shivers*

Haha! Anyways, no, Hotaru will just be a minor character in this story, turning up during school or maybe even a few Hyuuga family outings. Sorry Hotaru fans! D:

Thank you all for your support! I'll see you guys next time!

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Gosh, I'm such an idiot sometimes! I only realized it now that I posted the wrong story chapter! And guess what? It's, like 11:20 here now! Wow, I'm such a twit! Oh well, once again, I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Last time on City of Runaways**

"Na-AH!" I gasped when he kissed my neck.

What…. What is he doing? I mean, it's not that I don't like it. Actually, I'm enjoying it quite a lot. It's just…. Why did he choose to do this now of all times? Did the talk with Tsubasa and the 'depressed' states and what I said this morning really get to him this much? And what was so wrong with what I said this morning?

All coherent thoughts slipped away when Natsume crushed his lips on mine and I relished in the feeling of ecstasy.

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 10~**

~Mikan's POV~

How long has it been since I last saw Natsume; since when had we kissed? It probably has been a week. Austin, Kai, Koko, and Kitsu had given me weird looks, as if they knew something was up. And Youichi, well let's just say that he got more overprotective than usual.

I don't know if they saw or guessed what had happened, but I'm pretty sure they're close to the truth, seeing that I showed up at the City a little while after them. But, Youichi wasn't even awake! Well, maybe he just guessed something was up, seeing as him and I are close. Whatever. I just don't want to think about this crap anymore. Who knew my life would become that of a drama? Certainly not me! Sigh, oh well.

Right now, I'm walking down the streets in my guy's get up. I'm wearing baggy shorts and a baggy shirt underneath a huge sweatshirt. I'm wearing a cap to cover all my hair. It's my favorite one, the one I wore to the movies with Youichi and the other guys… and Natsume…

Okay, I'm done thinking about that. But, even though I'm trying to just tell myself to stop thinking about that, my mind keeps on flickering to that night when Natsume pulled me to the side and kissed me.

Honestly I'd like to say that I reacted to the kiss; that I pulled away, or pushed him, or kissed him back. But, really, I just stood there like a dolt, eyes wide and not knowing what to do. When he pulled away from me, I just stood there for a second, mumbled something about needing to go, and rushed on off through the brush and trees, trying my best to get away from him.

But it's not like I didn't like it. I actually enjoyed it quite thoroughly. It was, probably, the best feeling I've ever felt in my life! Just remembering his lips on mine sends shivers down my spine.

Alright, mind, STAY BLANK!

Somehow, my mind actually listened (this time) and I ended up losing all thoughts of the previous week of torture and awkwardness. Alright, this is pretty good.

I walked past a policeman. He kept on staring at me, as if I looked familiar to him. Oh gosh, not good….

I lowered my head a bit and picked up my pace a little. But, I made sure not to be conspicuous. That would have been horrible. The policeman would have definitely come after me to arrest me and take me into court, then Juvenile jails, then… wherever teenage criminals go next. And I am one well known teenage criminal.

I successfully passed him and sighed in relief. Well, at least I didn't raise any real suspicion. I walked by happily. Well, that is, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened and I was quickly spun around by the person behind me. And when I saw him, my heart skipped a beat.

Now you may be wondering who this 'he' is. Well, he's not the policeman. He's… "Natsume, what's up?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow at my very… casual, everyday question and answered, "We need to talk."

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for" I muttered as he led me into an alley not too far down from where we were.

Okay, question number one: why are we in an alley? And number two: what exactly are we going to talk about?

Realization dawned upon me as I found out exactly what we were going to talk about. It's going to be about that awkward kiss…

"So… about that… uh, kiss…" Natsume started, cornering me against the brick wall of a building.

"Wow, you sure are strait to the point" I commented. But, of course, he ignored me.

"Did you… feel anything?"

My breath hitched. Of course I felt something! I wanted so much to kiss you back; to make you regret your actions by kissing you senseless! I was just too surprised!

But all that came out was: "Uh…"

Natsume's bangs covered his eyes. "Well then, could we just forget the kiss?"

One again, I was speechless. This is another question that I wanted to answer with all my heart; to scream a huge NO in his face. I don't want to forget the kiss. But, another part of me knows that if we hold on to that kiss (in which I hadn't actually kissed back) our relationship would be ruined.

"…O…okay" I answered, knowing that I was completely lying to him and myself.

I thought I saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes when I said that. But then, he threw me a beautiful smile and nodded his head. "Cool."

"What type of kewl?" I asked, just to break the tension.

"What?" I guess it worked.

"Well," I started, "the C-O-O-L cool means Constipated Over-weighted Out-of-style Looser. The only safe cool that there ever is, is the K-E-W-L kewl."

"That makes no sense!"

"Oh, so only S.M.A.R.T makes sense?"

"Touché."

"Yeah, thought so."

"So, what now?"

I shrugged at his question. I literally don't know what to do now. Oh, wait, what was I doing earlier? Oh yeah! I was looking for other runaways that need help and a place to stay!

"All I know is I got to work" I stated, looking towards the entrance of the alleyway.

"Oh." Natsume didn't move from his position, which was of course pinning me against a brick wall.

"Umm…" I started, looking at his arms.

"Oh, right. Sorry" he mumbled as he stood up strait and brushed off the invisible dust off of his coat.

"Well, I best be o-"

"Can I come with you?" Natsume interjected.

I started at him. "What?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I said, 'Can I come wi-"

"I heard you say that. I just wanted to know why."

"Well, you could have just asked." Natsume smirked. As I glared at the raven haired teen, he continued with his explanation: "I have nothing else to do and I don't want to wander the streets of Tokyo like some kind of weird loner."

I tried to picture him doing just as he said, walking down the streets of Tokyo, by himself with a whole bunch of people whispering mean things about him, gossiping and making fun of Natsume.

"Nope, I can't see it." I stated.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Can I come or not?"

"Okay" I chuckled a bit.

I made my way out of the alley, Natsume following me close behind. As we walked, none of us said a word. But, instead of it being awkward, we actually go along just fine in a nice, comfortable silence. I'm quite thankful for it actually. Thank god it's not awkward!

While we walked, I let my mind wander to different things that needed to be done for my city, such as, new clothes, shoes, more food, and so on. I'm going to have to work on that stuff tonight.

Just as we were passing by a small house near the edges of the city, I heard some nearly silent whimpers and cursing. Lots and lots of cursing. I immediately stopped walking, trying to tune into the sounds. It seems like the parent and child weren't on the best terms. Ignoring Natsume's pleads to not go in (maybe he heard them too and he was worried? Who knows?), I went snuck in through an open window, telling Natsume to stay where he was.

I looked around the home. It was small; a very cute place. It looked to be as if it were the best home for two parents and an only child. Just by looking in here, it seemed as if there was nothing wrong. The only thing that put it off is the tension that I had felt in the air.

I followed the sound of the whimpers and sniffling, trying my best to steer clear of the muttered curses. It wasn't that hard to find the kid. She was hiding in a corner of a girly room, probably hers, covered in scratches and bruises. Seeing her in the predicament she was in made my heart ache. Poor girl! She looked like such a sweet heart!

I quickly went to her side and muttered comforting words to her, trying to cease her sobs. "It's okay, don't worry. Does this always happen? It's alright, don't cry. I'm getting you out of here."

I took the chance to examine the little girl. She looked about ten years old and had curly red hair. Her skin was pale and she had freckles and hazel eyes. She is definitely not Japanese.

As soon as she was quiet, I carefully put her on my back and carried her to the window in which I came in. I tried to make sure I didn't touch any of her bruises or anything, knowing she would whimper and, therefore, blow my cover. Now wouldn't that suck?

I heard footsteps coming down the hall towards our direction, so I picked up the pace and jumped out of the window. I steadied myself as we landed on the grass and ran to Natsume.

"Let's go!" I hissed at him, running down the sidewalk to a hiding place that I had set up nearby.

At first, he started at me like I was nuts. But then, he must have gotten to his senses because he ran after me, following me with his eyes. A few minutes later, we reached a small area of grassland where I had set up some sort of camouflage fort. I quickly scrambled inside, making sure not to hurt the little girl and Natsume cam in right after me.

I placed her down gently on a mat, reaching for the first aid kit right after. I cleaned up her cuts and put 'fun' looking band-aids on her.

As I worked, I asked her "What's your name?"

"I-I'm… my name's Bailey." She answered.

"Oh, that's a pretty name! So, Bailey, how old are you? Do you go to school anywhere?"

"Mmmm" she hesitated to tell me what I had asked. I don't blame her. I mean, I would hesitate if some strange teenage girl (but she thinks I'm a guy right now) popped up in my room, promising to take me to a place much more special than I was. I actually would be suspicious.

"It's okay. You can tell me. I won't hurt you. My name's Mikan. Mikan Sakura" her eyes widened at my statement. I took off my hat as I spoke the rest "The news and media as well as the police like to say some stuff about me. I'm pretty sure you've heard it. They say I'm some sort of 'homicidal maniac'. But really, I'm not. I'm a president."

"Huh?" Bailey asked, confused.

"If you want to find out, you have to trust me." I held out my hand for Bailey to take after I stood up.

At first she hesitated. She didn't know whether to trust me or not. But as she looked into my eyes, she must have seen my honesty and she grabbed hold of my extended hand. I smiled at her and turned towards the door.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah…" she answered me hesitantly.

I smiled down at her and gave her a reassuring smile which she returned. Just as we were about to step out, Natsume stopped me.

"Hey, Sakura, I know that you are definitely not ready to go outside yet." Natsume said.

I turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean Natsume?"

"Are you…?" Bailey started. The both of us looked at her and prompted her to go on. "Are you Natsume…Hyuuga?"

Natsume gave her a small nod. "Yeah. The one and only."

Bailey started to blush. And by blush, I mean she turned so red I thought her head was gonna explode. I'm happy it didn't though. Then, Natsume turned to me and smiled, holding up my baseball cap.

"You need to wear your hat" he stated

Instead of handing the cap to me, which I extended both my hands for, he pushed them down and came up really close to me. Butterflies formed in my stomach as he ran his hand through my hair and carefully put it into the cap. I felt his fingers run down my cheek and hesitate at my jaw line for a little. And finally, his hands dropped.

"Now you're ready" he said, patting my head.

I felt a light blush coat my cheeks as I nodded. I kept my head down as I said "yeah, thanks."

"Anytime" he answered, making my heart flutter.

I nodded and all three of us got out of the fort thing and walked to the sidewalk. We made our way to the main road as Bailey and I talked. I learned that she really is 10 years old and she's a bright one too. She'd make a great addition to the City. She ended up calling me onee-chan too. I think the way she says is cute!

And every time we walked past a policeman, she always clung on to me as if I were really her big sister (or brother in their eyes). I guess she really likes me. Hehe! She's so cute!

After a little bit, we were close to the City. I almost forgot Natsume was here! Oh my, that would have been horrible if I led him all the way into the City. I stopped and turned towards Natsume, Bailey doing the same.

"Natsume, you should go now. Don't follow me." I said.

"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.'

"I don't trust your father."

Natsume was quiet for a bit after that. I don't know what he was thinking, but he must have thought about something….. big… and having to do with his father. Haha! I'm pointing out the obvious!

Natsume shrugged. "Okay."

I smiled at him. "See you later, alligator!"

Natsume looked at me as if he were crazy. Bailey giggled at his reaction and sighed. He looked at me, grinning. "In a while, crocodile."

And with that, I led Bailey off towards the City as Natsume went on his own way.

**~Chapter 10 End~**

So, I'm hella late! I'm so sorry! I'm really busy these days with graduation coming up in two weeks, more tests even harder than in the beginning of the year, and the end of the year reports and trips and games and stuff. It's really fun, but really tiring! I swear that the past two weeks were the most stressful of my life! But, I don't care! You know why? 'Cuz my birthday is this Tuesday! You know, June 7? Yeah, that's it!

Well, I want to thank all of those people who have reviewed! Those people are…

Vampgal212

muzikchic4eva

natsumeslover

Saikono-san

xXBluefangXx

Kylee-Cat

OoO-Ashee-OoO

HappyHam

missforever-a-vampire

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

MiSaNaHyu

xDevilishAngelx

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Thank you once again! You guys make me laugh! :P I love you all! I'll try to update as soon as I can! :D

And for all the questions about this story, Hotaru isn't really going to play a big part in the story… yet. You'll just have to wait for that! OH, and other people in the City Of Runaways help recruit the runaway kids. Just so you know, it's not kidnapping unless they take the kids by force. They invite the kids with them and persuade them towards help. And really, they want to help the kids, just as I've shown with Mikan before. GTG! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! Wooooo! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I'm back! Well, let's not go into any conversations. I just want to get this party started! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters. They both belong to the brilliant Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this plot and my randomly (or not) made up characters, such as Bailey.

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(I like this line…)

"Natsume, you should go now. Don't follow me." I said.

"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.'

"I don't trust your father."

Natsume was quiet for a bit after that. I don't know what he was thinking, but he must have thought about something….. big… and having to do with his father. Haha! I'm pointing out the obvious!

Natsume shrugged. "Okay."

I smiled at him. "See you later, alligator!"

Natsume looked at me as if he were crazy. Bailey giggled at his reaction and sighed. He looked at me, grinning. "In a while, crocodile."

And with that, I led Bailey off towards the City as Natsume went on his own way.

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 11~**

~Natsume's POV~

(just because I haven't written in his POV in a while…)

I turned and walked away from Mikan and… Bailey (I forgot her name for a little bit), and walked on my own way. And I know why Mikan doesn't want me to follow her: my dad may somehow get the information out of me and do something that will ruin Mikan's civilization, and family, forever. And I don't want that to happen.

As I walked, I decided to let my thoughts roam… wherever. I think that today went better than I thought it would have. I actually got some time to spend with Mikan (which I'd waited and longed for) and I cleared up that whole thing with her! I'm actually quite disappointed that she decided that we could forget about it. I was actually hoping that she would say no and I'd find out that she likes me too. You know, like likes me; the way I like her… if you don't get it, get someone to spell that out to you, 'cause I sure as hell won't. I gave you enough hints. I made it pretty obvious too.

Now what am I gonna do? I shrugged, whatever. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked to the park. I'm hell of bored and I wanted to spend the day with Mikan. I had obviously made sure to cancel all the meetings today and put them on a later date so that I could spend a while with Mikan… alone. But, of course, everything couldn't go my way. But Natsume Hyuuga always gets his way unless someone wants to live the rest of their life in poverty. I guess not this time, huh?

As I reached the bench under Mikan's Sakura tree, I sat down and shut my eyes. I reflected back on what had gone down in Mikan's little fort. I remember the feeling of her soft hair in my fingers, the slight red tinge on her cheeks, the way her lips seemed to invite me in. I wanted so much to kiss her at that moment. I swear I was staring at her lips. But, then again, we don't want another episode of me kissing her and freaking her out so much right? No, we don't. She definitely won't talk to me if I did that again. Yeah, I've got to make sure I don't make a stupid, non me like move again.

I don't know how long I sat there, thinking about Mikan, but all of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and I saw the last person I thought it would be: Mikan. She was still in her guy get up but I easily noticed it was her.

"You done already?" I asked her, sitting up from my slouched position.

"Yeah. So, what are you doing?" she replied, sitting down beside me.

I tried to keep myself from staring at her lips, "Isn't it obvious? I'm sitting."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Other than that, Sherlock."

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga; not some weird, imaginary detective."

"Hey, Sherlock Holmes is not weird!"

"Sherlock Holmes's snot's queer?"

"Jeez, sometimes I think you're trying to irritate me Hyuuga."

"You just pointed out the obvious Sakura."

"So you _want_ me to be pissed off at you?"

"No. I'm trying to irritate you."

"Well, you did a very great job at that", Mikan mumbled. She crossed her arms and glared at the ground below her feet as if trying to find a way to annihilate it very painfully. I don't know how that would work out. But, I found it very cute.

"Good. I think that's my point."

"Jeez, will you just stop?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"I hate you" she grumbled.

Even though that statement made my hear tear, I masked my pain with a smirk. "Love you too."

I instantly wished that I had kept my mouth shut. Mikan huffed, but then her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed when the words settled in.

"U-uh… what?" she stuttered, not looking at me.

I felt the heat in my cheeks and I thanked whatever god that was out there that she wasn't looking at me. "Ummm… nothing."

She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, still blushing. So much for not looking. I think she noticed the pink in my cheeks too, because she got a little redder. "Oh, really? I know for sure that the great Natsume Hyuuga doesn't stutter. You definitely said something."

"Well I'm not going to repeat it" I said, trying to stop myself from pouting. I do NOT pout.

"Gosh, you're annoying!"

"Hey, why don't you say 'God' like normal people do?"

"'Cause you don't say God's name in vain!"

"Oh. Okay, whatever you say. People will still say it anyways."

"Just shut up, Hyuuga."

The way she just spat my name out was… hurtful. I swear I could feel my heart shatter a little more, but whatever… right?

I don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe making Mikan mad is subconscious because I don't want anything between us to change just because I kissed her. Maybe I just want to annoy her and test her limits to see if she will just explode on me and leave me. Maybe I want to erase all thoughts of the kiss and make her think as if it were some weird dream. It seemed as if this was working. But…. Why would I annoy her?

Was it because of the cute face she got whenever she was annoyed? I think the way she scrunched up her eyebrows and glared at the ground was adorable. The slight pout on her lips and her arms crossed across her chest make her look…so…cute. It made me was to sweep her into my arms and kiss her senseless again; to make her stutter because my kiss was not only sudden, but so intense that it stopped her from having coherent thoughts.

"-sume? Nat! Helloooo, Natsume! Wake up and get out of dreamland man, it's raining!" I heard Mikan yell.

I quickly snapped out of it. Apparently, while I was thinking, I was stuck in some sort of dream world and it had somehow, along the way, started raining cats and dogs.

I quickly stood up, scaring Mikan out of her witts. I looked at her and smirked.

"Come on. I thought you were the one who wanted to get out of the rain." I said.

Mikan got out of her daze and ran along behind me. I led her all the way to my house, the both of us laughing because of how drenched we were. I greeted my mom and sister as I walked past the living room and up the stairs to my room. I'm pretty sure they noticed Mikan following me every step of the way, but didn't question her visit. They just exchanged friendly hello's and we were off.

When we got to my room, Mikan sneezed, shivering a bit from the water on her skin.

"Bless you," I muttered as I dug through my drawers, looking for something that Mikan could fit.

"Thanks" she replied.

Since all my shorts and stuff were too big for her, I had to do something very embarrassing. I opened up my underwear drawer and looked for the smallest boxers I had. I didn't let Mikan see anything though. I found my smallest shirt, a white t-shirt, and my smallest boxers, a green, plaid pair of boxers, and handed them to Mikan, trying hard to hold down my blush.

Mikan turned a little pink and raised her eyebrow at me as she took the clothes. "Well, now I don't have to ask boxers or briefs."

I turned red at that. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, plain curiosity and the need to buy some for the little kids at the City but not knowing which pair is more popular and well liked." She replied casually.

"…Go change in there" I pointed her to the bathroom attached to my room.

Mikan shrugged. "Okay."

She walked towards the bathroom. And once she opened it, she looked back at me, raised an eyebrow, and went in and closed the door without another word. What the hell was that?

I sighed, letting it go. Before she got out, I quickly stripped out of my wet clothes and got some dry ones out. And just when I was slipping my first foot into my shorts, Mikan opened the door to the bathroom. I froze in shock… and so did she. So much for 'before she got out'.

Mikan looked tiny in my (small) clothes. Her damp hair was cascading down her shoulders and her beautiful hazel eyes were wide with embarrassment and surprise. She was holding her wet clothes in front of her, and nearly dropped them too. But, she didn't.

There was a silence in between us. None of us dared to move. Yes, that means that I'm still in the same, bent over, trying to get my shorts on position as before. Mikan seemed to be the first one to snap out of it. She backed up into the bathroom and closed the door, yelling "Sorry! Please do continue!"

I turned red. "You make it sound as if I were doing something bad!"

"Were you?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, you wanna be all matching?"

"… What?"

"You know," she started, sounding as if she were slumping on the door, "you wear a white t-shirt and boxers just like me. We'll be matching."

"…What's the point of that?"

"Hey, just throwing ideas out there, you know?"

I thought for a little bit. Yeah… okay that sounded weird. But I think it'll be pretty co- I mean, uh… kewl to match with Mikan. "…Why not."

"Yipee" Mikan said, unenthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes and slipped on the rest of my clothes. "You can come out now."

Mikan came out and tried her best to look 'composed'. She was failing. And by failing, I mean EPIC failing. I stopped myself from laughing and threw my arm over her shoulder after she placed her clothes down in my laundry bin.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs" I said, leading her there.

Mikan giggled as we walked down. But then, when we got to the doorway to the living room, I heard voices… very familiar voices that I pretty much hated. I slipped my arm off of Mikan's shoulders and hid her behind me. She didn't complain and just tried to get a view of whoever was in the living room from behind me.

"-decided then." I heard Mr. Koizumi say.

"What's decided?" I asked, staying near the doorway so I could stay with Mikan.

Next to that crusty old Koizumi, I saw the worst… whatever the hell it was in the world: Luna Koizumi. I scowled and turned angrily to my dad, "Father."

"Oh, Natsume… why are you dressed like that?" He asked, giving me a once over.

I turned the slightest bit pink as I tried to look casual, leaning on the door frame. I was going to answer, but the slut cut me off.

"I don't mind, Mr. Hyuuga" it said, looking at me funny.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. As I did this, I felt Mikan grip the back of my shirt. I was tempted to look at her, but I don't want to cause suspicion.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked coldly, looking at him with a slight scowl.

"Natsume, you know Luna Koizumi, right?"

"Never heard of it- uh… her." I replied.

Dad gave me a firm look. "Meet Luna Koizumi, your Fiancée."

**~Chapter 11 End~**

Oooooh, cliffy! :D

I'm so sorry for not updating! I had the best week ever! It was the last week of school and I graduated Middle School with a 4.0 gpa average for every single year I've been there! I got a lot of awards and I got to sing the Star-Spangled Banner with everyone! I'm so happy n proud! :D

I hope all of you like this chapter! I worked hard! And since it's summer break, hopefully I can update faster! This story is getting better by the second, huh? ;P

I want to thank all of those people, whom I love, who have reviewed for me and let me know that I posted the wrong chapter last time! Those people are…

xdevilishangelx

OoO-Ashee-OoO

XxpuffpuffxX

sEcretimiNdLoLITA

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

yunamoogle

Meryq (because I think ur funny)

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

MiSaNaHyu

XxDeViLOsNiGhTmArExX

Msdgirl

Amai Youkaiko

missforever-a-vampire-lover

Kylee-Cat

HappyHam

I really hope you enjoyed! :D I'll try not to update the wrong one again (even though I did it once before…) You guys are awesome! I can't wait til I update again! Thank you all for supporting me and still reading even though I epic failure sometimes (maybe even all the time). I am the most luckiest girl in the world! ^-^

I love you all! Well, gtg! :P

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! Next chapter! I know, cliffy last time… DON'T KILL ME! But, you might not be able to because you don't know where I live… oh well! :P

Let's just skip this crap and get on with the story! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters. They all belong to Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this story's plot and randomly made up characters! :D

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(Raise your hand if you like this line too! :D)

"-decided then." I heard Mr. Koizumi say.

"What's decided?" I asked, staying near the doorway so I could stay with Mikan.

Next to that crusty old Koizumi, I saw the worst… whatever the hell it was in the world: Luna Koizumi. I scowled and turned angrily to my dad, "Father."

"Oh, Natsume… why are you dressed like that?" He asked, giving me a once over.

I turned the slightest bit pink as I tried to look casual, leaning on the door frame. I was going to answer, but the slut cut me off.

"I don't mind, Mr. Hyuuga" it said, looking at me funny.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. As I did this, I felt Mikan grip the back of my shirt. I was tempted to look at her, but I don't want to cause suspicion.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked coldly, looking at him with a slight scowl.

"Natsume, you know Luna Koizumi, right?"

"Never heard of it- uh… her." I replied.

Dad gave me a firm look. "Meet Luna Koizumi, your Fiancée."

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 12~**

~Natsume's POV~

I stared at my dad, dumbfounded. What did he just say? He can't really be doing this to me… right? I heard Mikan gasp from behind me. I pretended it was me so that the Koizumi's didn't know she was here. Yes, this whole time, Mikan was behind my back and they didn't notice her. I kept her hidden from view so that she wouldn't get caught and sent to jail.

"No, she's NOT my fiancée!" I stated firmly, not obeying whatever dad said.

"Natsume, stop being stubborn" dad said. "You will be married to her in a few months time. Then, you will be able to take over the business successfully and gain a higher status because of Koizumi enterprises. It's a win-win situation for the both of us."

"You can't make me" I said.

"Yes I can" he replied.

"Well, I won't do it!" I yelled.

"Yes you will, Natsume!" Dad yelled back.

"No, I won't!"

Dad took a deep breath and straightened out his tie. "Natsume, go to your room."

"Dad, you can't make me-"

"GO… to your room."

Dad gave me a firm look, looking me in the eyes. His look told me that 'this was for the best'. I wanted to scoff. Yeah, this was the best alright; the best way to torture me. I scowled and glared at the trio and trudged to my room, Mikan trailing after me.

I could sense Mikan's worried glance, her thoughts probably wandering on the line of 'I feel sorry for him' or something like that. I bet she was thinking that way. I wonder how she feels about this; what she thinks about that ugly hag being my fiancée. I opened the door to my room, waited for Mikan to come in, and slammed the door, making the sound echo through the hallways.

I sat on the edge of my bed, burying my head in my hands. I swear that I will NOT EVER marry that ugly Koizumi! I'd die before that happens! I don't know how long I sat there, but soon, I was only simmering. Yeah, I am still mad, but at least I'm not boiling in rage right now. How can dad do this to me? Did he really think that this is for the better? It's not like our company is going into financial crisis! Couldn't he just let this thing go and let me live happily for once? I mean, I don't love Koizumi! She's a disgusting… whatever the fuck she is! I'm in love with Mikan!

…Wait, did I just think I love Mikan? I mean, I did say that I like her a lot. Like, more than normal. But, do I really love her? Yes. Yes, I do love her! I lover her so much, I would die without her! If I… if I marry Koizumi, I wouldn't be able to live. Gosh, this situation really makes me want to cry…

No! I will NOT cry! Natsume Hyuuga doesn't cry! But, none the less, I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes. I forced them not to fall as I sat up straight, removing my hands from my face. I sat there for a while, just staring at my wall and trying to concentrate on not letting my tears fall. Wow, I feel weak.

All of a sudden, I felt slim arms wrap around my neck and hands pulling my head to the crook of someone's neck. I sat there, frozen. What?...oh. It's Mikan. I forgot she was here. At first, I felt kind of embarrassed. She must have seen my tears collecting in my eyes. And then, I felt safe, warm and fuzzy, like I can take on the world. I buried my head deeper into the crook of her neck, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I did my best to hold in my tears, and I succeeded. Mikan ran her fingers through my hair soothingly, comforting me without words.

I breathed her scent: my vanilla mint shampoo mixed with a slight smell of freshly picked strawberry. I felt proud that she smelled like me but I was further intoxicated by her scent. I heard Mikan take in a breath, as if she were about to say something. But, she was cut off when someone came in through the door.

"Natsume I-" my father's voice stopped short and I heard a gasp and scream.

"Oh my gosh! It's that crazy Sakura maniac!" Koizumi screamed.

I saw her 'daddy' pull out his phone and start to call the cops. Mikan pulled away, patted my head, and ran towards my window. She jumped out of it and ran away. She forgot all of her stuff. And she's running around with my boxers and shirt on. That thought made me mad. Other guys would see her. Fuck.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Koizumi asked, wrapping her disgusting limbs around me.

I pushed her away. "Leave. Now."

"But, that crazy bi-"

"I said leave" I said firmly.

But, they didn't. They stayed and the police came to interrogate me. And, of course, I said nothing to lead them to her. I didn't tell them shit. I never will.

I lay on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. I'm supposed to be asleep right now. I got grounded by my dad and I have a bed time and I'm not allowed to go out with friends or do anything with my friends. I'm also forbidden to see Mikan. Mom and Aoi tried their best to stop my Dad from doing this, but he just wouldn't let me have my way. He said I have to grow up and that this is the best way. Yeah right. This is the WORST way to do that.

It's been two days since I was grounded (the day the Koizumi's came). And I'm stuck here, bored, alone, and missing Mikan. I feel utterly depressed and I don't really feel like hanging with my Dad anymore. We don't get along much anymore either. Our relationship was butchered that time. Dad gets mad at me easily because of how I always try and defy him and try to make him think I'm right and take my side. He just won't listen! And I'm tired of it. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

"Psst!" I heard a whisper.

My eyes snapped open as I sat up and looked around the room.

"Down here!" I heard the voice again.

I raised an eyebrow and looked off the side of my bed. And sure enough, there was Mikan, grinning up at me and laughing a bit. She looked kind of… mischievous, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What are doing down there?" I asked her, whispering.

"I was bored. And, I have a question to ask you." She whispered back.

I raised an eyebrow again, helping her sit on my bed. "Okay, shoot."

All of a sudden, she looked really serious. She gave me a look that stated, 'business only' and gave me the most sincere look I've ever seen her wear.

"Do you want to run away?"

I stared at her, wide eyed. What? I know what she's doing, but is she really giving me this opportunity? But…I really do want to run away though. Dad keeps on ignoring me and he doesn't let me do anything with the family anymore and he just ignores me. I mean, what's so wrong with expressing my opinion? I just wanted to let him know that Luna Koizumi is a slutty bitch who doesn't deserve anything and that I hate her guts. I don't feel comfortable with Koizumi around me, she doesn't do shit, she's stupid as hell, and so forth. Actually, I can make a long list of why I shouldn't marry Koizumi. I really DO NOT want to marry Koizumi. That'd be the end of the world!

The feeling of Mikan's fingers entwining with mine snapped me out of my reverie. I looked at her, my mind going blank. She stood up and pulled me up along with her. Mikan stared deep into my eyes, the question _'Do you want to run away'_ rang in my ears over and over again. The way she was looking at me, it made me _want_ to run away, to never leave her and stay with her forever.

"Yes" I replied before I could even think anything more.

Mikan gave me a small smile and she walked backwards, leading me towards the window. She turned around and let go of my hand.

"We're going to have to jump" she said. "I'll go first."

Mikan then jumped out of the window, landing swiftly and silently. I soon followed, though, my landing was less graceful. Then, Mikan grabbed my hand and started running, leading me through secret passageways and hidden alleys. Honestly, I didn't know all these places were here until Mikan led me this way.

Then, we reached a dark alley next to a very old building. Since it was dark, I wasn't able to read the sign of the building. But, Mikan led me down the alley and turned to me, hiding behind a section of the wall.

"Once you in, there's no turning back" Mikan stated. "You won't be able to see friends outside of City walls again. You won't see your family again."

"That's okay" I said to her, feeling a strong urge to wrap my arms around her.

"Are you sure? You won't see your mom and sister again." the way she looked so worried was adorable.

I took a deep breath, not even hesitating to answer. "Sure as I'll ever be."

She gave me a small smile and then went back to being serious and business like.

"You have to swear never to tell anyone about this place; not even if your life depends on it" Mikan told me, looking completely serious.

"I swear."

"Good" she tapped on a brick, pushing it a bit and I swear I saw a shift in the wall.

She stepped next to me as the wall opened up silently. I have no idea why it didn't make any noise, seeing how big it was. I thought it would at least creak. Mikan pulled me through the passage and the giant brick wall closed behind us, making it seem like it was never there. Then, lights flickered on and I swear we were in a warehouse. What looked like a security guard came up to us. I thought that we were caught and were going to be sent to jail or something until the person bowed at Mikan.

"Mikan-sama, how was your day?" the young man smiled.

Mikan smiled back, patting him on the shoulder. "I have a new recruit Seth."

The guy named Seth looked at me and assessed my look. "Natsume Hyuuga? The famous businessman?"

I nodded to him. The guy glared at me when Mikan wasn't looking and led us down a hallway that I wouldn't have noticed if they didn't lead me down it. Seth left us in a huge room, walking back to his post and closing the door behind him.

"Now," Mikan started, "repeat after me."

I nodded and she turned towards me.

"Hidden beneath bright city lights" Mikan started, motioning for me to copy.

"Hidden beneath bright city lights."

"A place where kids stay out of sight."

I took a deep breath. "A place where kids stay out of sight."

"Away from all the hurt, the fights."

"Away from all the hurt, the fights" I started to feel a little excited.

"We start anew for a better life."

"We start anew for a better life" I finished.

"Now you'd better remember that. It's the password to get in and out if needed" Mikan told me.

"Password accepted!" I heard a kid say behind the wall, opening up a hidden passageway in the wall.

As the kid opened the door, Mikan turned to me and said, "Natsume Hyuuga, I welcome you to the City of Runaways."

I stared at the place in awe. There were buildings everywhere: little apartments, schools, libraries. I didn't even know something this big could be hidden somewhere in Tokyo. It was beautiful; everything architecturally sound and beautiful. It looked even better than Tokyo. I turned to Mikan.

"How did you even do this?" I asked her, completely dumbfounded.

"Oh, we just have some really great construction workers and architects here" she replied. "Everyone in the City has a certain job, may it be accounting, gathering resources, finding other runaways, teaching younger kids, you know, that kind of stuff. We all have our own part. And I'm head of it all, making sure everything runs smoothly. If someone is sick, I make sure to take over their job or assign someone to do that certain job. I make sure everything isn't going to crumble apart and I certify that everyone has their own money so that they can actually go out and not do something illegal sometimes."

"That's a lot" I commented.

Mikan grinned at me. "Yeah, I know."

"Mikan!" I heard a familiar voice.

Sure enough, Koko came running to us, looking at Mikan and I in horror. I noticed that Youichi was trailing behind, glaring at me and hiding behind Koko's back.

"Are you crazy? Why'd you bring Natsume in he-"

"Relax, Koko! Natsume's a runaway now" Mikan laughed.

Koko looked at me, wide eyed. "Why would you run away? Your life is like, perfect!"

"My Dad arranged a marriage for me" I replied.

Koko gave me an understanding look, smirking a bit. "Oh."

I raised an eyebrow at him, challenging to finish his sentence with is real thoughts. Instead, he wiggled his eyebrows. I was about to express my thoughts very bluntly but Mikan cut me off before I even started.

"So, let's talk about your living arrangements, shall we?" Mikan asked.

I nodded, following her to wherever she was leading me. Youichi tagged along, walking hand in hand with Mikan. I followed them through little streets and small paths, wondering where we were going. Along the way, Mikan gave me a little tour of all the places that were here. I tried my best to memorize everything so I wouldn't get lost.

Then, Mikan led me to a building that looked as if it were the capitol of the whole place. Mikan opened up the door and gestured for me to come in. I followed her and Youichi into the space. Inside, there was a small kitchen, homey living room, a big and extravagant office, and three rooms. I know that one room would be for Mikan, the other for Youichi, but, what is the other one for? Is it a guest room or something?

"Go and play in your room or outside with some friends, okay Yo-yo?" Mikan said to Youichi. He nodded, glared at me, and left to his room. Probably to eavesdrop.

Mikan motioned me to follow her into her office, so I did. I watched as she shuffled through a filing cabinet of papers and through a bunch of sorted keys.

"You'll get your own apartment in about two days' time. There's a good one not too far from here. I think you'll be one of my neighbors. I have a key here for you. There are extras made so if you ever loose it, just come to me and I'll give it to you. But, I won't give you the key until the place is ready, okay?"

Mikan picked up what looked like a cell phone and called someone, whispering something into the receiver. After she was done, she looked at me and smiled.

"Everything is being set up for you. It should be done in a couple days!" Mikan said, being her bubbly self.

"So where will I stay until then?" I asked her.

"You'll stay here with me and Yo-yo!"

**~Chapter 12 End~**

Heh heh, I'm so mean! It's another cliffy for you! Well, it's okay, right? :P

Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and stuff! And the thanks goes to….

sEcretmiNdLoLITA

Keyheart

muzikchic4eva

missforever-a-vampire-lover

HappyHam

OoO-Ashee-OoO

Kylee-cat

Queen Amazinig

mellisaOrman

xDevilishAngelx

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

XxpuffpuffxX

DarkFlameInfernal

Also, thank you to those who have added me to their favorites/story alerts! I really do appreciate it! I hope to update more often! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! ;P


	13. Chapter 13

Haha! I just love leaving you all with cliffies! :D

Well, I hope you all like this chapter! On with the story! ;P

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters! They belong to the awesomely kewl Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this story plot and my own, randomly made up characters! :P

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(kewl)

"Everything is being set up for you. It should be done in a couple days!" Mikan said, being her bubbly self.

"So where will I stay until then?" I asked her.

"You'll stay here with me and Yo-yo!"

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 13~**

~Natsume's POV~

If I were drinking water, I would have spit it all out. I stared at Mikan with wide eyes.

"What?"

Mikan rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You heard me. It's not like we're sleeping in the same bed Hyuuga."

"I-I knew that" I stuttered. "And I thought we were over the 'Hyuuga' thing already."

"I never said we were" Mikan smirked.

"Mikan-nee! He can't stay with us!" Youichi yelled, latching onto Mikan's leg.

"It's okay Yo-yo. It's only for a little bit." Mikan replied.

Youichi pouted and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "No, it's not okay. You're _my _Mikan-onee!"

Mikan got down on her knees and gave Youichi a big hug. How I envy him right now. "And I always will be. Besides, it's just for a little while."

Now I envy him even more. After Mikan let Youichi go and stood up, she ushered him off to get some sleep. As I watched her tuck Youichi in to bed, I couldn't help but feel envious at that too. Anyways, after Youichi left, I turned towards Mikan and smirked, raising my arms for an embrace.

"Don't I get a hug too?" I teased.

"No" she stated bluntly, heading over to her room.

I followed her, leaning against the wall outside of her room as she got some things out of there. She came out a few minutes later with extra sheets for a bed. She walked into what I thought was the guest room and started changing the sheets so that I would be able to sleep here.

"So it's late. You should get some sleep. I'll get you some clothes in the morning. I'll have Koko or someone send it up. Just get some rest." She handed me a tooth brush and some toiletries. "It's to wash up in the morning. Well, you know where to find me if you can't sleep. There's a bathroom in your room. Goodnight."

And with that, she grabbed the old sheets, gave me a bright smile, and closed the door.

"Goodnight" I whispered after her, looking at the door for who knows how long until I went to sit on my bed.

I sighed. Well, this is surely different. I laid down on the bed after turning off the lights. I closed my eyes and tried to get some shut eye. But for some really retarded reason, I couldn't. I just don't get it; why can't I go to sleep?

No one knows how long I was laying there. But when I turned to look at the bedside table (you know, the one with the clock on it?), the digital clock read 3:39 in the morning! Why in the world is this happening to me? Why can't I just go to sleep?

Sighing in a very exasperated way, I got out of the bed and went out of the room. I thought that everyone would be asleep by now. So, imagine my surprise when I found Mikan working in her office. She seemed to be sorting out papers and files. It looked very tiring.

"Hey" I said as I walked in and sat on an unused corner of her desk.

"Why are you up?" Mikan asked, without looking at me.

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"Hmm" she hummed, writing something on a piece of paper.

It was silent as Mikan wrote. The only noise was the scrawling of pencil on paper. Then, she put all her finished stuff away and looked up to me, smiling.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked, getting out of behind her desk.

"I dunno."

She frowned. "Wow, you're a very creative one."

Mikan sat on the desk next to me, going into her 'thinking pose'. And when I least thought that she would speak, she popped up and scared the crap out of me.

"I know! We can play…. Truth or dare!"

I stared at her as if she were stupid.

"What?" she asked, confused of my reaction.

I rolled my eyes. "Why a game?"

Mikan looked at me as if I fell from outer space. "Isn't it obvious? It's so that we can occupy ourselves and learn more about each other."

She had a point. Truth or dare would show each other how far we'd go in order to win a stupid game and learn more facts about each other's lives.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, but we have to be quiet so that we don't wake up Youichi" Mikan told me, her voice just above a whisper.

I nodded.

Mikan led me out of her office, turning off the light and headed towards the living room. She held onto my arm so that I wouldn't bump into anything. Where she touched me sent shivers up my spin as electricity arched though my body. Wow.

She sat me down on the couch as she moved to turn on the lights. And then, she sat down next to me.

"Okay, who starts?" She asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors" I said, forming a fist and resting it in my palm.

Mikan copied and we started, "Rock, paper, scissors, boom!"

I made a gun with my fingers while Mikan made a fist with her thumb sticking up.

"What the hell is that?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Mikan giggled. "It's a bomb!"

"Oookkayy…" I said. "Well, I guess you start."

Mikan smiled and thought for a moment, bringing a finger to her cheek. It was about thirty seconds before she spoke again.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're such a wimp!" Mikan laughed silently. I glared. "Anyways, is it true that when you were born, you were always scowling and glaring?"

I looked at her as if she were mad.

"Just answer the question" Mikan rolled her eyes.

I sighed. "True."

Mikan clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to control her giggles.

"How did you know that anyways?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and trying not to shut her up.

"Oh, I just heard some rumors around…"

"Koko?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna kill him" I growled.

"Hey, he did nothing wrong! He got it from someone else!"

"Who?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Tsubasa?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Then it was my Dad's fault" I grumbled.

Mikan stifled a laugh and I glared. "It's not funny."

"Yes, yes, you're right" Mikan said, regaining her composure. "Now it's your turn."

Now it's time to get back at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Now look who's the wimp now" I smirked.

"No, I just know my battle tactics."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

I sat there for a bit, thinking of a good question. And then, I spotted a news article hung up on her walls and it got me thinking, 'what the hell is that?'

"Hey, is it true that you're parents are the owners of the Yukihara Industry?"

Mikan froze and I instantly regretted my question. I wanted to take it back, but Mikan already started explaining, turning around to look at the hanging newspaper article.

"Yeah. I ran away when I was 10. They didn't bother to look for me but the press got everything all wrong and decided to portray my parents as the loving and caring folk they thought they would be. But they were really wrong. When Youichi was born, that was the only time I came back. But that was only because I was taking him here. I don't trust them; they don't like me. I could never have stayed with them."

I stared at her in worry, concern, and awe. She ran away when she was 10? And then she created this place, rescued her brother, and stayed out of her parents' way for that long? She's a strong girl. But, I wonder what her parents did to make her run away like that. I wonder why I've never head of her before other than her big crimes and how she hurt the economy of Tokyo because of her stealing and 'kidnapping' of really intelligent children.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I couldn't really think of a way to break the silence without making it really awkward or sound like I was really… jerkish. So, instead, I patted her back and gave her a smile in which she returned.

"Truth or dare?" she whispered.

"Dare."

"Smile and laugh more often. Hang loose and have fun. You're in the City of Runaways, you don't need to worry anymore."

That made me smile. I couldn't help but feel light hearted because of what she had told me. I couldn't help but feel free.

"Yeah" I chuckled, smiling widely.

Mikan looked at me with wide eyes, probably surprised of how joyful I look. And then, she sent me the warmest smile that she had ever worn in front of me.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" Mikan said.

"Close your eyes and stay still until I say you can move."

Mikan raised a playful eyebrow, but closed her eyes none the less. My stomach started doing summersaults after thinking of what I was going to do. My heart beat faster as I readied myself. I took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Mikan. I held my breath. Mikan looked completely clueless of what I was going to do. So, I sped the process up and pressed my lips gently to hers.

Her eyes snapped open as mines closed. I felt her stiffen and she held her breath. But once she relaxed, the both of us let out a breath. But, before I could even let her respond, I pulled away, refusing to look into her eyes.

"Thanks" I whispered. "For everything."

Mikan was blushing profusely, looking at me with a new look in her eyes.

As she took in a breath to speak, I cut her off before she could even try.

"I'm tired. Goodnight."

I got off the couch and sauntered into my borrowed room, blushing like mad. I can't believe I just did that! And now, I sound like a girl. Sigh, great. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, listening for Mikan. At first, it was quiet; not a sound in the whole house… or whatever you want to call it. It was like that for the longest time. Maybe 20… 30 minutes. And then, I heard Mikan sigh, stand up and walk towards my room.

I quickly pretended I was already asleep, letting my chest rise and fall slowly. I kept one of my eyes a little bit more open so that I could see.

Mikan opened the door and peeked in. She sighed, thinking I was asleep, but walked in anyways. I grew nervous as she sat on the side of the bed, looking at me. My senses went haywire when she pushed some of my hair aside and out of my face. She caressed my cheek and sighed, standing back up and making her way to the door.

Before she left, I heard her whisper to herself, "I just don't understand."

When she closed the door, I waited until I heard her close the door to her room to open my eyes. I sat up, blushing a bit, rubbing the cheek she caressed. What was that all about?

I couldn't help but feel hopeful that she feels the same way that I do for her. I smiled and laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe she does feel the same for me. Maybe she and I can be together.

And with that, I fell into a deep, (for the first time) happy sleep.

**~Chapter 13 End~**

O-O

Whoa… so, how'd you like? Honestly, I think this is a pretty kewl chapter! :P Please tell me what you think! And sorry for not updating yesterday! I got a really bad tummy ache that left me writhing in pain… :F I hope you all don't mind!

Anyways… thank you for all the awesome reviews! And those who have reviewed are…

MiSaNaHyu

J.J- yes, I do. I just want to rub it in your face. XD

Keyheart- the City of Runaways is actually just underground. I'll explain how it got there later. Just… wait for some more chapters that will explain it.

missforever-a-vampire-lover

OoO-Ashee-OoO- no, I won't. You'll find that out later in another chapter… somehow. :D

muzikchic4eva

HappyHam- he can never leave. Yes, he may be very depressed when it eventually gets into his thick skull (:P) but as of now, he's pretty happy to be away.

melisagOrman

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx- I'm sorry! Time zones suck! I update late in my time zone too because of all the dramatic crap that happens during the day here! But, at least this time I'm updating at about 11:15 but shouldn't be out until about 30 minutes after!

akjupiter

Cometflare

XxpuffpuffxX- sigh, wouldn't that be great? X)

Meryq- you're such a future teller… that's all I'm going to say! :D

xDevilishAngelx- yup, the city is underground!

DarkFlameInfernal

Thank you all! I really do appreciate it! I swear that this is my best story! :P Even I like it! (and that's saying something) I'm gonna start writing for other stories such as Ouran High School Host Club (I've gotten addicted XD) and Percy Jackson and the Olympians (I've been addicted ;F).

Anywho, thank you all and talk next update! And yes, **the City of Runaways is UNDERGROUND!** :D

Please, REVIEW!

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :P


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I made a NEW STORY! It's for the ****Ouran High School Host Club**** archive though, so it is sort of out of my usual place. It's called I'M WITH YOU and yes, it's based on the song by Avril Levigne but it's not your regular song fic! It's multi-chaptered! :P**

Anyways, I just wanted to tell all of you that! I am posting it today too if you want to check it out! But, please do look for it! It will make me very happy! :D

Anywho, let's get on with the story, ne? XD (Just to let you know, this chapter sucks…)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters! I only own my randomly made up plot and the random characters that I had made up myself, such as: Bailey, Hiro, Kai, Austin, and a whole bunch of other random people! :D

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(giggle giggle)

When she closed the door, I waited until I heard her close the door to her room to open my eyes. I sat up, blushing a bit, rubbing the cheek she caressed. What was that all about?

I couldn't help but feel hopeful that she feels the same way that I do for her. I smiled and laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe she does feel the same for me. Maybe she and I can be together.

And with that, I fell into a deep, (for the first time) happy sleep.

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 14~**

~Mikan's POV~

"I just don't understand" I whispered as I exited Natsume's room.

I shut the door behind me as quietly as I could. I quickly shut off the hallway light and headed into my own room and closed the door. Leaning back onto the door, I sighed.

I just don't get him! Natsume… at first, he kisses me. Then, he wants us to forget about it. I agree and then he kisses me again! Oh gosh, my head's spinning!

I somehow make my way to my bed and flop down, flicking the lights off. I sighed as my head made contact with my pillow. He didn't even kiss me long enough to let me kiss him back.

At this though, I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. Now I sound lovesick. Ugh, I should stop thinking now.

I buried myself beneath my blankets and shut my eyes. And slowly, yet surely, I drifted into a light sleep.

The next morning, I woke up just as confused. I still have no idea what Natsume's motivations of his moves were. But none the less, I got on with life.

Slipping out of bed, I changed into morning clothes and got ready for the day. I quickly fixed my bed and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast for my little Yo-yo and for Natsume.

As I cooked the omelets, I hummed a little tune that I had gotten stuck in my head a few days ago. It's sort of an addicting song, but, it's still undeniably awesome no matter how many times the addiction makes you listen to it.

As I got ready to flip the omelets, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

I gasped and jumped in surprise and fright, quickly looking over my shoulder to see who it was. And low and behold, there was Natsume. He groggily took one hand off of my waist and rubbed his eye.

"G'morning" he mumbled, yawning a bit.

I blushed a bit. I remembered last night when he had tricked me into letting him kiss me. I couldn't help but reminisce of the feeling of his lips on mine, or how it felt like for him to kiss me. And this caused me to blush me even more.

"M-morning…" I mumbled shyly, turning back around to cooking.

As I cooked, Natsume showed no sign of letting me go. So, it was pretty much me and Natsume moving around the kitchen awkwardly. But, I'm pretty sure that I am the only one who feels this way.

As I put the finished omelets onto the plates, I commented, "Aren't you the cuddler in the mornings."

As I felt Natsume's grip on my waist loosen, I gently disentangled his arms from around me. I quickly made my way to the fridge and got out the sausages and started cooking them. And as I did this, I stole a couple of glances to Natsume who was watching me cook quite intently.

"So," I started a bit nervously, "what was all that about last night?"

"What do you mean" Natsume asked, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean" I retorted, finishing up cooking.

Natsume looked at me with a mock confused expression, raising his hands in the air and smirking.

I sighed. "You're so annoying."

I walked towards the table Yo-yo and I ate and set breakfast up, putting down plates, silverware, the works. "I just don't understand you" I whispered.

"What was that?" Natsume asked, somehow 'magically' appearing at my side once more.

"N-nothing" I replied.

I quickly made my way to Youichi's room and knocked on the door before heading on in. I sat on the side of his bed and pushed some of his hair away from his face.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I said cheerily. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Fine!" Youichi groaned, sitting up in bed.

An awed blush made its way to my face and I could feel the sparkles appear in my eyes. "Awwww, you're so cute!"

I pulled Youichi into a tight hug and rubbed my cheek against his. "You're the most adorable person in the world!"

I couldn't help but notice the blush in Youichi's face as I said this. He quickly pushed me off of him and hopped out of bed, running around Natsume and into the dining room.

"Come on Mikan-nee, let's eat!"

I giggled and followed suit, Natsume trailing behind me. We all sat down at the chairs settled around the table and dug in, getting food and putting it on our plates.

Breakfast was silent. And, yes, it was mildly awkward. I couldn't stop sneaking glances at Natsume. I just couldn't figure him out! Does he like me or not?

Whoa… where'd that come from? Does he…w-what?

Okay, snap out of it Mikan! Don't think things like that! It's not like I like him like that! …Do I?

"MIKAN-ONEE!" I heard a scream.

"Huh?" I sat up straight and looked around, trying to find out where I was.

To my left, I saw Natsume staring at me, an eyebrow raised. And to my left, Youichi was standing up in his chair, palms faced down on the table and looking me directly in the eyes. The thing that caught my attention, though, was the fact that both of them looked a little concerned for me.

"What is it, Youichi?" I asked.

And then I heard it: my cell phone ringing. I said a silent "oh", and got up to get it. I ran into my office, answering it.

Pressing the phone against my ear, I mumbled a "Hello?"

"Yo, Mikan! We got the place for Natsume ready!" Koko said from the other line, other voices drowned out by his own.

I raised an eyebrow even though he couldn't see it. "Oh?"

"Yeah, we got it all done for ya!"

"Hmm, u-huh, yeah. And, tell me, how exactly did you do that so quickly? You haven't done anything like this before.

There was a pause on the other line. "Uhhhh… we just thought we would give you a little break…?"

"Or" I said, "all you guys who helped out are, shall I say, jealous?"

I heard a breath being sucked in as everything in the background went quiet. I couldn't contain the little giggle that escaped my lips.

"Okay, well, I bring him over! Don't go anywhere guys!" I hung up the phone and smiled myself. That's just like the guys. And, just to let you know, yes, Koko had put it on speaker phone.

I walked into the dining room and put my hands on my hips, smiling at the two. "Well, get ready boys! We're going to see Natsume's new home!"

A few months have past since Natsume moved into his own apartment. And, also found the perfect job for him! He's actually one of the people I have that are part of the 'government' that I had set up for this place! So, now, it consists of me, Koko, Misaki, Austin, and Natsume.

And I still haven't gotten a straight answer from Natsume! No matter how many times I ask him, he gets out of telling me… somehow… And whenever he seems like he's going to answer my question, he just turns around and reminds me of something important that I was planning to do. It's annoying!

And then, there's me. I keep on thinking about what I had thought that one morning. You know, the thing about wondering if Natsume likes me or not? Well, I was told that I'm dense as heck, but, I think I finally figured out why I was thinking that. I finally figured out why rabid butterflies just love to tear up my stomach whenever he's near, why I feel light headed whenever he smiles and laughs, why I get dizzy when he brushes up against me.

I'm always standing in a polluted part of the city!

Haha, I'm kidding! What I really mean is that I've fallen for him. Hard. And I don't know what to do.

Okay, maybe I do know what to do. But, really? How in the world can I confess to him when he has so many fan girls in this city and when I have so much work to do and how we always seem to not have much free time together other than when we have work and meetings and… Okay, I'm just listing off random excuses.

Maybe I'm just scared to tell him; scared of the rejection he might give me. Maybe every time I think about it, I just… freak out and freeze up. And whenever I _try_ to confess, I always freeze up and just start stuttering until I give up and say something else.

I know, I suck. But I _swear _that I am going to do something today. I WILL tell him how I feel. Period. It's just he matter of how I'll do that.

Currently, Natsume and I are having our very rare occasion of 'hanging out'. We were just chilling, sitting on his couch while watching T.V and talking about random stuff. The topics ranged from work to what we're going to be doing tomorrow to see if we can actually hang out again. Yeah, we're like that.

As the current show we were watching went onto commercial break, I glanced over to Natsume. He seemed to be in deep though, his eyebrows scrunching up together in concentration. I couldn't help but think that he was sort of…cute.

"Hey, Natsume, are you okay?" I asked him. I have to admit that I'm sort of concerned for him.

"Who, what, huh?" Natsume said fairly loudly, looking around the room.

When his gaze landed on me, a look of realization hit him and blushed a deep red. He attempted to hide it, but, he just really epic failed at it.

"Welcome back, Columbus" said sarcastically. "How was your trip?"

"Sh-shut up…" Natsume muttered, giving me a weak glare.

I laughed. "Sure, sure."

I continued to observe him as he went back into his dream land. There's seriously something up with him and I really want to know what it is. I scoot closer to him and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Natsume, are you okay?"

He looked at me for a split second, but then looked away just as quickly.

"Natsume, seriously, tell me what's wrong" I'm seriously freaking out right now.

He didn't look at me this time, just staring at the ground, seeming as if he were hesitating to do something. I sighed. I guess I won't get anything out of him, now, will I?

So, I did the only thing that I could do to comfort him without knowing what the hay he was so dang worried about. I pulled him into a hug.

He seemed surprised at my actions, turning rigid in my arms. But just as quickly as that came, it melted away and he pulled me into a tighter embrace.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked gently.

But, all he did was tighten his grip. His actions gave me confidence in what I have been planning to do, but never really gotten the courage to do so. I took a deep breath, breathing in his sweet scent before I pulled away. I caressed his cheeks with my hands, staring deep into his eyes.

I froze. Oh gosh, what happened to all the confidence? I tried to get the confession out of my mouth, I swear! But, I just… couldn't!

"I have to go" I whispered, slipping out of our embrace.

I headed towards the door, and hesitated as I placed my hand on the knob. I felt a spur of adrenaline as I turned around to an already standing Natsume and quickly walked up to him.

Slipping one hand to the back of his neck, I pulled him down closer to me. I looked into his confused eyes before I took a small, unnoticeable breath and pulled his lips to mine.

I held them there as my brain turned to mush for one, two, three seconds. And then, I pulled away. I quickly made my exit and ran down the street. Sometimes, I wish that the City of Runaways was above ground so that I could easily get some fresh air into my system without leaving the place.

My heart pounded and my cheeks were on fire as I reached my apartment. I can't believe I just did that! I-I can't believe it. But, what do we do when we see each other again…?

**~Chapter 14 End~**

Hey, so, how was it? Give me your opinion in a review, ne? Oh, and thank you all for reviewing for last chapter! Those people who have reviewed are…

melisagOrman- I know! I was sooooooo disappointed! I really want to know what happens next! D:

MiSaNaHyu

xXBluefangXx

Crimson-Midnight-Moon- I think you got it! Haha! Well, Youichi definitely has to be something cute and sweet! And Natsume, well, he is kinda cold… He could be Mr. Bear except less violent and more talkative and, maybe, a bit more cuddly. But that may just be me! XD

Kylee-Cat

XxpuffpuffxX- I know! :D I thought it'd be an awesome twist! ;) Heheh… girly…

DarkFlameInfernal

muzikchi4eva

missforever-a-vampire-lover

xDevilishAngelx-XD

HappyHam- nah, not that I've thought of… Well, I just may take you on your offer of an idea… in my own really messed up way! XD I'm glad you like!

OoO-Ashee-OoO

akjupiter

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx- yeah, it was! ;D

Keyheart- Don't worry, I'll explain the wonders of the underground awesomeness in the next chapter. We need Natsume's POV in the details, now, don't we? XD

Thank you all for the reviews! And sorry for such a sucky chapter…

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, so, I'm back! :D

**I made a NEW STORY! It's for the ****Ouran High School Host Club**** archive though, so it is sort of out of my usual place. It's called I'M WITH YOU and yes, it's based on the song by Avril Levigne but it's not your regular song fic! It's multi-chaptered! :P Please check it out!**

Well, let's start this off, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this plot and my randomly made up characters! I also do not own Google! So, please do enjoy the chapter! :D

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(heheh)

Slipping one hand to the back of his neck, I pulled him down closer to me. I looked into his confused eyes before I took a small, unnoticeable breath and pulled his lips to mine.

I held them there as my brain turned to mush for one, two, three seconds. And then, I pulled away. I quickly made my exit and ran down the street. Sometimes, I wish that the City of Runaways was above ground so that I could easily get some fresh air into my system without leaving the place.

My heart pounded and my cheeks were on fire as I reached my apartment. I can't believe I just did that! I-I can't believe it. But, what do we do when we see each other again…?

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 15~**

~Natsume's POV~

I stood there, staring at the door in shock. What… what just happened? Billions of thoughts flew around in my head as I tried to figure out what the hell my name is. What just happened?

I raised my fingers up to my lips, still staring at the door like an idiot. What the hell? She kissed me… SHE KISSED ME! Holy sh- Okay… calm down… what do I do now?

I stood there for a little bit more, sorting out my thoughts, and then it struck me. Mikan… she might… like me? Yeah! Why else would she kiss me all of a sudden? I mean, that's the reason I kissed her out of nowhere! She must like me; the way I do.

And then, my body got a mind of its own. My legs carried me to the door and started sprinting towards Mikan's place. Immediately, I knew what my body meant for me to do. I'm going to confess.

I quickly made my way down the cool, narrow streets. I have no idea how Mikan did it, but she had somehow made this underground wonderland air conditioned. It was quite bright for the fact that this whole city was underground. Okay, maybe it wasn't all underground. Here, let me explain.

The city is located towards the edge of Tokyo so it is located at a place which is highly secluded. No one ever comes to this area, except for a few stragglers, so half the city is hidden within the shadows of the land surrounding. The part of the city that is above ground is actually near this cave that the government doesn't even know about and was never discovered. The above ground portion of the city is very well hidden and is able to be camouflaged so that no one will be able to find it.

Mikan and I live in between these two areas. So, during sunrise is when we get the most light.

Anyways, I quickly sprinted down the streets. The runaways that inhabited them made a path for me to run down as if they knew exactly where I am going. I noticed Koko and Austin there, watching me as I ran past. But, I chose to ignore them. I decided that getting to Mikan is more important than talking to them right now.

In a few minutes time, I got to the door of Mikan's 'apartment' and burst through the unopened door. Mikan, who was sitting on the couch, looked up at me with complete and utter surprise.

I quickly made my way towards her. And once there, I placed my hands at either side of her and brought my lips down to her own. I got a weird feeling in my stomach and I could barely think anymore. I barely registered the fact that she had moved until I found her hands tangled in my hair and she responded, kissing me back.

Mikan brought my head down, trying to bring me closer to her. And I found myself needing to kneel down, wrapping my arms around her waist.

When I pulled away, I saw the flush on Mikan's face, her breathing uneven and heavy. I smiled a little and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mikan" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied, also in a whisper might I tell you.

"I love you."

It was quiet. And then, I heard sniffling and Mikan's grip on me tightened. "I love you, too."

I pulled away and showed her a bright, bright smile that I thought only she could emit. I was about to pull her into another kiss, just to make her brain melt, but we heard loud screams.

I quickly stood up, pulling Mikan up with me. And then, all hell broke loose.

A policeman broke down our door and a whole bunch of other armed men came in, surrounding the two of us. One of the officers, pulled Mikan away from me while two more restrained me from her.

"MIKAN!" I yelled, trying to get away from the men.

The officer who held Mikan put a gun to her head.

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled at them, punching and kicking to get out of their grips.

I managed to injure a few of them (to my pleasure), but no enough to get away. I saw a figure make its way through the door. It was a very familiar one. And then, it all clicked. How the hell did he find me?

"Dad, what the fuck?" I spat, furious all over again.

"Natsume, do you really think that this city is good for the economy, for the world? No, this is a very bad influence to all people out there" My dad said, walking around me. "I really thought that you'd understand."

"This place is their home, Dad!" I yelled out angrily. "This is the place where kids go when they have no where else to go! They all are in very horrible situations at home and they do not want to go through that! Dad, this is their home! It's my home! You can't just take it away from us!"

"Oh, but it is a huge disappointment to the government and economy. We cannot let this go on. I'm sure that all these kids will be fine back where they belong: with their families."

"You f-"

"Alright, men," Dad cut me off, "let's round them all up and take them back to the station" and he turned towards Mikan. "Starting with her."

"You, Mikan Sakura," a police officer hand cuffed her, "are under arrest for the kidnapping and hiding of all these innocent children, no matter the circumstances."

Mikan didn't fight at all. She just sighed and scowled at the floor. She didn't look at me, didn't look at anyone. She just trudged out, all of her friends (which is pretty much everyone) watching her make her way down to a police car perched in a street near the building. She calmly went in, giving each person she made eye contact with a smile.

And when the door closed, a police man went into the driver's seat and started the engine. Before the car pulled away, Mikan shot me a small, sad smile. And then, she was gone, the car making its way down the streets as each and every person stared at it with a depressed expression.

I'm pretty sure I look the same way too. That's how much Mikan gets to know people. That's how much she makes her way into peoples' hearts. She knows everyone here and we all care for her dearly.

"Well, let's get moving!" Dad ordered. "We're going to evacuate this city!"

That started everything off. The rest was a blur. I saw the friends that I had made, crying, fighting, not wanting to leave the place. I can't deny that I fought too. I just gave up easier because of witnessing the way Mikan gave up. I can't believe it. She went without a fight. I guess… I guess she knew that this would happen some day.

Dad took me home and locked me up in my room. He turned on the T.V to watch the destruction of my home and how the world would see this 'discovery'.

"I am here at the legendary 'City of Runaways' where Mr. Ioran Hyuuga, the owner of Hyuuga Corporations, had managed to find and arrest the alleged Mikan Sakura." The news caster kept on talking this nonsense about how Dad is such a 'hero' and how Mikan deserved this fate and blah, blah, blah. But honestly, these people couldn't be anymore wrong. I really, really want to smack some sense into these people.

I grabbed the remote to the T.V to turn it off, but soon found out that it was wired so that I wouldn't be able to turn it off until Dad came into the room to do so himself.

I practically yelled in frustration, wanting to punch something, but not wanting to mess up my hand. I settled with ripping up the most expensive pillow I could find.

Suddenly, I heard something interesting on the news, so I turned my attention to it. I found myself horrified.

"Mikan Sakura, a known criminal throughout the nation, was arrested on scene. Detectives and authorities have found out that she is the lost daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihara, the owners of Yukihara Industry. However, her parents believe that it would be best that she should not inherit their riches and company. Sakura was in possession of her younger brother, Youichi, who had gone missing years ago as an infant. Despite all of the things Sakura has done, the Yukihara's will take Sakura in and care for her as if none of this had happened. All the other children that were found will be returned to their rightful parents."

I stared, wide eyed, at the T.V screen, beginning to hate the news reporter. Why the hell would they give all these kids back to their parents? I mean, come on! Don't they have more common sense than that? Those kids ran away from their homes for a reason; get a clue!

I fumed around the room, kicking whatever was in my sight. I am mad; really mad. When my Dad gets here, I swear I'm gonna-

"Natsume, I assume you have watched the news broadcast" Dad said, walking into the room.

I stormed up to the idiot and threw a punch at his face. Unfortunately, he caught the punch intended to hit his face.

"Calm down, Natsume" Dad said. "This is all for their own good."

"NO! It isn't Dad!" I yelled. "You've just made matters worse! Honestly, all these kids were way happier at the City of Runaways than at their homes! Do you want to know why they were there?"

"Natsume-"

"They all ran away! They ran away because their homes weren't actually their 'homes'! They were miserable at their homes so Mikan went and saved them and they were able to start anew in the City! They found a new, real home there! Dad that was my home and you tore it apart!"

"Natsume!" Dad snapped. "That's enough. You are to stay here in your room. Your mother will talk to you about everything you are to do and what you have missed."

Dad turned around and walked out the door. Before he closed it, I caught him saying, "I can't talk to you anymore."

The door closed and I stared at it for a long, long time until Mom came in and told me everything I need to know.

It turns out that I am still going to marry that Koizumi. I swear that I'm in hell. It's as if the whole world is out to get me and make my life miserable. Well, yeah, I am miserable… now.

I haven't heard from Mikan, but I'm pretty sure she's locked up somewhere within the Yukihara Mansion and being all depressed and crap. Damn.

I locked myself in my room for a whole week. I didn't go out, I didn't talk to anyone or eat unless Mom or Aoi came to tell me to. I didn't speak one word to Dad, no matter how many times he had begged and pleaded me to. I'm supposed to get married to Koizumi tomorrow. And they're going to make me get ready. But there's no way in hell that I'll ever do that. I'll die first.

So, I quickly got dressed into layered clothing and jumped out the window, like how Mikan taught me.

I dashed across the lawn as I heard the door to my room open and the confused calls of my parents and sister. I kept running even thought they sounded very panicked. I didn't stop to look back or say anything at all.

I made my way down the streets in the shadows that Mikan had led me through. Earlier this week, I Googled Mikan's residence's address and found out where she was living. I copied down the directions on a sticky note and promised myself that I would go and find her. And right now, that's what I'm doing.

I ran down the streets, occasionally glancing at the sticky note and hiding from cops. I crept silently down alleys and streets, making sure not one soul saw a glance of me. And soon enough, I reached my destination.

The mansion was huge! I would never have thought that a person would want to run away from this place. But, it's not the home that makes everything messed up; it's the people who inhabit it.

I hid in its shadows and bypassed all the security posted at various areas. Wow, this place is pretty well secured. I crept along the sidelines and tried to find the room that would most likely be Mikan's.

And then, I found her. She was walking into her room from a balcony on the third story. I noticed that Youichi was right beside her, saying something that I couldn't make out. Mikan seemed totally depressed, but she looked beautiful none the less.

I quickly made my way towards the room, evading all the security that seemed to loom around the area. I looked up at the balcony once I was directly beneath it. How the heck am I going to get up there?

I noticed the structure of the building. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'Why the hell do you care about the structure of the damn building? Shouldn't you be saving Mikan?' Well, I am saving Mikan. I placed my hands and feet onto climbable bricks and started up, trying my best to blend in with the bricks since my clothes were black, like the shadows.

Somehow, I miraculously got to the top and onto Mikan's balcony. Apparently, she and Youichi were already asleep. Yeah, Youichi is right beside her. I admit that I'm kind of jealous.

I opened up the balcony door, thankful that she had left it unlocked, and made my way inside. I gently shook Mikan and I watched as her beautiful hazel eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"Mikan, I'm going to get you two out of here."

**~Chapter 15 End~**

Haha! Cliffy! :D

I'm sorry if you don't like cliff hangers, but they just make the story much better, don't you think? :D

Anywho, I hope that you all liked this chapter and I thank you all for reviewing! The thanks goes to…

missforever-a-vampire-lover-nah, I like to put you guys in suspense! ;P

XxpuffpuffxX- I know right? :D

muzikchic4eva- I know, I just had to put that there!

Keyheart- Haha! Yeah, let's throw popcorn! :D

OoO-Ashee-OoO- I'm glad that I can make you feel all happy and stuff! :D I hope you feel better!

HappyHam- Haha! Did you see that earlier? The bad influence thing? Well, you were the inspiration! :D

mellisagOrman- I know! But it's not Mikan unless she's dense! :P

Kylee-Cat- Haha! Yeah, I just had to put that there!

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx- Yeah, my favorite part too! Haha, you're so weird! I like your thoughts! :D You're so kewl! :P

Crimson-Midnight-Moon- Haha, I hope you liked this confession!

xDevilishAngelx- oh yeah! :P

akjupiter- I'm so proud of her! *sniff-sniff* :P

Haha! I'm glad that so many of you like this story! It makes me so happy! :P

I hope that you all continue to read this! AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY I'M WITH YOU IN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB ARCHIVE! I SWEAR YOU WON'T REGRET READING IT! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	16. Chapter 16

So, let's start this thing, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters! They all belong to Tachibana Higuchi: the mastermind behind it all! I only own this story plot and the random characters I make up! :P Enjoy!

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(it was a cliffy!)

Somehow, I miraculously got to the top and onto Mikan's balcony. Apparently, she and Youichi were already asleep. Yeah, Youichi is right beside her. I admit that I'm kind of jealous.

I opened up the balcony door, thankful that she had left it unlocked, and made my way inside. I gently shook Mikan and I watched as her beautiful hazel eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"Mikan, I'm going to get you two out of here."

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 16~**

~Mikan's POV~

I can't believe my eyes… is it really Natsume? Is he really here in front of me? Am I dreaming?

I reached out my hand, sleepily touching his soft cheek. I felt the warmth and I immediately knew it is him. I smiled and sat up, pulling Natsume into a tight hug. He hugged me back without hesitation. Sometimes, he's just too nice for his own good.

"You must think I'm some sort of coward" I said, close to crying again.

Honestly, when I was out on the balcony, I was crying. And guess what? I was thinking of none other than Natsume. I missed him so much. I really think that the world hates me. I mean, the universe had us separated just when we had confessed to each other. And now, Natsume might not view me the same as he did before. He might not like me anymore…

"I missed you Mikan" he whispered, kissing my neck.

I let the tears overflow, wetting Natsume's shirt under my cheek. I let out a humorless laugh. "I just let my city go just like that…"

"I don't care. You're as brave as ever. You're the bravest, most considerate person I've ever known." He said.

"You probably hate me."

"Or I could be so drawn to you that I acted like some sort of obsessed stalker, Googled your address, and came here in the middle of the night just to save you and your brother but am being very tempted to ravage you here on the spot."

I blushed furiously, pulling away to look in his eyes that had some sort of different light.

"I can prove it to you" he smirked, trailing his fingers from my cheek and down my neck.

I shivered. "No. No, not here. Let's get out of here."

I turned to Youichi and put him on my back after slipping shoes and coats on the both of us. As we jumped out of the window and, somehow, didn't kill ourselves, Natsume turned to me in question.

"How come you didn't run away earlier?" he asked.

I blushed. "Well, I was waiting for you."

We ran through a small alley before I finished my thoughts.

"If you didn't come tonight, I would have ran away tomorrow with Youichi. I was hoping you'd come before I left."

Natsume looked at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. I smiled and led him down an isolated street.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"Koko is waiting for us."

"How do you know?"

"I asked him to wait for us to come to him at the beginning of this week. I told him I'd come with Youichi and maybe with you and then we'd work something out."

He looked at me. "How did you even tell him that?"

"He was able to escape the city without getting caught along with some other kids." I told him, grabbing his hand as he started to stray the wrong way. "He came to visit me and told me that he created a safe house for all those runaways that were in the city and weren't caught."

"Oh."

Natsume squeezed my hand a little. He entwined his fingers with mine and I felt grateful for the warmth and love that he showered on me, even if it wasn't that big of a gesture.

"So, where is he?" Natsume asked me after a couple minutes of silence.

"Mikan!" We heard a harsh whisper before I could even reply.

Koko came up to us, pulling me behind him and glaring at Natsume.

"I thought you'd never come" Koko spat.

"Koko-" I started.

"NO!" Koko cut me off. "He's the reason why the city is lost forever! You should have never let him in!"

I turned Koko towards me and put the now awake Youichi down. I pulled Koko into a tight hug and murmured, "It's not his fault. I knew it was going to happen at one point."

"But it just sped up the process!" Koko hissed quietly. "If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here right now!"

I could see the hurt in Natsume's eyes as Koko said all of this. I shot Natsume a look that should have let him know 'it's okay, everything really isn't your fault and Koko's just being a moron'.

"Koko," I said, pulling away, "It's okay. I don't care that all this happened. It doesn't make it all Natsume's fault just because his Dad came. And I don't care what you think."

I gave Koko a stern look. He seemed sort of… surprised at my last sentence there.

"I still think Natsume hasn't tried to bring any harm on us."

I let go of Koko, grabbed Youichi's hand and turned around to look at the rest of the alleyway that Koko was hiding in.

"Where are all the others?"

"Well," Koko started, "Not that many made it. We've only got the government and a few others."

"Okay. So, seriously, where are they?"

"Hey guys, come out."

"I was wondering when you'd tell us when we could come out" Austin grinned.

"Yeah, wanted to keep her to yourself, eh?" Kai asked.

"Man, you're mean" Kitsu pouted.

Hiro, Misaki, Bailey, and a group of other runaways came out of the shadows, the little ones clinging onto my legs and the older ones giving me pats on the back.

All in all, we have about 15 runaways here with us. Wow, such a little bit compared to full amount that we had before the raid.

"Well, first off, we need a place to crash" I said.

"Yeah, I've got that" Koko said.

"Good. Can you lead the way, oh, crash master?"

"Sure. But he can't come" Koko said, jabbing his thumb towards Natsume.

"Koko, he's coming."

"…Fine…"

I smiled and grabbed Natsume's hand with my free one. And then, I trailed after Koko, everyone else right behind me and my two guys. I made sure that everyone stayed together and that no one was anywhere near being caught.

It only took a few minutes to get to the designated area where we would stay. Actually, Koko chose a very good place to be the hide out. It was deserted, no one would actually want to go in here because it looks downright scary, and, well, it was co- I mean… kewl!

And I thought that everything would be fine, considering that this hiding place was the best and that we could probably make another one which is more… protected than the last. But, something horrible showed themselves: my parents.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at them. I motioned for everyone to stay behind me and not to say anything as I walked up to the front of everyone.

Mom smirked. "Well," she said, "we just wanted to show what our little Mikan-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-Went through before she ran away."

Dad started circling me, a glint in his eyes that I knew I had learned to hate.

"You've grown up. Much uglier than before" dad said.

"Actually," I started, the calmness of my voice scaring even me, "I'm even more beautiful than either of you could be. I know that you did all that stuff because you were jealous of me."

My parents took a step towards me but I held my ground. I am not going to let them see me scared again. I won't back down and I won't show any weakness towards them.

"I think you're blind" Dad said. "We are much better looking than you. I don't even know if you're really our daughter. Hmm, maybe they switched our real daughter with you…"

"I would be much happier if I weren't with any of you during that extremely miniscule portion of my life" I retorted, bored. "And at least I'm not fake."

My 'parents' looked well offended at what I said. And, it didn't take long before they came up to me and each landed a slap on each of my cheeks. I didn't try to stop them; don't want them to get their pleasure out of seeing my pain.

"Don't touch her" Natsume growled, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me behind him.

"You can't tell us what to do, Hyuuga" Dad spat.

"Just for that, you'll be punished" Mom smirked, raising her phone.

Crap…

"No!" I lunged for the phone, but it was too late. Mom already pressed the button.

All of a sudden, we were swarmed with cops, pulling all of us off to the side and away from my parents. I'm so mad right now I could, UGH! What the heck is wrong with these idiots? Can't 'Mom and Dad' just leave me alone and live my own life? Do they really live just to make my life miserable? What the heck, man!

"The both of you suck!" I yelled at them, fighting with the police officers holding me. "I hate your guts!"

"We wish you were never even our child" Mom uttered, hate definitely glinting in their eyes.

Even though I really do hate their guts, I still feel as if my heart was being torn out of my chest when they she said that. I don't… like the feeling. It hurts. It's annoying. It tells the truth.

No matter what they do, I still love my parents. But it's obvious they don't like me. So, I mask it all and make it look as if I hate their guts and just spill a whole bunch of profanities whenever they make me mad or do something to provoke me. Yeah, I love my parents; but they hate me.

I stopped struggling as the policemen dragged me towards their cars, all the others struggling to get out of their grips. The others will be riding with someone that they know from the city while I will be riding alone. I guess like I don't deserve to have friends; at least, that's what my parents told me whenever I came home from school when I was younger. That's what they always told me: that I should never even been born. To them, I don't deserve to be living in this world. And sometimes, though it may not be that way to others, maybe they're right…

When we got to the police station, I was, once again, isolated. I was in a cell across from the others. I could see them, they could see me, but I can't talk to them without being hit by a guard. Trust me, I've tried.

I sat down on the sorry excuse of a bed and rested my back against the wall, trying hard not to cry. But as I turn to look at Natsume I the eyes, I can't help but break down, right there in the cell. Right now, I feel so alone.

**~Chapter 16 End~**

No cliff hanger, see? :D

Wow, life's hard for Mikan, huh? Yeah, she loves her parents, but she can't talk with them or do anything regular families would. Why? Well, this chapter just explained it: they don't like Mikan!

Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! I worked hard! :P

Thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your faves and/or alerts! A thanks goes to…

sigourney1.22.98- here's that update you asked for! :P

HappyHam- I know, right? And you were a great influence! It was for a better cause! XD Yeah, I added some of your thoughts into the plot again. Wow, you're such an influence! :P

miss-forever-a-vampire-lover- haha! Sorry for making you mad!

OoO-Ashee-OoO- poor everyone! Waaaah! :P I'll work on your sequal when I have the time; I'm heck-a busy right now… Here you go!

muzikchic4eva- hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Wow, such passion! :P I'll tell you about the rebuilding later in another chapter; just not right now.. :P

XxpuffpuffxX- yeah, me too. I'm weird for not liking my own characters! :D

Violet98- oh kewl! I'm glad that you think so! Oh gosh, I'm blushing… :P Here's that update!

mellisagOrman- haha, nice! Your imagination rocks! :P And don't worry, if I had a calendar (I used to), I would totally start a countdown! :D My Dad stole it… XD Haha!

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx- Haha, yeah they do! And Dad can't afford manners, apparently. boo. And don't worry, major fluff-age will be coming in soon… XD

Crimson-Midnight-Moon- I agree with you. People like that are jerks! But, in every story, there needs to be a major jerk to ruin everything… sigh, I'm so mean…

xDevilishAngelx- I know, right? Ugh, this one was one too… But, the fic that I made has nothing to do with the plot of neither the anime nor manga. I just made another AU like all the other fics I made before… :P Haha, please check it out?

Keyheart- you're making me hungry…. Haha, yeah, I used the stalker comment above, if you haven't noticed… :P I hope you like!

Thank you all for the updates! I really appreciate them! I hope you all keep reading and please to check out my new story for Ouran High School Host Club! It's called I'm With You and, like all the other fics I've made, it has nothing to do with the plot of the story! Haha! Well, if you do read it, I hope you enjoy! :P

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :P


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi! I only own my randomly made up characters and this plot line! Enjoy :D

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(sniff sniff… so sad)

When we got to the police station, I was, once again, isolated. I was in a cell across from the others. I could see them, they could see me, but I can't talk to them without being hit by a guard. Trust me, I've tried.

I sat down on the sorry excuse of a bed and rested my back against the wall, trying hard not to cry. But as I turn to look at Natsume I the eyes, I can't help but break down, right there in the cell. Right now, I feel so alone.

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 17~**

~Natsume's POV~

I felt like shit when Mikan turned to me and just started bawling. I swear that the look on the guard's face was pure delight when he saw this and it made me want to beat him up so much more. How the hell could this guy be so devilish to smile when a girl is crying? He needs to get a life.

"Mr. Natsume Hyuuga" a guard said, "your parents are here to bail you out."

And then, out popped my Mom and Dad. Mom looked at me as if she were worried for my well being while Dad looked utterly pissed.

"How could you do this? And on your wedding day too?" Dad spat, face red with fury.

"I'm not leaving unless you bail the others out too." I told him, glaring.

"Oh, you are coming with us this instant young man!" Dad yelled.

"No, I'm not! I won't leave until you bail the others out too!" I stood up and made my way all the way to the back of the cell.

"Why should I-"

"If you bail them out," I said, "I will go with you and follow your orders."

Dad hesitated. "You'll marry Koizumi?"

I hesitated. Is being bailed out really so important that I would go and marry Koizumi? Eh, as long as it gets everyone free.

"Yeah. I will."

There were gasps. It's either they couldn't believe that I would do so much for them or that they knew me and Mikan like each other. It might be both. My Dad took this into consideration. He thought, and thought, and made me wanna kick his ass. But finally, he made his decision.

"Okay. You have yourself a deal. You marry Koizumi and we will let them go."

"But" I began, "You don't make them go back to their parents."

"Then who will they go to?" Dad asked.

"Wherever they please and they will be permitted by the police. I know you have that kind of power Dad. Use it for them."

Dad hesitated, but agreed. "You have yourself a deal."

Dad snapped his fingers and the guard came and unlocked the jail cells. And once he opened Mikan's, I ran right up to her and kissed her. I put it all into it: my feelings for her, what I would sacrifice for her, how much I would miss her, everything. And she kissed me back with just as much passion.

As I pulled away, tears overflowed from her eyes. I brought my hands up to wipe them away, giving her the best smile I could conjure up.

"I'm going to miss you" I said, trying to be strong.

"I'll miss you too" her voice was a whisper. "I love you, Natsume."

I pulled her into another kiss. And once I pulled away, I hugged her and replied, "I love you too. Always."

"Okay" there was a slight laugh in Mikan's voice, still a whisper though. She gave me a smile as I wiped the remaining tears from her face and she kissed my lips.

"It's time to go, Natsume" Dad said, breaking us out of our world.

I looked at him and glared. None the less, I stood up. Helping Mikan up, I headed, along with all the others, to the front of the police station. I turned to Dad.

"If you try to make them do something they don't want, I'll make sure that our deal is canceled" I threatened Dad. "After all, I am THE Natsume Hyuuga."

"I know" Dad said grudgingly. "I made sure all of what you said applied to their freedom. They're fine. Now get in."

He motioned to the car that was parked in front of us, seating Mom, Aoi, and now, Dad. I turned to all the other runaways and gave them a nod. They nodded back. I turned to Mikan and gave her one last kiss.

"Come visit me sometime, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" Mikan smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

I gave her a hug and sat inside of the car. And as we drove off, I didn't take my eyes off of Mikan's figure until she disappeared from view.

I sat staring emotionlessly at the mirror. And in front of me, and identical looking guy stared back. It was as if I were having a staring contest with myself. The only difference? I was blinking.

The door behind me opened and in popped my best man, Ruka. He made his way towards me, making sure that he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright Natsume" Ruka told me, patting my shoulder.

"Well, you could talk. You don't have to marry a slut as you wonder where the one you really love is" I retorted.

Ruka looked as if he were about to point out something about that line was corny until I stopped him.

"Shut up, I know it's fucking corny."

Ruka's eyes softened. "You know," he said, "maybe something might happen; something good."

He looked as if he knew something I didn't. But he also had this look that said, 'don't-ask-because-if-I-do-tell-you-I-will-cease-to-exist'. So, I just left that unsaid question to hang. Oh, how I hope Ruka is right.

Ruka, being my best friend, was able to cheer me up a bit and persuaded me to change into my tux. Reluctantly, I did. And when he left, I was once again having a staring contest with myself.

I don't know how much time passed, but Aoi came in and closed the door silently behind her. She pulled a seat up and placed it next to me, sitting down and staring at me with a worried expression. I made no move to acknowledge her presence but I know that she knows I know she's here… if that made any sense to you.

"Natsume," she started, "everything's gonna be just fine."

"How do you know?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Well," she said, "I'm not a future teller or whatever want to call it, but I know that isn't the last time you're gonna see her. You'll see her soon though, I know that."

This made me look at Aoi. She just said that she can't see the future, but she knows that I will see Mikan soon? Wow, that really makes sense!

I guess Aoi could sense the sarcasm in my thoughts, so she rolled her eyes. Oh great, now she's a mind reader.

"Quit being an idiot, Natsume" Aoi grumbled. "I'm just trying to cheer you up."

I looked at her and gave a grateful smile. "Thanks Burriko."

"Don't call me that!" Aoi scolded, blushing a bit.

"Hn. I think I'll pass."

Aoi huffed and made her way out of the room, looking absolutely furious. Honestly, the way she acts really makes me think of… Mikan. Ugh, all that effort Aoi put in on me went to waste. Now I'm all depressed again. I miss Mikan already. I miss the way of how whenever I teased her, she would get so wound up that she looked utterly adorable with her face all red and embarrassed. I really do miss it.

And then, there was a loud thump in the direction of the door. And guess what? This time, I looked. My hopes were crushed, because instead of who I wished it would be, it was Mom.

"Aw, why do you have such a disappointed look on your face" Mom asked. "Are you not happy to see your Mother?"

Mom put on a fake hurt look on her face as she sat down on the chair Aoi once was.

"I was hoping for someone else" I told her truthfully, looking back at the mirror.

Mom's expression softened. "I sorry honey" she said, patting my shoulder. "I don't know what happened to your father, but he's gone out of hand. I wish…" Mom sighed, "I just want the best for you."

I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Mom."

"You two used to have such a great relationship" Mom said, frowning. "I wonder what happened.

"Dad just got obsessed with money and business, that's all" I replied.

"Yeah, I think you're right" Mom said. "I just hope we get the old Dad back."

"Me too."

"Well, sweet heart," Mom said, "you ready?"

"No" I said.

And together, we made our way to the room where we will start the wedding.

I tried not to barf when I saw the slutty wedding dress Koizumi was wearing as she walked down the isle. And really, that was a hard feat. The song that was playing sounded really horrible. Honestly, it made me wanna barf just as much as looking at Koizumi did.

So, to make sure I wouldn't blow chunks on everybody in front of me, I made sure to tune out the death march and not look at Koizumi. All the other Koizumi's didn't look too pleased at this.

I looked to all my friends and family that actually cared for assurance. They gave me thumbs up, nods, reassuring smiles, and all that other stuff. But honestly, it wasn't really helping at all. All I really want to do is run away with Mikan and never look back. But, that wasn't part of the deal.

I sighed, can this day get any worse. But as a thought struck me, I learned it could and will get worse. At the end, I am going to have to kiss that hag. I shivered, trying not to puke again. Wow, thinking to myself really isn't working.

Once Koizumi reached me, which took forever, the priest started the vows. I listened without interest of anything as he droned on and on. I really don't want to be here. I really don't want to be married to Koizumi. I just want to run away, as I've thought before, and never look back.

Just when I wondered how long it was going to take to finish this torture off, Koizumi said, annoyingly enthusiastically, "I do!"

Oh god.

"And do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Luna Koizumi as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold 'til death do you part?"

I looked up, as if I were thinking about my response. There were a lot of groans from the audience. I smirked. I want to make this thing last as long as I can so that I can be a free man longer. After a long time, which was about five minutes, I finally looked at the priest. He looked very annoyed. I smirked again. Good.

Very slowly, I started, "I-"

"STOP!" a voice screamed in the back as the door burst open. That voice… that voice I'd know anywhere.

Smiling, I turned towards the back, "Mikan!"

"I OBJECT!" Mikan shouted to the priest, running up the stairs and to my side.

"I'm afraid we've already past that part" Dad said growling. "SECURITY! ARREST HER!"

And before anyone could touch Mikan, I yelled, "I DON'T!"

There were many, many gasps.

"Natsume, you broke the-"

"No, Dad, you broke the promise" I told him, emphasizing the 'you' part. "And since you broke it, I don't have to listen to you."

"Natsume-"

"I can prove to you that Mikan is not a criminal!" I said. Everyone was quiet. "We can take this matter into court. Whoever looses has to follow the winner's orders."

"Fine!" Dad spat. "We will take it to court."

"Gladly" I sneered.

I grabbed Mikan by the waist and led her towards the awaiting Ruka and Imai. "Can I crash at your place, Ruka?" I asked as we made our way out of the church.

Before Ruka could say anything, I said, "Good, thanks."

"But I didn't say anything yet" Ruka said. I looked at him. "You can stay."

I rolled my eyes. "Can Mikan and the others stay too?"

"…How many?"

"15. 16 including Koko."

Ruka sighed. "Fine."

After we were all seated in the car and Mikan gave directions to the driver of where to go, I turned to Imai.

"If you don't mind" I said to Imai, "I'm going to need your help."

**~Chapter 17 End~**

Mhm, yeah, so, I hope all of you liked it! Thank you all for reviewing and/or adding me to your alerts/faves! Thanks goes to…

missforever-a-vampire-lover- I'm sorry for making you cry!

OoO-Ashee-OoO- yeah, I made them really jacked up in this story, huh? Well, it had to be. It's part of the plot. Oh, Natsume is in a cell across from hers with all the other runaways. She is isolated. I'm glad you liked!

Keyheart- haha! Yeah, you know, I had to put that in! :P and the answer to your hypothesis? …Maybe… that's all I'll say! :P

XxpuffpuffxX- Yeah, I had a hard time writing that part… I think it sounded a little too harsh, no?

HappyHam- Haha! Yeah, if Youichi woke up then… who knows what would have happened… haha! Yeah, I made Koko a little mean in that chapter, but, you can understand. Oh, and, no, it's not a good reason. They just don't like her and their jealous… at least, that's what I implied. :D

mellisagOrman- Haha, the cooking channel rox! :P Haiiiiiii! Mikan's so kawaii! But, I made her suffer a lot in the past couple of chapters. boo. :P I'm glad you liked!

MiSaNaHyu- haha, yeah, me too. Well, Natsume's Mom's just fine! :P She didn't do anything wrong.

Damaged Angel Wings- I'm glad you like it! Haha, and I'm glad you read it! :P That's a funny mix up, ne? Haha City of Runways…. XD Yeah, you got your wish! And Mikan came just in time, ne? It's like one of those really corny movie scenes! Haha! YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE? Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~! Jk! :D

xDevilishAngelx- yeah, you'll hear of him soon…. Next chapter actually! :D They didn't want to get Tsubasa in trouble, that's all. :D I hope you get well soon! I'm hoping that this chappie made you feel a little better… :D

muzikchic4eva- Haha! I have to go with you! They are kinda psycho! :P I'm so mean, I put my characters through emotional troubles… D: :D

akjupiter- Haha! I'm a girl! ;P Get it? Get it? Haha! Anywho, yeah, I had to do that because of how the story would change if they were any different. So, yeah. I'm sorry.

Crimson-Midnigh-Moon- did you know that you're the first reviewer for the last chapter? Haha! Yup! Action needs jerks! XD I'm glad you like!

Once again, thank you all! Sorry for the late update! Everything was weird yesterday. I hope you don't mind! :P

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, after a long awaited time…. I'm back! Sorry for leaving you all hanging and stuff; pretty busy, you know. So, here I am, writing for you! Thank you all for the support! I love you all! And just to let you know, it's either this chapter or the next that I will be done with this story!

But don't worry, I'll write more! :D So, thank you all for being patient and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! XD

Btw, it sux. You have been warned.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice nor do I own its characters! I only own this plot line and my randomly made up characters!

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(that was such a long time ago…)

"Fine!" Dad spat. "We will take it to court."

"Gladly" I sneered.

I grabbed Mikan by the waist and led her towards the awaiting Ruka and Imai. "Can I crash at your place, Ruka?" I asked as we made our way out of the church.

Before Ruka could say anything, I said, "Good, thanks."

"But I didn't say anything yet" Ruka said. I looked at him. "You can stay."

I rolled my eyes. "Can Mikan and the others stay too?"

"…How many?"

"15. 16 including Koko."

Ruka sighed. "Fine."

After we were all seated in the car and Mikan gave directions to the driver of where to go, I turned to Imai.

"If you don't mind" I said to Imai, "I'm going to need your help."

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 18~**

~Natsume's POV~

How long has it been since my fail wedding that I had no intention of attending but was forced to anyways because of my father? Well, don't ask me. I wasn't counting the days. Honestly, all I want is to forget all about it and just… fill my thoughts with Mikan and only her.

Imai agreed to my terms in helping me collect solid evidence that Mikan is not truly a criminal and was able to become our 'lawyer', though, she never was able to become one. She's still in school, but I believe that she'll be a great lawyer when she grows up. You don't know how hard it was to think that. Ugh.

Anyways, our court appearance is tomorrow. It's all over the news and Mikan, Imai, and I can't be out in public without being bombarded by the paparazzi. It's the same with the runaways and my best friend, Ruka. They're always sought out by the public. So, we resorted to stay in Ruka's mansion and just wait until all this 'excitement' dies down. But, really, that'll only happen when the whole thing is over and maybe a little longer.

All I know is no matter what, even if we loose in court (which is highly doubted), I will NEVER let go of Mikan. Never.

Currently, we're in my room. And by 'we', I mean Mikan and I. She said that she wanted to talk to me about something. These past couple days have been weird. She's been acting… distant. She doesn't really talk much; at least while I'm around. She always goes away from me whenever I come into a room and she tries her best to avoid me. So, when I heard that she wanted to talk to me, I was ecstatic. And I'm still ecstatic.

Mikan sat on my bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. She didn't make eye contact with me. And no matter how much I tried, she didn't look at me. So, I stood right in front of her, looking down at her small figure, and waited.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier during your wedding" Mikan finally said after long moments of silence.

I stared at her. Was it all because of that?

"I-it's fine….?" I kind of asked.

There was an awkward silence. What happened to us and our comfortable silences?

"This isn't what it's about, is it?" I asked, finally unable to handle the silence.

Mikan's eyes flickered up to mine for a second, but she looked down just as quickly. "No."

I knelt down in front of her and forced her to look in my eyes. "What is it?"

"I-I…" she hesitated in telling me, not looking at me.

"Tell me" I told her.

Mikan bit her lip. You know when I said that she didn't talk to me and avoided me everywhere we went? Well, that also means that I didn't kiss her. And right now, with her biting her lip like that, it really made me wanna do it.

"Tell me" I said again, giving her a look that told her 'tell-me-now-or-I-will-do-something-you-won't-like'.

Sighing, Mikan looked at me. "I had a little… 'run in' with Koizumi."

I stared at her, wide eyed. "How…?"

"She…snuck in… somehow. I don't know how though."

"That's impossible!"

"Apparently not" Mikan sighed.

"What'd she say" I asked.

"Well… some pretty mean stuff that I know isn't true and some that… well, is."

I stared at her, not trying to hide my concern for the brunet. "What'd she say?"

Once again, Mikan bit her lips. Is she trying to torture me?

"Some… stuff about my parents that I don't want to talk about… and about what they think of me…"

I pulled her into a hug as she sniffled. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. Let's just finish this conversation with: she's a stupid bitch who is obviously jealous of you."

Mikan gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

"So," I started, sitting down beside her on the bed and throwing her pillow away from her, "why'd you keep this from me?"

"I don't know….."

I shrugged. I don't wanna push her. Honestly with this conversation, I feel confused. What the hell is going on in my life? I just don't know what's happening.

"You ready for court?" Mikan asked.

"No."

"You confident we're going to win?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you ready?"

"I don't want to see my father."

Mikan gave me a dry smile. "You know, your father really does love you and I'm sure that he's seeing the wrongs he committed. I also see that he was only trying to do what he thought was best for his family and the well being of the city. It doesn't exactly make it right, but it does show he cares so much for you."

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"Intelligent!"

I rose an eyebrow at her. "Okaaay…. 'intelligent'."

"Just because I don't go to school doesn't mean that I can't see what is right in front of me."

"Well, have you ever noticed that look your parents' eyes when they look at you? They look at you with _awe_. They're proud."

"I know."

My jaw dropped. She… she knows?

"Y-you do?"

"You might wanna close your mouth before flies make a home of you esophagus." Mikan grinned.

I instantly closed it and sent her a small, playful glare. Then, I gave her a serious look. "Then why did you act that way to your parents?"

"Well," she said, positioning herself so that one of her legs dangled off the bed and the other folded in front of her, "let's just say that they don't understand the concept of happiness and how fragile people can really be."

"Oh" I don't know what to say! She just comes out saying some really deep shiz and giving me that sad look; it's totally randomly… it concerns me.

"Anything else on your mind?" I asked Mikan, staring deep into her eyes.

"What… what will happen to all the runaways after the court date? What will they do when this is all over?"

I didn't say a word. Wow, that's a good question. What _will _they do? I looked at her for a while, she doing the same. We stared at each other as I tried to find an answer to her question; what should I say?

Finally, I sighed, looking down at my lap. "I don't know."

"I know what I want to do" Mikan said.

"You do?" I asked, puzzled by her sudden words.

"Yeah, but, it may be a little expensive" she replied, playing with her fingers.

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to make a place where all runaways can go to if they don't want to go home. I want a safe haven for them. So, after court, and if we win, I want to be able to create a nice place where all of my civilians could live once more."

"Like a shelter?"

"…Something like that."

"So, your saying you want a special designated area for runaways only so that they will be able to escape their homes if needed" I asked, though, it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I'll try to make that request come true."

She gave me her beautiful, dazzling smile back, hope and determination shining in her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and in came Imai, looking stoic as ever.

"What do you want Imai?" I asked her, annoyed that she just barged into my time with Mikan.

"I wish to speak with Mikan now" she said.

I blinked. "Since when did you get to first name terms with her?"

"Since she started avoiding you."

I scowled at the girl, not willing to just let Mikan go.

"It's for the court appearance tomorrow. I have a few questions." Imai stated.

I sighed, standing up along with Mikan. I tugged on her wrist to pull her to my side and gave her a peck on the lips. She blushed a deep red as I smirked.

"I missed doing that" I stated. "Now go."

"Okay, Natsume!" Mikan replied, enthusiasm rippling throughout her gestures, voice, and expressions.

Imai walked out of the room before her and Mikan ran after, yelling, "Wait up, Hotaru!"

I grinned. She's pretty childish when she wants to be.

Today's the day; we're going to court. I could feel the apprehension in me growing as we drove to the courthouse in the city. I know that I shouldn't be nervous- we have this in the bag- but I just can't help it. What if they still try to take Mikan away from me even though we win? What if they still decide to keep Mikan from being able to live a normal life because she used to be a 'wanted criminal'? I can't allow that. I won't allow that! I'll make sure that we win this. Mikan deserves it. She deserves to be happy. She deserves to be praised for all the hard work she's done. She deserves to be looked at as a great person who knows what's best for these kids; a hero to all runaways.

**~Chapter 18 End~**

Wooohoooooo! I'm not dead! Haha, well, I sure took a while, huh? Well, I wasn't able to type anything because of how everyone doesn't like to let me do any typing without interrupting my train of thought and making me do random chores. Not only that, but this shiz is hectic. Oh well, at least I got this up.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though, nothing really happened. I really do not like this one. But, it's just a random, filler chapter. I guess you can also partner some writer's block with my absence. But, I definitely know that next chapter will be the courts appearance, and, the last chapter as well! I hope you stay tuned even though you may be very disappointed about this update. D:

I would love to say thanks to all those who have reviewed for my last chapter! And those people are….

Vampgal212

mellisagOrman

stillwaitingforyou

XxpuffpuffxX

OoO-Ashee-OoO-

Keyheart

HappyHam

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

missforever-a-vampire-lover

Kylee-Cat

KuronekoXIII

kitty13492

xDevilishAngelx

Anonymous

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

MiSaNaHyu

Damaged Angel Wings

Thank you all once again! I really appreciate your support! Sorry for disappointing you with a rather boring chapter. boo. And now, since I'm done with this super long author's note, let's end this thing! :D

GTG!

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


	19. Chapter 19

So… two weeks, huh? Don't kill me! I didn't mean to take so long! I'm such a mean authoress! I hope that this makes up for it though: the last chapter of COR! It's been long awaited (literally) and very much anticipated (from my lovely, totally awesome readers!). I hope I don't disappoint you!

Oh, and before we start, I just want to say that I have no idea what goes on during a court hearing, so don't expect too much out of me. Sorry!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own its characters! They all belong to the brilliant Tachibana Higuchi! I only own this plot line and my randomly made up characters such as Austin, Bailey, and such.

**Last time on City of Runaways**

(cause you definitely need to know XD)

Today's the day; we're going to court. I could feel the apprehension in me growing as we drove to the courthouse in the city. I know that I shouldn't be nervous- we have this in the bag- but I just can't help it. What if they still try to take Mikan away from me even though we win? What if they still decide to keep Mikan from being able to live a normal life because she used to be a 'wanted criminal'? I can't allow that. I won't allow that! I'll make sure that we win this. Mikan deserves it. She deserves to be happy. She deserves to be praised for all the hard work she's done. She deserves to be looked at as a great person who knows what's best for these kids; a hero to all runaways

**City of Runaways**

**~Chapter 19 (final!)~**

~Natsume's POV~

I'd be lying if I didn't say that the judge was being overly-stubborn on his part. He refused to think that Mikan had been doing good for the kids and that she really didn't mean to cause harm; just helping those she thought needed it out.

But, the good part is that it wasn't only his choice to find out the verdict; it was also the jury's. And thankfully- and not so very surprisingly- Imai managed to get them onto our side. Now, all there is to do is to get the judge to see the good intentions of the mysterious runaway who started it all.

"You honor" father started, chuckling a bit as a nervous sweat started coating his forhead, "do you really believe that stealing and such is actually not that big of a crime? It certainly doesn't help out economy. And think about the other children; what if they were threatened to say that they wanted to go with this…. Girl?"

Just to let you know, when father said 'girl', he said it in a way showing that he wanted to use a different word to describe Mikan.

"Does the defendant have anything to say about this?" the judge looked Mikan and Imai's way.

"Yes your honor," Imai said, completely calm. "We also have some solid evidence that Ms. Sakura doesn't kidnap, if you would like to see."

The judge nodded and out of nowhere, Imai pulled out a T.V with a DVD player, wheeling it into the room. Is she even allowed to do that? And where the hell did she get it? Did she know that this was going to happen and if she had this, why didn't she show the tape earlier? I shook my head and sighed. Imai works in funny ways.

Imai placed the DVD into the player and pressed play.

"Please watch carefully." Imai said, bringing out a pointing stick.

Mikan walked into the picture. I'm definitely sure it was her. But, she looked… different. She looked to be about a year or two younger than she is now. She appeared to just be strolling down the street, hands in her pockets and on her merry way. But suddenly, she stiffened. That's when Imai paused it.

"As you see, Ms. Sakura wasn't looking for any 'victims' at all. She just runs into situations that cause her alarm."

Imai played it again and everyone watched the screen intently. Younger Mikan ran out of the screen for a few moments and then appeared there again, holding a very familiar young man's hand. He looked about her age and… he looked like a younger version of Austin.

Imai paused it once more, pulling out a file of papers from her briefcase. "Austin C. Erics, please stand if you are present."

All of a sudden, a couple of rows of runaways behind me was Austin, standing up with an annoying grin on his face. "Right here, ma'am!" he saluted.

There were chuckled from the crowd.

"Austin, 16 years of age and was recruited into the City of Runaways 4 years ago when he was 12 by Ms. Sakura of equal age. His family history wasn't the best and his father had just divorced his mother and gained custody of him. But, things didn't go right, because Austin, here, was abused, hence the bruises, cuts, and other hit marks on his skin in this picture here."

Everyone looked closer and just as Imai said, there was definitely signs of physical abuse. Gasps erupted throughout the crowd, whispers following soon after.

"Let's proceed to the next video."

Next came a situation where a younger version of Koko, probably eight, was being cornered by angry looking adults. They are most likely his parents. Just as a hand was coming down on young Koko, a blur appeared and the hand was stopped. It appeared to be… Mikan…

She had jumped in front of Koko to stop them hurting Koko and was giving them a vicious death glare, scarier than any eight year old I ever knew.

Imai paused the tape. "This is Kokoro Yome, also known as 'Koko', a nick-name given to him by Ms. Sakura. Koko, please stand if you are present."

"Hi Mimi!" Koko shot up and waved enthusiastically at Mikan earning multiple laughs and a wave back from said girl.

Imai cleared her throat and looked at Koko sternly.

"S-sorry!" Koko squeaked. There were more laughs and Koko winked at Mikan and sat back down to hide from the Ice Queen.

"As you have seen here" Imai continued, " Koko wasn't in the best predicament with his parents." There were nods here and there. "And Mikan, being who she is, decided to save him. Now, at this part, there is audio. It's not the best considering it is from the city, but you can definitely hear their conversation. Please listen carefully for what you will hear."

Imai played the tape and everyone watched, tilting they ears towards the speakers.

"_Don't hurt him!"_ The squeaky voice of Mikan came out through static.

"_This is none of your business little girl! Get outta here!"_ The man, Koko's father, fumed.

"_Parents who hurt their children are nothing more than scum. You may as well be some worthless amoeba wandering around doing nothing but being worthless creatures! Who the heck do you think you are to lay a hand on him!"_

Just as the man was about to snap back, Mikan beat him to it.

"_And I don't want to hear the petty excuse of 'he's worthless' or 'he's just a problem' or whatever crap you have no authority to say!"_

I guess that shut the parents up because all that was heard was static. Then, little Mikan turned around and looked at Koko with a small smile on her face.

"_Do you want to run away?"_

"_Huh?" _Little Koko asked, confused.

"_Do you want to come with me; run away from these scum bags of parents?"_

Koko's parents growled, _"We're right here you stupid piece of shi-"_

"_Who said you could speak?" _Little Mikan asked with so much authority and venom that even I was surprised.

Mikan turned back to Koko and looked at him with soft eyes. _"It's your choice."_

There was a pause of some sort and then, out of nowhere, Koko let out a huge grin, grabbed Mikan's hand, and pulled her from the alley, laughing. There was a take at another street camera and it showed Koko laughing and dancing around the streets with Mikan.

Imai paused it and there was further silence in the court room. So, Imai took it as a pass to speak. "Ms. Sakura always asks each runaway that very question: 'do you want to run away'. Now, with every time a kid runs away, and we can see her, I want you all to read her lips, or listen to the audio if there is some." Imai looked each person in the eye. "There are going to be times when kids don't want to run away with her. But, I just want you all to keep watching the circumstances. Everything will be explained."

The video was started again, this time, without pausing it. The kids who were running way in the video would stand up when it was them and state their name as it started. Each time, there was something different about the runaways. Even though it may have been the same circumstances, there were times when Mikan left without the runaway. And then, after a bit of time, Mikan ended up finding the kid on the streets. There were times when Mikan had gotten beat up in place of the kid but still smiled at them and asked if they wanted to run away. There were times when she actually HAD to run away from the adult with the child. There were times when Mikan was in her disguise (Imai explained this to the confused people) and she was helping them. They were all… different.

Then, the more recent ones came. I remember that little kid. He was the one who Mikan brought over to my house to hide and the kid actually proposed to her! I felt the miniscule bit of possessiveness –for Mikan- rise inside me. What was that kid's name again?

It's Haru!

We all watched as Mikan went over to the kid of whom was still shivering in fright from the 'talk' with his mother.

"_Hi, my name is Mikan. What's yours?"_

"_I-I'm Har-ru.." _he stuttered.

"_You're so cute!"_ she gushed, hugging the boy

"_U-uh"_ the young boy stuttered.

"_Oh right"_ she pulled away from their hug and looked at him with a serious face. _"Do you want to run away from your Mommy?"_

The young boy nodded and smiled, grabbing Mikan's hand. Then, they were off, Mikan's question no longer eligible due to the distance and mild static.

This time, when the clip ended, Imai paused it. "This next part may surprise you as it had done me. So, please, do not, as they say, 'freak out'."

Imai played it and the next clip shot up. This time, Mikan and I were walking down the street. There were gasps and whispers, people sneaking glances and whispering 'it's Natsume Hyuuga' and stuff like that. Then, Imai paused it.

"Just before I forget, this is Natsume Hyuuga, age 17. If you are here, please stand."

I stood up and nodded to Imai, ignoring the stares I got.

"Mr. Hyuuga here was not recruited into the City of Runaways. He is just a mere bystander/helper at this point of time."

Imai played it again.

It showed Mikan and I walking down the sidewalk, talking. There was no audio but you could obviously see my confusion when Mikan went towards a house. I stood there, not knowing what to do, just wondering what the hell was going on. Then, Mikan appeared with Bailey on her back and she started running, me trailing behind a few steps after.

The clip went to another part of the segment and showed us three talking and walking down the road, each of us holding Bailey's hand. It showed me leaving and Mikan and Bailey walking off.

And then, finally, it was that same night, still very clear in my head. It was as if it all happened just yesterday. Mikan was walking down the street where my home is settled on. She disappeared from view and then minutes later, was there with her, running off through the night to run to the city of runaways. Then, we were at the segment where Mikan was making sure I wanted this. Her voice was heard through the static, concerned and wondering. But, each time she asked, I said I was ready, that I wanted to run away. And then, Mikan and I walked in.

The DVD ended there. Everyone but Mikan, Imai, me, and all the runaways present were gaping at the now black screen. After a minute, Imai cleared her throat and began speaking.

"I do believe this is evidence that Mikan is not a kidnapper. Does it not, your honor?"

"…I-I believe your correct, Ms. Imai." Then, he turned to the Jury. "Has the Jury come to a verdict?"

There was whispered debates and small arguments within the stands. Everyone on Mikan's side (the runaways, me, Imai, Tsubasa, and Ruka) became restless.

Suddenly, the speaker rose. Clearing his throat, the speaker proclaimed, "we believe the defendant to be not guilty."

There were cheers and laughter from the runaways as the statement ended. Yes, they jumped up at the word 'not'.

"It's settled. Ms. Mikan Sakura is now proclaimed not guilty" and the judge brought down his mallet.

And just when the sound echoed through the hall, more runaways poured in through the doors and started celebrating. It seems as if they were there the whole time. I don't know how, but it looked as if the whole city was here, as if they had once again ran away from their parents on their own just to hear if Mikan was okay or not. And I noticed a camera man -who must have been here since the beginning but I didn't notice- zoom in on all of them. There were more cameramen and new reporters in the room as well, filming all the people. I have no idea how I never noticed them.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I stood up and quickly made my way to a beaming Mikan surrounded by friends and camera men. I pushed my way through the crowd. And once I was through, I couldn't even think about stopping the huge grin that erupted on my lips.

"Natsume!" Mikan squealed with joy, quickly coming towards me.

She threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine just as my arms wove around her waist.

For some stupid reason, the cheers got louder and it seemed as if every camera man in the stupid hall was filming the two of us. But I don't even care anymore. I closed my eyes and quickly kissed her back, loving the way she was smiling against my lips.

Oh yeah, today is great.

~`,~

Practically the whole time after the whole court date was a party. Runaways were showing up on Ruka's door step every day to say hey to Mikan and co. I was somehow able to pull a few strings with my Dad so that we could create a new City of Runaways that was even better than the first. Then, we could actually take care of everyone without doing things illegally.

It took a few months, but it finally got put up. This time it was put up above ground but it wasn't as if it would hurt any of the runaways. The City of Runaways was turned into a huge academy for kids who didn't have the best home and just wanted to run away from it all. Mikan and others are now, legally, able to go out and look for runaways. Teachers, the adult kind, were hired but there is no principal. It is all run by the one and only founder of the original city: Mikan Sakura.

That's right, she still runs it with me, Koko, Austin, and Misaki by her side.

I'm no longer a runaway but I still stay here with Mikan and everyone. The name to the city was changed. But, only just a bit. It's now an academy, actually. It's called Gakuen Alice; but everyone still calls it the City of Runaways.

Mikan's parents have no custody over Mikan nor Youichi and Mikan's long lost Uncle (surprisingly it's Narumi; I had a fit when I found out) was hired as an adult part of the 'government' for the city. He also became the legal guardian for Mikan and Youichi.

An amazing new feature for the City of Runaways is that if the kids want, they could be adopted into a new family. Either that or they could stay with us until they're old enough to live on their own. It is their choice.

So, once again, everything is right in the world. My family crisis is over and Mikan and the runaways get the lives they actually want. And with every passing day, with every new runaway that is found at the front gates almost every few hours, more people turn up to find their own happiness.

After all, that's exactly what the City of Runaways is for.

**~End~**

…

I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! I hope you're not disappointed of the ending. I had a couple endings in mind but I thought 'maybe this one would be good!' Ya know?

So… ehem, a bit awkward now huh? Jk! XD

Anywho, thank you to all those loyal readers out there who have read this from start to finish from the very beginning! I love you all! You guys rock! And thank you for the reviews for last chapter! The very grateful thank yous go to…

Miyu kuran

Kandi-RachelR.O.D

MiSaNaHyu

princess shallot evermore

XxpuffpuffxX

akjupiter

xDevilishAngelx

HappyHam

mellisagOrman

OoO-Ashee-OoO

muzikchic4eva

Thank you! I love you all sooooo much! I very much appreciate everything! 3

You guys are simply amazing! I love you all! And remember: Keep reading! :D

~xXPaintingRealityXx logging off! :D


End file.
